Everything Went Better Than Expected
by psytronix
Summary: What if life was... easier for Naruto? Naruto/Massive, MASSIVE Harem, Sasuke/Sakura, and some other minor pairings. Still currently taking suggestions for the harem. Story includes Fem Kyuubi, Fem Haku, Fem Gaara (Aka), and Fem Kiba (Kira), as of yet.
1. Chapter 1: Blunders in Physiology

A/N: An overpowered Naruto, his own harem and a nice Sasuke? Oh my! A lot of shit is taken / inspired / ripped off of other fics, so be warned. I've got a mind for at least four partners for Naruto so far, but I'm open to suggestions (and justifications for said suggestions) as well. I've got Fem Kurama, Fem Haku, and a shitload of other changes coming up to the original storyline, but I'm making an effort to stick to the canon lore as much as possible. Also I can't do pacing.

* * *

(The Battle for Konoha – Midnight)

Minato stood upon the frog giant Gamabunta's back, holding his son, with the biju containment seal primed. It was only a matter of time before the Kyuubi would be sealed into Naruto, condemning him to a bitter life of a Jinchuuriki. Although Minato knew what life Naruto would lead without his father, he could not ask another parent to relinquish their child for the safety of Konoha. It was Minato's love for his village that lead to his untimely demise.

Or so he thought.

But in his current state, having his summon occupy the Nine Tails whilst he flashed through hundreds of hand seals in mere seconds left him relying primarily on do-or-let-everybody-die instinct, and as such left little if not, no room for conscious thought. Having Gamabunta remain still as he placed Naruto on the gargantuan amphibians back, Minato finished the hand seal sequence without error, and began sealing the Kyuubi within his son.

As he felt himself losing consciousness as his chakra siphoned, Minato fell to his knees as he knelt down to his newborn son and said to him;

"Whatever happens, know that I love you Naruto… I know you'll have what it takes to succeed and surpass me…"

And with that, Minato collapsed to the right of Naruto, and drifted away.

_'Funny, I thought now would be around the point some death god would show up and sweep me off my feet to the underworld or something.' _He smirked morbidly.

(Konoha Hospital – Midnight)

Kushina sat rigidly in her hospital bed, physically and mentally worn out, a rogue tear escaping from her eye. Her only son had been taken from her at birth to seal the Kyuubi, and her husband had to sacrifice his life in order to do so. Tsunade was sitting at her left consoling her, internally worrying frantically about the wellbeing of her godson and his father, but she had to be strong for Kushina. Shizune stood to the right of Kushina, monitoring Kushina's vitals. Jiraiya was standing at the foot of her bed, ready to retrieve Naruto at any notice after the demon had been sealed.

Earlier that night, Kyuubi had escaped from her seal as Kushina gave birth, the gate between her and the demons conscious weakened, allowing it to wreak havoc upon Konoha and wipe out the entirety of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, as they comprised the majority of Konoha's defense force. The Uchiha were sent in as back up but there numbers dwindled swiftly, leaving a pregnant MIkoto Uchiha along with her husband Fugaku and their 5 year old son Itachi to bunker down in the shelter of the Uchiha compound, to ensure the safety and the continuity of their clan.

Kushina sensed the monstrous demonic presence suddenly fade away.

"Minato… He's done it…" she said wearily to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, you need to stay here and administer aid to Kushina, she'll need all the help she can get." Jiraiya ordered without waiting for a response has he evaporated into murky water – a form of shuushin available to those who hold the Frog Summon contract.

(Back on the battlefield – Atop Gamabunta)

Jiraiya shed a tear for his fallen pupil, and rushed to pick up Naruto. Minato had his right hand over his sons stomach, at the exact location of the seal, keeping the newborn from crying even with all the panic and disruption around them. Naruto lay peacefully, unaware of his surroundings, his seal alternating between glowing a brilliant cerulean and a wrathful crimson.

Jiraiya lifted his hand only to see what he thought was Minato stirring.

_'Wait… '_Jiraiya was visibly shocked, eyes widened, and hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

"Minato?!" "Minato!" Jiraiya shouted, gaining the attention of the Boss Frog.

"The boy's still alive? I knew he was strong, but that was a sacrificial forbidden sealing technique that required a soul as payment!" To say Gamabunta was shocked would be an understatement.

"If you two don't mind, me and Naruto are trying to sleep here! I'm exhausted!" retorted the Yondaime.

Said Hokage stood before Jiraiya with a still sleeping Naruto in his arms, yawning and seemingly unaware that he was alive.

Jiraiya sweatdropped at the mere sight of his nonchalant attitude.

"You're shitting me right? You pull off something like that, survive and all you have to say for yourself is you're tired? "

"Wouldn't you be?" retorted Minato after yawning a second time.

Jiraiya just shook his head sighed happily before grabbing Minato's shoulder, then shuushinning back to the hospital.

(Back at the Hospital – 1 AM)

Kushina's vitals had dropped to their normal and she slept lightly for the first time in what felt like a week. She was suddenly awoken upon sensing two massive chakra signatures and a smaller, yet large one.

_'Wait… three signatures?'_

Kushina opened her eyes slowly to see Minato's form, along with Jiraiya and her newborn. If she had the energy, she would have let her jaw drop to stupid depths in shock of what she had seen, but settled on staring wide eyed at her smirking, exhausted husband.

Not really knowing what to say, Minato settled upon giving her Naruto, and kissing her chastely.

…Right before his smirking face met her freakishly strong open palm, sending him flying across the room.

"Yep, deserved that one… "Minato relinquished painfully, before groggily standing up to face her again.

"That's for almost killing yourself and sacrificing our _only _son, Minato!" Kushina scolded him, a newfound rage coursing through her very being.

Minato still said nothing in response, I mean, what do you say? "Yeah, so, I survived a certain death scenario? Our son will grow up just fine? We can be a mother and father to a beautiful son?" Instead, Minato opted to just embrace Kushina and his son in a hug, a stupid grin damn near splitting his already pained face. Kushina let a stray tear of joy fall from her eye;

"I can't believe we're actually going to be parents!" She whispered into his ear, her rage momentarily subsided.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I think many of you will guess what's gonna happen from this point on – yep, overpowered Naruto, friendly Sasuke, as well as a whole mess of other things that'll make this the chirpiest goddamn Naruto fic in existence. Realise this – if you're going to complain about Naruto being overpowered, then I've done my job in making him overpowered. I don't really care if it is fair on the bad guys or not.

You also probably thought that was the end of the fic though, right? Well, no, here are some more words.

* * *

(Konoha – Over the course of 8 years)

Naruto grew into a powerhouse one man army under the tutelage of his parents and godparents. But that didn't come without a nice set of scars, bruises and broken bones along the way. His mother began teaching him devastating taijutsu styles when he was just 4, along with some kenjutsu styles using the family sword passed down the Uzumaki bloodline. The family blade was a shimmering chakra metal katana with a black handle and red markings along the hilt, with 3 red tassels hanging from the end of the handle. Although she herself wasn't proficient in performing fuinjutsus, Kushina gave Naruto the history of the techniques from the Uzumaki bloodline.

Minato taught his son many of the Namikaze family nijutsus, sealing techniques and methods for creating his own seals and jutsus, as well as diplomacy and history. Jiraiya taught Naruto chakra control and elemental manipulation whenever he came around to Konoha, as he had to maintain and monitor his spy network.

Finally, Tsunade trained Naruto's strength from the age of 8, by means of chakra augmentation and exhausting physical conditioning. By the time Naruto was old enough to join the Academy, he was nearing half her catastrophic strength, much to everyone's surprise. Even at half her might, Tsunade could shatter a boulder with a well-placed punch.

During their diplomatic studies, Minato would often bring along Naruto to meet with the clans and their leaders, and to befriend their children. Naruto had made good friends with all of them, especially Hiashi Hyuugas daughter, Hinata and the second son of the Uchihas, Sasuke.

They would often spar together as a trio, even though Hinata was a little shy at first, Narutos hereditary charm quickly strengthened her confidence, along with Sasuke's reinforcement. Needless to say they were outclassed in every means possible by Naruto, but they still had their fun.

Naruto had learned that Sasuke's brother Itachi worked with the ANBU at only 16 years old, and was on his way to becoming a captain of his own squad. Sasuke had relayed that almost all of his clan was wiped out from the attack from Kyuubi, as his parents told him and Itachi. He thought back to when they first met.

(Konoha – October 12, 5 years after Kyuubi's attack)

Minato had brought Naruto with him to visit the remaining Uchihas within their compound. It was one of their first "diplomatic missions" together. Minato had come to talk to Fugaku about the future of the Uchihas and where they would stand in a still rebuilding Konoha. Naruto stood by his father's side, until he saw a boy with odd looking black hair looking downtrodden, playing by himself.

"Dad, can I go play with him?" Naruto ushered Minato.

"I don't know son, you'd have to ask _his _dad first." Minato motioned towards Fugaku.

"Uchiha –sama, can I play with him?"

Fugaku smiled warmly at Naruto's mannerisms. "Of course, He's been looking for a new friend ever since Itachi joined the Academy, now the poor boy is always either too tired from training or too entrenched studying to play with him."

And with that, Naruto nodded and walked over to Sasuke, who was balancing on one of the edges of a raised garden, in the bare courtyard of a Uchiha household.

"Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked gingerly, with a curious smirk across his whiskered face.

"Nothin'." came Sasuke's half-hearted reply.

"Do you wanna play?" Sasuke perked up and almost lost his balance at this question.

Naruto jumped up at the edge of a raised garden wall, his heels overhanging the aged walls surface.

"Do you know how to play ninja?" Sasuke countered.

"Yeah, me and my dad play it all the time, but he pretends to lose a lot… Do wanna play that game?"

Sasuke caught Narutos grin, and jumped down.

"Sure, I'll be the missing nin, and you'll be the hunter-nin!" And with that, he ran off towards the interior of the compound, with a still-smirking Naruto in swift pursuit.

(Konoha – Present)

Naruto also learned of the Hyuuga family history, of the Main House, Branch House, Caged Bird Seal, and the attempts made to kidnap Hinata by Kumogakure. She said that her cousin Neji's father, who was a member of the Branch House, had almost gotten himself killed protecting Hinata, after being wounded grievously. It was only because of Tsunade and Shizunes medical expertise that he pulled through. Naruto also learned that her mother almost died due to chakra poisoning when she was four, again being saved by the medical expertise of Tsunade. Hinata looked up to her as a role model, and considered training under her to be a medic nin after she made chuunin.

(Konoha Shinobi Academy – 2 years later)

Naruto leisurely made his way to the famed Shinobi Academy, wearing black shinobi pants tucked into combat boots, a black, long sleeved shirt under a dark red vest, with a similar blood red leather overcoat and a dark grey facemask covering most of his features, leaving his deep blue eyes visible. Upon walking in, Naruto saw the hustle and bustle of about 8 others – he was neither late nor early. He recognised the clan heads children currently here – which consisted of Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kira Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, amongst some other civilian shinobi and a weird girl with pink hair.

_ 'Crazy pink hair… the Haruno girl…' _Naruto thought back to the boring council meetings his dad dragged him to in an effort to teach him diplomacy. Often the meetings consisted of the Civilian Council bickering to Minato and the Shinobi Council about trivial matters and their own wealth. He remembered one such on the Civilian Council, Kizashi Haruno, a merchant with crazier hair than his daughter, and like Naruto, she was often dragged along to these meetings in an effort to teach her diplomacy.

He caught eye of Hinata sitting up the back and smiled at her, as he made his way to take the seat adjacent to hers. She saw the warm smile and gave another back to him, the slightest blush gracing her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke here yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him this morning…" A look of worry spread across Hinatas face.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, he wouldn't want to miss his first day!" Naruto said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

That seemed to calm Hinata down, and sure enough, Sasuke arrived a few minutes later, taking a seat next to Naruto with a tiny smirk on his face. The three conversed about their mornings until their teacher silenced the classroom. He was a chuunin dressed in simple ninja attire – black pants, long-sleeved shirt and a green flak vest. From what Minato had told him, Naruto knew the man as Iruka.

"Alright, alright settle down!" the spiky haired instructor shouted.

After the roll was called, Iruka told the class what they would be learning about during their attendance, which, much to Naruto's boredom consisted primarily of what his parents and godparents taught him. Needless to say, Naruto's reason for attendance was for socialising and being filed into his genin team after he had passed the exams. His father had informed / warned him that the academy would be below his skill level.

Still, Naruto was not one to pass up these kinds of opportunities, so he listened to his teachers ramblings intently.

(2 hours later)

Iruka had finished the students' introductory course and set them off to lunch. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke decided to take up a table under the shade of a tree. They were quickly joined by the girl with the pink hair.

"Hello!" The cheery pink thing chirped.

"Hey." Chorused the group. Sakura took the vacant seat next to Sasuke.

"You're Sakura Haruno, right? Kizashi's daughter?" Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're the Yondaime's son, aren't you?" She smiled to him.

"Heh, yeah! The names Naruto!" he said sheepishly.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you." Hinata bowed slightly from her seat.

"You guys excited for our new class? I can't wait to become a genin!"

"Yeah!" they chorused once more.

"Hey Sakura, I was planning to train later, after school. If you're interested, would you like to jo-" Sasuke was cut off by the bell signifying their return to class.

The four briskly shuffled their way back into class, until Naruto collapsed to his knees, a devastating splitting ache coursing through his head. Grasping his head in an effort to comfort himself, Naruto let a deep howl in pain.

"Naruto! What's happening?" Hinata rushed to his side and placed a hand on his back. Sasuke had rushed inside to get Iruka and a messenger to Kushina. Sakura just stood there, shocked.

"Mind… **splitting**… seals… **contact**… help… me!" Naruto barely managed to choke out.

He collapsed onto the ground, his consciousness gradually slipping away. Hinata quickly put his head into her lap. His mask had slipped down for her to notice his whisker marks being more prominent than before, and that his eyes were slowly morphing between his natural deep blue and a deadly red.

Narutos last sight was Hinata's shaken pale face looking down at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't… cry… Hina… chan…" He slipped into unconsciousness.

Seemingly hours later, Naruto found himself inside a sewer of some sort, in front of a gargantuan central chamber. Darkness shrouded its entirety, save for a low red glow behind what looked like a massive set of prison bars. These bars had the symbol for "seal" written upon them.

"Hello?" Narutos voice echoed back to him. His head didn't hurt as bad anymore.

A low rumble came from the 'prison'.

Naruto walked to the bars. A sense of dark power emanated from behind them.

"Hey! Anyone in there?" He yelled. The rumbling intensified, and the red glow brightened to an almost blinding level, revealing the form of a giant, nine tailed fox.

"**So you're my new container. Cool." **Came a demonic, yet slightly feminine voice.

"Your new what?"

**"Container. Jinchuuriki. Fleshy sarcophagus for me to rot in. Pick any of those three."**

It came to Naruto.

"My dad put you in here, didn't he?"

**"You mean to tell me you're Minato's son? You do realise where we are, right?**

"Yeah, we're inside me. You're the Kyuubi, correct?"

**"At your service, albeit unwillingly, but you may call me Kurama." **The fox quickly transformed into a human, donning long red hair, like Kushinas, standing a little taller than Naruto, in a red kimono. She had a cute face, with whisker marks similar to Narutos. She made her way to the edge of the prison, and stared at him quizzically.

"So, why am I here?" questioned Naruto.

**"I wanted to see the one who was going to be using my power from now on. I can honestly say I'm kinda impressed, barely ten years old and already nearing your mother's power level. You'll soon surpass your dad at this rate, too." **A small smirk came across her face, unsettling Naruto slightly.

"How do you know my mother?"

**"She was my previous container, kid. I'm shocked you didn't know that."**

"I didn't know _you _were _inside me-_ well, I had some idea something was."

**"How?"**

"Dads has been teaching me seals. I recognised it as a SS class sealing technique that _usually _requires a soul as payment."

**"Then how is he alive?" **Kurama was visibly shocked by this.

"I'm not one to ask, I'm just glad he is." He shrugged.

**"I guess that's fair enough." **

An awkward pause filled the air. It was Naruto's turn to eye Kurama.

**"What's wrong, kid?"**

"Why did you attack the village?"

**"I was trying to escape after your mothers seal was weakened, some bastard attacked and mind controlled me, led me back to Konoha and I was trying to look for him. Accidents happened, and 3 clans were almost wiped out."**

"How does someone mind control a powerful demon?" Kyuubi blushed at the mention of "powerful".

**"You're too kind kid, but it was some doujutsu. I think it's known here as the Sharingan. The bastard identified himself as Obito Uchiha, and that he was acting under orders from some other bastard named Madara."**

"Madara Uchiha is dead. He's in history books. From the First Shinobi World War." Naruto chided sarcastically.

**"Apparently not. He said he wanted me to wipe out Konoha and harness my power for some grand summon. I'm kinda glad your father sealed me into you." **

"That sounds disgusting _and _flattering, thanks, I guess." Naruto teased.

Kurama blushed slightly before quickly calming herself.

**"You know what I meant!"**

Another pause befell the two. Naruto was still trying to figure out Kurama.

"You didn't say Obito was killed." A downtrodden look appeared on Narutos face.

**"No kid, he escaped before I was sealed."**

Naruto stepped in the cage, and phased through the bars.

"Right. Can you help me get rid of him?"

Kuramas silent confusion ushered Naruto to continue.

"You said he wanted to destroy Konoha. I like this place and the people in it too much to just sit around and do nothing while this guy tries to blow it up. Can you help me get rid of him?"

**"You think you'd stand a chance against this guy?"**

"Not by myself, no. That's why I'm asking for your help."

Kurama pondered for a moment.

**"Sure, why not. I want something in return though."**

"I was expecting this, so what do you want?"

**"****_You, _****kid." **A _devilish _smile was aimed at Naruto.

"You do know how old I am, right?" Naruto tried to hide a light blush.

**"Not now of course, but when you become of age, you'd make a fine mate indeed." **She giggled seductively.

"…I accept the conditions then."

**"I think you'd also benefit from taking multiple mates as well, at the rate your clan is going I don't think your mother is in a position to birth more children, so that leaves the responsibility of repopulating your clan to you, kid."**

Naruto stiffened at this and blushed furiously, causing the demoness to giggle.

**"That girl with the pale eyes, she'd be a good match for you! Ooh, and the Jinchuuriki of the two and seven tails, you'd ****_love _****them!" **She teased him.

If he could pass out again, Naruto would have done so multiple times over. Still rigid and blushing madly, Kurama began laughing at his expense, falling to the floor and clenching her stomach in pain, before slowly regaining composure, with a smirk still on her face.

**"Don't worry, kid you won't have to worry yet. Tell you what, I'll increase the progression of your muscle mass and height, increase your bone density to crazy levels, you'll get to use some of my chakra and I'll even throw in something a little… extra."**

"Do I really want to know what the 'extra' is?"

**"Just something to make you the ideal mate. You'll see when you get older, don't worry!" **Kurama's smirk intensified to a seductive one yet again.

"Thanks, I guess. How do I… get out of here? I really need to get back to reality."

**"There's a door up the back, that should lead you back to consciousness."**

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you soon, then." And with that, Naruto exited the massive chamber and woke up the smell of disinfectant and the sight of bleach white walls.

A massive pain still rang through his head, but this was much less intense than when Kurama contacted him.

"Naruto!" Kushina hugged Naruto when she saw his eyes open.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Kushina motioned to Naruto's left, where he saw Minato holding his left hand, snoring loudly.

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"3 days, Naruto, what happened?" Minato began to stir.

"Both you and Dad need to be awake to hear this."

And with a nudge, Minato was swiftly awoken.

And the events were relayed back to both of them. Save for the "ideal mate" talk.

"Why did you guys hide this from me?"

"At this point, we thought you didn't need to know." Answered Minato.

"That I had a _demon _inside me? I think that's something I should've known _some _time before this."

"…Yeah, that's fair enough." Minato chuckled sheepishly.

The three kept talking until they were visited by Hinata and Sasuke, both worried tremendously for their friend. Naruto assured them that it was just a… killer migraine, and that they had nothing to worry about. His grin settled them both a little.

"So when will you be cleared to leave, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"That's a good question, Dad?" Naruto motioned towards Minato.

"If that headache of yours is gone, we can leave whenever you feel ready."

Naruto jumped out of bed, promptly falling down after realising his muscles hadn't been used in three days.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't pick where to end this goddamn chapter, and it shows. I think I'm just gonna skip the goddamn academy trials all up to the team assignments, so expect that shit in the next chapter, or better yet just don't expect a goddamn thing. Dialogue shits me. Expect the unexpected. Zabuza could be a donkey-rabbit with a taste for blood. Deidara could be openly feminist and have a sword for an eye or something. Keep your expectations at a low and you won't be disappointed too much by this.


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

A/N: The last chapter exploded! Thanks! As I said before in the first chapter, I've got four partners for Naruto already lined up / locked in, but I'm happy to hear suggestions (and justification for said suggestions) for others. In case you didn't catch the previous four in the first chapter, it's planned for Hinata, Kurama, Fu, and Yugito so far. I'm not a fan of planning set dates for chapters, but you can be assured that you won't have to wait more than a week for each (unless there's an exam on or something).

* * *

(Konoha – 2 years later)

True to Kurama's word, Naruto began to show signs of accelerated development. His strength was now reaching three quarters of Tsunades's, his reflexes and kenjutsu were second only to Kushina, and his mental capacity and retention were enhanced to the point of exceeding Shikamaru's or Neji's. Even with the sudden chakra reserve increase, Naruto still managed to master his control over his new power quickly, with Jiraiya's help.

This was noticed by Sasuke and Hinata, along with Sakura who was now training with the three in an effort to make herself stronger. She became part of their group and settled in quickly, more often training one-on-one with Sasuke, than with the four as a whole. Being a civilian shinobi, her chakra reserves were behind most of the clan children, so Sasuke had decided to help her out with some private tutoring.

The primary genin exams had come and gone, the only children that didn't pass were either civilians with no drive or _severely _lethargic clansmen. Naruto ranked the highest in both the practical and theoretical parts of the exams, followed closely by Sasuke in the practical and Hinata and Sakura in the theoretical. Naruto was the years 'Rookie of the Year'.

And now it was time for their teams to be announced.

"Team 10, led by Asuma Sarutobi, will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara!" bellowed Iruka. A gruff, unshaven man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth walked in.

"Team 10, with me." Asuma sighed.

"Team 8, led by Yuhi Kurenai, will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kira Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." A red eyed brunette stepped foot in, and collected her new students.

"Team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake, looks like you three got lucky." He jabbed sarcastically.

"Why, what's so good about him?" beckoned Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see _soon _enough!" putting emphasis on the word "soon" made Naruto sigh in defeat. Iruka forwarded out of the classroom.

"He was my dad's student, and apparently he's late for everything, all the time." Naruto said, putting his feet up on his desk.

"How late are we talking about here?" Sakura pressured. Sasuke decided on napping to pass the time, it had been a lazy afternoon.

"The 'several hours' kind of late, so you'd best get comfortable, like Sasuke here." Following his own advice, Naruto drifted off to an uncomfortable, sitting slumber, leaving a thoroughly confused Sakura in his snoring wake.

(Several hours later, funnily enough)

A grey, spiky haired man with an eye hidden from everyone's view leisurely strolled in to the classroom, not looking up from his little orange book.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I'm your new sensei, Kakash- "He let this words falter at the sight of three sleeping genin, one with a facemask not unlike his, that he recognised as his sensei's son - leant back and snoring loudly, and two others, a black haired Uchiha lying across a table top with a pink haired girl sleeping along three chairs.

Naruto was a light sleeper, and awoke at the sound of light footsteps entering the room.

He yawned an exaggerated yawn, and teased.

"My, my, what time is it? I think I've missed lunch!" He looked at an imaginary clock.

"And dinner!" Kakashi sighed at his new student's performance.

"Hilarious, Naruto, now wake your team mates and meet me on the roof here in five minutes." He commanded before disappearing.

(Five minutes later)

A dreary Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Alright now that we're all here, why don't we start with introductions? Likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, stuff like that." Kakashi mumbled, his nose buried deep in his book.

"Naruto, why don't you go first?"

"Ok, I'm Naruto; I like my friends, Konoha, training and fuinjutsu. I dislike those who try attack my friends or my village. My dream is one day to surpass my dad and become the Godaime Hokage. I guess my hobbies would be training with friends."

"Ok, now you, pinky." Kakashi taunted.

Sakura ignored the comment.

"Alright, my name is Sakura, I like to train, and hang out with Ino. I don't dislike too much, although I hate bugs. I don't have any dreams or hobbies that are worthwhile noting."

"Hm, and you?"

"It's Sasuke, I like training and practicing ninjutsus. I don't have any dislikes, and my dream is to one day be as strong as my brother, Itachi. As for hobbies, I like hanging out with my friends." He said with a small smile.

"Ok, great. Now's the time for your secondary genin exam. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow, and be sure not to eat breakfast, it'll just make you throw u-"

"It's a teamwork test, isn't it? Something magical that'll make us want to turn against each other? I'll save you some time; We've trained together along with Hinata Hyuuga as a group for 2 years. I'd gladly throw my life on the line for these two – they're like a brother and sister to me."

Kakashi visibly stiffened at this, his book falling from his hands, and tried to regain some of his dignity.

"That may be true – but would they do the same fo-"

"I would, same for Sakura here." retorted Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be where I am today without these two. I owe them one, and would gladly do all I could to keep them from harm." Sakura replied.

"…Alright, fine, you guys pass, report to the Hokage's office tomorrow morning for our first mission, 8 AM sharp."

The three nodded in agreement before Kakashi disappeared in a torrent of leaves.

"We should practice that one next time we're all free." noted Naruto offhandedly.

Sasuke and Sakura simply nodded.

They each went their separate ways – Sasuke to his clan's compound to train privately, Sakura to her house to get some rest, and Naruto to the Hokage tower, to see his dad. He stopped by Ichiraku's to pick up some ramen to go – it was Kushina's and Naruto's favourite food, but that didn't mean Minato couldn't enjoy it. On his way to the tower he met up and talked briefly with Hinata about their new teams. Both were saddened they weren't on the same team, but Hinata vowed to make new friends and work well with her new team mates and sensei. Naruto told her about how he saw through Kakashi's plans and how they completely avoided their secondary genin test. Hinata giggled at the story and left, making her way to her clan's estate. Naruto picked up his pace towards the tower, two beef ramen cups in his hands, like two cauldrons of lava, melting his fingers ever so slowly.

Minato finished the last of his paperwork rather swiftly, as if he was expecting something.

His nostrils widened.

He let in a deep sniff.

Ramen.

Approaching fast.

Every so often he would forget a meal or two during his longs bouts of paperwork, but when it happened if would often be his son to bail him out and save the day, by getting him a cup of his favourite ramen. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two glasses and two bottles – one filled with sake, and the other with water, for his son. He calmly poured a glass of water and a glass of sake.

_'3… 2… 1… Boom.' _

Naruto burst through the door and smashed the cups on Minato's cleared desk, shaking and blowing on his hands in an effort to remedy himself. Minato opted for thanking his son briefly before surreptitiously and gracefully devouring the delicious ramen.

After he had calmed down, Naruto sat down, ate, and talked about his day with his dad. Minato choked from laughter at Naruto's dispute with Kakashi.

The two turned themselves in at around 8:30, Naruto studying till 10PM before nodding off into an unusually deep slumber.

(Naruto's Mindscape – Night time)

Naruto found himself before an, unfortunately, familiar place.

"Sewers again? I realise what you may have to say is important, but can we just… go somewhere else?" Naruto beckoned to Kurama.

**"Your mindscape kiddo, your rules. Just think of somewhere else." **

Sure enough, a few seconds later and they were standing atop the Hokage monument, amidst a beautiful sunset.

**"Funny you should choose this place. It's what I wanted to talk to you about."**

"Oh?"

**"Something big is going to go down in around 6 months' time."**

"How big are we talking?"

**"Konoha's civilian and shinobi population either dead or turned into lab experiments if they're unprepared kind of big."**

"How do you know this?"

**"Call it a sixth sense. Even a predator such as myself knows when danger is coming."**

"…Of course. You mentioned 6 months from now, correct?"

**"Yeah, why?"**

"The chunin exams are on then. All kinds of ninjas from all corners of the world are to meet in Konoha. They're allowed to kill freely within the second and third portion of the exams, if memory serves me correctly. I will be sure to relay this precognition back to my father, but it will take some convincing. Thanks, Kurama!" He ended with a smile.

**"Don't mention it, kid. Hell, this may even bring us closer to finding where this Obito bastard's hiding!" **She now threw her own smirk into the fray.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? I don't mean to be offensive or anything, just I'd like some sleep before our first mission tomorrow."

**"No, in preparation for the attack, and for the safety of the village and those you love, you need to form alliances and recruit new, powerful ninja to Konoha."**

"How do you suggest I would do that?"

**"Be yourself kid, your father's charm is hereditary. In your case, any enemy you may face from here to the chuunin exams could also be seen as a potential ally. Just make sure they're mentally stable before they climb aboard the 'We Love Konoha' bandwagon."**

"Personal experience?" He teased.

**"Irrelevant. I believe the Jinchuuriki of the seven tails will be old enough to take the exams, as well as the one tails' container. Gain their trust, and you'll be unstoppable. Be wary of the one tails, though. Shikaku is crazy, his container possibly even more so." **Her words stumbled slightly.

"Any way to remedy that?"

**"You can't cure crazy kid, but from what I've heard from the other tailed beasts, Shikaku was sealed into his container… unprofessionally, to put it lightly."**

"How unprofessional are we t-"

**"Shut it, kid. All I know is that the seal keeping Shikaku in is shabby, to say the least. From what that ****_thing_**** can get up to I seriously worry for his container's mental state."**

"I'm able to repair seals. I could seal the one tails away properly, and befriend the Jinchuuriki."

**"Now you've got it." **She smirked at Naruto.

Naruto turned to leave his mindscape, before looking over his shoulder and asking;

"Do you know who the one tails Jinchuuriki is?"

**"If she hasn't killed herself, or Shikaku yet, I believe it's Aka No Sabaku, the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage. When you meet her, approach her with caution, Naruto. She's known to manipulate sand to her will – often entombing someone alive, and then crushing them out of pure bloodlust."**

"My, oh my, is the great Kyuubi going soft, worrying for some little human like me?" He teased her again.

A few veins bulged out on her forehead, and she scowled before smiling flirtatiously;

**"Why yes, of course, I can't have my strong, beautiful mate all bruised up and beaten, can I? " **she said this whilst trailing her fingers up and down Naruto's firm chest, making his face feeling hotter than the sun, and causing his throat to lock up.

**"After all, I want you in ****_perfect _****shape for when you ****_finally _****get to…" **She leant forward, to his right ear, before nibbling on it lightly.

**"…****_take me._****"** She moaned out the last words, before strutting away from Naruto, putting as much sway into her hips as much as possible.

Naruto stood there for a good hour before finally picking up his dropped jaw, wiping his dangerously bloody nose and clumsily exiting his mindscape.

He didn't sleep much that night.

(Just outside the Hokage's Office – 7:55 AM)

Naruto and Sasuke were chatting idly whilst waiting for Sakura and Kakashi. They had met up to train together at 6:30 before finalising at 7:30 and then making their way towards the Hokage tower.

Three minutes later, Sakura showed up, irked at the fact that she could not see Kakashi anywhere.

"He's late again, isn't he?" Sakura questioned woefully.

"Give him two minutes." Naruto replied.

So one hundred and seventeen seconds passed.

"3… 2… 1…"

POOF

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, smoke still willowing around him.

The three greeted back rather unenthusiastically. Their parents had informed them what missions they'd be getting, and what the D – ranks usually entail for them. Needless to say, it did not sound like a fulfilling prospect for anyone. The only upside is they'd be getting paid, if only scraps for their work, so it wasn't _that _bad.

Naruto had a plan in mind, though. One of the jutsus Minato had taught him, had been the Mass Shadow Clone Technique, an A – class forbidden technique only available to those with massive chakra reserves, like the Kage's, or the Uzumaki clan. Naruto's chakra reserves were at crazy levels, surpassing even the Sannin. With this, Naruto could easily make upwards of one thousand clones, and barely use one eighth of his reserves. The only problem with the jutsu that Naruto had encountered was minimising the exhaustion after absorbing the clones' knowledge, but that was being trained upon in his spare time with Jiraiya, along with his elemental affinities. But that was a plot point for another day.

The sheer amount of clones that could be created by Naruto meant that every available D – rank mission could be done in a matter of hours.

They all stepped foot into the Hokage's office, seeing Minato finish up some paperwork briefly before looking up and smiling at the team warmly.

"So, did Kakashi finally go soft on me? What about never having passed a genin team?" He teased.

"Hilarious, sensei. We're actually here to pick up our first team mission, what have you got for us?"

"Let me see here… ah! Uh… looks like Tora the cat has gone missing _again_." Minato said, venom dripping from his words.

"What's so bad about that?" Sakura questioned

"You'll see when you retrieve him." Minato replied plainly.

"Thank you, Hokage – sama, we'll get this done as soon as possible." Kakashi left no room for argument as he exited the tower. The three genin soon followed, sensing that Kakashi wanted this to end as quickly as possible.

(Central Konoha – 8:30 AM)

"Alright team, these are our communicators, tune in to channel 16." Kakashi ordered as he handed out the ear pieces.

"I'll take the north, Naruto, you'll take the south, Sakura will have the east, and Sasuke, the west. Report here if we find that insufferable cat."

After the brief physical description of said cat, the team nodded and sped off their quadrants. Unbeknownst to the rest of his team, Naruto had made his one thousand clones the second he heard "missing" come from the Hokage's mouth.

Tora had been located by his clones, and they were closing in on its position by the time they had left the building. But Naruto wanted to ensure that no team would have to suffer under the cat's torment.

Quickly, Naruto had shunshinned towards the group of clones that had amassed in a deserted alleyway, with the cat pinned down, trying to escape. It turned its head to face Naruto, before being caught in his deadly gaze.

Long story short, Naruto ended up using a B – class level genjutsu to scare the cat straight.

Excessive, but effective.

He activated his communicator, and told his team he had found the cat.

A short while later, Tora was in the Fire Daimyo's wife's arms, returning her affection cautiously.

After collecting their payment, Team 7 went throughout the week doing a multitude of arduous D – rank missions, after giving up and finally breaking down in the Hokage's office.

"No offense, Hokage – sama, but can we get some, I don't know, more challenging missions? I'm tired of doing housework for these lazy townspeople!" Sakura almost screamed at the stunned Hokage.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi simply remained silent at the fuming kunoichi.

Minato sighed and pulled out a folder with a big, red 'C' stamped into the top left corner.

"There is one C - rank mission available, an escort mission to transport Tazuna the Bridge Builder back to Nami no Kuni. Should you choose to accept, the mission will begin tomorrow at 6 AM."

Seeing no other option, Kakashi accepted the mission and forwarded out of the office once more.

(Outside the Hokage Tower)

"Awesome, our first C – rank mission!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke and Sakura when they had exited the building.

"Yeah, thanks for yelling at the _Hokage_, Sakura, I was almost going to do it myself!" Sasuke chuckled, causing Naruto to join in and Sakura to blush madly.

The three parted ways to pack for their mission the next day.

(Namikaze Estates – 9 PM)

Naruto was twitching in his sleep, he could sense something very, very bad was about to happen.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Kurama, can you sense that?"

**"Yeah kid, it's the seven tails Jinchuuriki, she's being attacked! You need to get to her immediately!"**

"W-what? How?"

**"That technique your dad taught you, it can be tuned into various seals, hurry!"**

"Alright, I'm going!"

Naruto always cared deeply for his fellow Jinchuuriki. After his parents had been informed about his first meeting with Kurama, they described the life a 'normal' Jinchuuriki would lead, and that Naruto was lucky that both of them had survived the demons assault. It angered him more than anything else when Jinchuuriki were pointlessly attacked and alienated for something out of their control.

(Back at the Estate)

Naruto quickly dressed and armed himself, and performed the Hiraishin, an Earth Wall seal primed.

(Outskirts of Takigakure)

"You know what they say – art is a bang!" a blonde haired man shouted, sending a clay bird to a collapsing girl.

_'This is the end…' _She thought, and fell to her knees, only to be caught by an unseen force.

The explosion deafened her momentarily, before she regained her bearings and looked up to see a masked man holding her up, an ethereal, red glow encasing the both of them.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" The masked man said.

"Wh-Who are you?" she stammered. She was feeling her cuts and bruises healing up at a faster rate.

"A friend. Are you okay?" the man pressured.

"I'm… I'm fine, thank you…" She sunk her head into his chest and hugged the man, the man returned it warmly.

_'This is going to be a long, LONG night.' _Naruto thought, creating 50 Shadow Clones to combat the man as he held the green haired girl in a protective embrace.

* * *

A/N: Really wanted to add more at the end there, but bloody hell, I've got shit to do. The next chapter will be added a little later than this and the first chapter, but only by a day or two, nothing to concern you guys with.

Being an unseasoned writer, I can't say I'm too good at writing dialogue. Or thinking of plot points. Or anything to do with good writing. So some harsher reviews would be great!

And with that, I have to say I'm super excited about the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Three's Company (not really)

A/N: To the guest who corrected me on the jutsu class of the Shadow Clone, and the other dude about the correction I made to **that **correction – thanks! I'll be sure to check more thoroughly in the future for those kinds of mistakes.

* * *

Naruto took a good look at the blonde man, whilst still holding the shaking girl in his arms.

He knew who it was.

Deidara.

(2 years ago – Namikaze Compound)

"So what are we learning today dad?" Naruto said eagerly.

"Son, you know there are many who call me their enemy, who wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they had the chance. I've done a pretty good job keeping it a secret within Konoha's walls, but when, and I mean _when _it gets out that you are my son… Well I need you to be prepared to face my enemies."

"Are you going to make me kill a rabbit again, dad? I really didn't like it the first time…"

"No, we're going to be reading this."

Minato pulled out a small scroll and unravelled it upon a table top. He then channelled some chakra into it.

"Release!"

A small, black book appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"This is called a "bingo book". It contains information on every reported missing ninja. Their class level, famous jutsus, fighting styles, bounties, and instructions upon encountering these ninja are all in this book."

"You want me to study this?"

Minato nodded.

"Inside and out, memorise every person within that book, every little detail you can find out. It's updated every month or so, I think, so you have to keep yourself updated as well."

Minato then left Naruto to study the book, before turning back to face Naruto.

"Naruto… if you find yourself fighting any of these people… kill them as fast as you can. I trust in your abilities enough now, but do not toy with your enemy. Leave no room for error." He left the room.

(Now – Outskirts of Takigakure)

"S – Class missing ninja from Iwagakure, can manipulate clay into explosives..." Naruto began murmuring off.

He had sent his clones to combat Deidara one at a time, to observe his fighting style before Naruto could develop a counter strategy. What he learnt from his clone's readings is that while Deidara wasn't proficient in taijutsu, he preferred to keep his distance from his enemies in order to make use of his explosives.

25 clones had dispersed by this point, and Naruto substituted himself with another, to join them in the battle.

_'This is going to be… interesting.' _He thought to himself.

Sending a mental order for all clones to attack at once, Naruto led the charge with blinding speeds, catching Deidara off guard before sending him flying with a bone crushing punch to his ribs.

_'Damn, this guy's fast!' _Deidara thought to himself before he was caught with another punch that would've shattered his spine if he hadn't dodged it narrowly.

"Just who the fuck are you, kid?" He shouted at Naruto, regaining his composure and standing up, holding a hand over his ribs.

Naruto gave no reply, instead rushing at the blonde with blinding speeds. Deidara made feeble attempts to send explosives at what he thought was his attacker, only to find out they had been afterimages.

"A protector." Naruto said from behind the man.

Deidara tried to whip around to attack his attacker, before feebly being knocked out by a chop to the neck. His limp form fell to the ground with a solid thud, before Naruto witnessing its transformation into a lump of clay.

Deidara watched from the bushes as he saw the self-proclaimed protector search his surroundings.

_'Shit, shit, SHIT! Who is this kid?' _Deidara thought, priming several clay birds to fire at Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto was surrounded by explosive birds firing at him and the girl.

Once again, moving at speeds that made no physical sense, Naruto swiped the girl from his clone's hands to bring her to safety.

Naruto escaped the massive detonation that had occurred where he and the girl were standing just moments before. It was ear rocking, but Naruto soon regained his bearings.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name before…" Naruto said nonchalantly to the girl, who he was now cradling bridal-style.

"It's uh… It's Fu." The green haired girl replied, blushing at how close she was to this man.

_'What the hell am I saying? Why do I feel so… comfortable… around this guy?" _Fu thought, her expression betraying nothing.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the-"Fu was cut off by a feminine looking man.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO FIGHT _YOU_ HERE AND YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ACQUAINTED WITH SOME CHICK YOU JUST MET?" Shouted the fuming Deidara.

"Hey, you're not any better, I bet you just straight up tried to kill her." Naruto replied calmly.

Deidara was furious at this point, his face redder than blood itself.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN…" Deidara then trailed off into his own world of ranting and swearing in the crater he had created previously.

Naruto just stared at him before looking at Fu.

"Do you want to… leave? My clones can handle this guy from here." Naruto questioned Fu inquisitively, still holding her in his arms, her left arm hanging over his neck.

"Uh... sure, thanks…" Fu was still blushing madly.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _WALK AWAY FROM ME YA LITTLE FUC-" Deidara was cut off shortly before being knocked out by Naruto's clone.

(In a clearing, outside Takigakure – 9:30 PM)

"Are you okay? How are your injuries?" Naruto asked once more, setting the girl down.

"I'm… I'm fine, thanks to you." Fu said gratefully, shooting a smile at Naruto.

If he didn't have his mask on, Fu would've seen the slight blush on Naruto's face.

It didn't show in his voice though, so Naruto sent a smile back to Fu.

"Who are you, exactly?" Fu asked, sounding fatigued.

Naruto thought on this for a second.

_'Can I trust this girl, Kurama?'_

**_'She's lived the hard life of a Jinchuuriki that you could only imagine, kid. She would value trust more than anything, and I doubt she would let this slip to anyone.'_**

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, or just Naruto for short." He said, pulling down his mask.

Fu was stunned at his appearance.

_'Wow… he's…" _Fu couldn't even piece her thoughts together properly, this guy was… wow!

Naruto chuckled warmly.

"And that's why I wear the facemask." He continued, noticing Fu's blush darken.

They both calmed down after several minutes.

"So tell me about yourself, Fu, are you from Taki?"

Fu was lost in thought for a moment. She felt no negative emotion coming from the boy, no ulterior motives, but this could've all been an act to get her to do something…

She needed to check with a friend of hers.

_'Can I trust this guy, Chomei?'_

**_'Probably, he's a Jinchuuriki, just like you'_**

Fu slapped herself mentally.

_'How did I not notice that?' _She thought to herself once more.

While she was talking with her inner demon, Naruto took a good look at her.

She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. She had a slim figure with dark skin, and Naruto couldn't stop looking at her long, beautiful legs.

_'MUST… RESIST… CAN'T… STOP… LOOKING!" _Naruto struggled to keep himself composed.

Kurama chuckled evilly.

**_'Yes, yes, YES! It's all coming together, kid! Soon you'll drowning in wives who will want nothing more than for you to pleas-'_**Kurama's mental link with Naruto was severed temporarily, allowing him to regain some of his composure.

"Hey, are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped shaking and looked into Fu's eyes. He was lost again for a moment.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just talking with an annoying tenant, you know how it is." He chuckled nervously, although more at the honorific Fu had given him.

"Would you like me to take you back to Taki?" Naruto asked innocently.

Fu shook her head, looking saddened by his suggestion.

It then dawned on Naruto.

_'Oh shit, maybe she was trying to run away and caught up with Deidara… Man I must sound like an asshole!' _He berated himself.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I-"He was cut off by Fu.

"It's okay, Naruto…"

Moments passed, and Naruto offered his hand to Fu, smiling wildly and warmly.

"C'mon, we're going to Konoha, Fu –chan!" He said, taking her soft hand into his.

"Wha- Are you sure? No one will mind?" She asked, a newfound hope had made its way to her.

"I doubt it; my dad runs the damn village! All we have to do is file some paperwork, and you're part of it!" He said, already priming his 'home' seal on his Flying Thunder God technique.

"But wait I-"She was cut off by the feeling of being shot out of a cannon, a million miles an hour.

They stood in Naruto's sizable bedroom, where she saw a tied up Deidara surrounded by 4 shadow clones and some guy who looked like Naruto, only taller, and with a white coat instead of a red one.

"Hey dad, this is Fu…"

"Hello, I'm Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father." He said calmly.

"Hello…" She replied awkwardly, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this.

Naruto then explained what happened.

"So can she be a part of the village, dad?"

"…Yeah, sure, you're going to have to fill out the paperwork, though!" he smiled mischievously.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but what are you two going to do with… him?" Fu questioned, looking at Deidara, who was trying to squirm out of his restraints.

"Interrogate him, probably." Minato said offhandedly. He then shunshinned away with Deidara.

Naruto's clones dispersed, giving him a slight headache. Naruto then began fixing up his bed, and setting a set of clothes and a towel out for Fu.

"Here you go, Fu-chan, you can have my room for as long as you need. I think you'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Where will you sleep?" questioned Fu.

"Doesn't really matter, on the couch, I guess."

"Really? I don't mean to be a bother, Nar-"

"Nonsense, you're the guest! I insist!"

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun…" Fu said with a blush on her face. No one had ever treated this nice when she was in Taki.

Naruto smiled at Fu and took his leave, before she turned him around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said, now giving him a hug.

Naruto said nothing and simply returned her warm embrace, his face much redder than hers.

(Six Hours Later)

Naruto awoke, feeling oddly energised for the mission ahead. He decided to reopen the mental link with his captive.

_'Your doing?'_

**_'Oh so you decide on NOW to talk to me? You're going to have to face these situations more often from now on out, kid!' _**She shouted at the confused boy.

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_

**_'You KNOW what I'm talking about, Ogling Miss Legs and Ass up on the battlefield!' _**

_'Oh. That. I cut you off because of the mental images you sent me, not because of what you said.'_

**_'Oh, you mean THESE?' _**Kurama then sent Naruto several images of him and several women, some of which included Kurama herself, Hinata, Fu, and the lovely ramen girl Ayame, doing unspeakable things.

_'Yeah, those, now, were you responsible for my newfound energy?'_ He was seemingly unfazed by the lewd images.

**_'Just part of the "something extra" I told you about kid.' _**Kurama sent Naruto a seductive smirk.

_'Amazing. Thanks, I guess. What would the other changes happen to be?'_

**_'Oh, shitloads of things, hon. Tighter muscles, increased sper-'_**

_'Forget I asked.'_

**_'Bigger pen-'_**

**_'_**_Kurama.'_

**_'Larger test-'_**

_'KURAMA!'_

**_'The ability to emit natural pheromones that'll make your girls go fuc-'_**

_'Screw it, I'm cutting the link.'_

Naruto shuddered himself awake before cooking some breakfast for Fu. Kushina was presumably out with Minato, still interrogating and torturing Deidara, so they had the house all to themselves.

Fu was awoken by the alluring aroma of Naruto's cooking. She unconsciously stumbled towards the scent, until she walked into something solid… and warm.

"Oh good morning, Fu-chan! How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Great! That bed of yours was really comfortable!"

And she did sleep well, although the bed was only responsible for the physical comfort. Knowing she was accepted into the village and that these people were nice to her made her feel much better than when she lived in Takigakure.

"What are you going to today, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I've got an escort mission in an hour, to Nami No Kuni…" Fu looked dejected at this.

"But don't worry; I'll have a clone show you around town for a few days before I come back. I'll be back as fast as I can!" Naruto said chirpily, creating a clone to take his place.

Naruto went to pack the final things for his mission to Nami No Kuni.

(Konoha Gates – An hour later)

Sakura was the last to arrive to the gates, arriving exactly on time.

"Everybody set? We're not going to be seeing the village for another _week _at best." Kakashi questioned

"A week? Is there, I don't know some way we can do it... faster?" Naruto beckoned, looking at Tazuna briefly.

"Why?"

"Not important, can we do this fast?"

"If you have enough chakra you can just keep feeding it into your legs and sprint for whole trip, but you'd have to have almost impossible levels of it and godly stamina to do so…" Kakashi trailed off as he saw a purple glow forming around Naruto's legs.

"If that's all we need, let's get going!" Naruto shouted as he made four shadow clones to carry his team and Tazuna.

Without warning, they were picked up and the Narutos stormed their way to Nami No Kuni.

(A clearing – Five Minutes Later)

"SLOW US DOWN YOU IDIOT!" The pinkish blur yelled.

Suddenly, as if on command, Narutos clones stopped in front of two puddles. Naruto himself put down Tazuna and kneeled down, looking into them. He put an arm into each puddle, both being much deeper than they seemed, and he pulled out two large, crazy looking ninjas. They seemed identical, save for their clothing, and the horns on their headbands. The one with the blue cloak had one horn on his headband, while his counterpart had no cloak and two horns on his.

"**Quit squirming!**" Naruto said as he poured demonic chakra into his voice, causing the two shinobi to stop.

"Now, do you two work for Zabuza?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya, shrimp?" The cloaked one snarled.

"I need you to relay some information to him. I know he no longer wants to work for that fat bastard Gato, and I have use for his services. Tell him with my help he can overthrow the Mizukage."

"We're not some petty messenger's kid, even if you know what boss wa-"The two horned 'demon' was cut off by a sense of utter fear coursing through his body.

"I was not asking. I could kill you _both _right now, if I wanted to, but I may be in need of your services at a later date as well." Naruto said darkly, staring into the eyes of the one he knew as Meizu with pure bloodlust and unrelenting malice.

"F-fine, we'll tell him ya brat." He said, his head hanging in shame.

"Good." Naruto let go of the two before they sped off ahead of Naruto's team.

"Who the hell wer-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"The 'Demon Brothers', Gozu and Meizu, prodigies of coordinated attacks, can use the metallic gauntlets on their arms for chain based attacks or simple hand to hand combat if the chain connected to them is broken. Known for their famous gauntlets and surprise attacks, many which stem from their 'Hiding In Water'technique." Naruto stated robotically.

"And you're trying to form an alliance with them?" Kakashi berated his 'student', although from what Minato had told him, there was nothing left to teach.

"Sorry sensei, that is an S – Class secret only me and the Hokage know about, and would result in treason and my execution if it got out." Naruto once again replied with no tonal change in his voice.

Deciding not to press on further, Kakashi wondered how far they had travelled.

"…Halfway there." Naruto murmured to himself, much to the shock of the four before him.

"You mean to tell us you travelled halfway to Nami No Kuni in less than five minutes?" Sakura questioned.

"…Yes, I really don't know how I can put it any better than that." Naruto replied simply, catching 'are you fucking shitting me' looks from Sasuke and Tazuna.

"What? I really, _really _want to get this done fast. A lot of stuff to do, people to talk to!" Naruto defended. He still received dejected and downright angry looks from his teammates and escort.

"Listen, we can either get this over with in less than a day, or we can be like normal people and get this done in 2 weeks' time." Naruto offered the ultimatum, now getting a perplexed look from Tazuna.

"Kid, how long have you known this mission was over C – rank?" Tazuna asked.

"As soon as we heard where to escort you to I knew that what you posted to the Hokage's office was really a cover up for something else. You lied about it so you could pay less for us to do the job. But Wave Country is in crisis with that asshole Gato ruining and 'running' the place, so they need our help. We're shinobi, we're trained to get the job done and that is what we'll do, no matter the situation. I honestly really couldn't care if Zabuza is currently under Gato's command, I've read up on his current standing with him recently, and it's not looking great. If I could get him and his gang working with Konoha, or even under our banner" He said, pointing to his headband, "then I'm on my way to completing another mission given directly from the Hokage."

"How did you know about Nami No Kuni's current situation?"

"My uncle travels a lot; let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Naruto shivered at his own use of the word, but it kind of fit Jiraiya to be a creepy uncle, so he left it at that.

"What about this 'overthrowing the Mizukage', then, Naruto?" His sensei quizzed him.

"Technically I have the option not to even tell you, but it's another S – Class secret that stems from the previous one, so death and treason, you know the rest." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Guys, can we just leave? I think we all want to get back to Konoha as soon as possible." Sasuke suggested plainly, not wanting to waste about in a broken country.

"THANK YOU!" Any other objections?" Naruto asked with strands of venom in his voice.

"None? Great!" Naruto then picked up the team once more, storming off to Nami No Kuni and briefly passing by Gozu and Meizu, although to Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna they were just brief, split second blurs.

(Tazuna's House – Five Minutes Later)

"WE'RE HERE KID, STOP!" commanded Tazuna.

All four Narutos stopped in front of the modest two storey house. Naruto put everyone down as Tazuna stumbled in and greeted his daughter and grandson, who looked a little depressed.

_'Alright, one clone to help that kid out, two clones to protect the house, and I'll go talk to Zabuza and kill Gato; simple!' _Naruto thought to himself, his clones catching his mental orders and taking their positions outside the house, the first clone to talk to the grandson later in the day.

"Alright, my clones have got the house covered; I'll go train in solitary if that's okay with you guys…" Naruto asked his team, receiving a nod from Kakashi.

"Awesome! I'll be back in… four or so hours, don't wait up!" He then sped off into the woods adjacent the house.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Is Naruto feeling… alright?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he has something... or someone waiting for him back home. Maybe even a girlfriend?" Sasuke suggested, worried about his friend.

"I hope he gets whatever's troubling him out of the way soon, he's been acting so weird lately…"

(In the woods – Two Minutes Later)

Naruto lay on the comfortable forest floor, looking up into the canopy with thinly veiled frustration and impatience.

_'Oh come ON! She should be here now!' _Naruto thought to himself.

As if on cue, a lovely looking woman made her appearance carrying a basket full of herbs, dressed in a blue kimono. She had shoulder length black hair that came from a double crown hidden beneath her 'Mist' headband. She couldn't have been more than a year older than Naruto.

"Hello there, are you lost?" _'Her voice sounds really sweet…' _Naruto thought.

"Hey Haku, and no, I'm the guy you're supposed to escort to Zabuza." Naruto replied simply.

Haku was a little shocked by this, but he fit the description the Demon Brothers gave perfectly.

_'So… much… power…' _Haku was blushing madly at how much chakra came from the 'boy' in front of her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Yuki Haku, last _known _remnant of the Yuki clan of Kirigakure, a clan which exhibited a rare bloodline in which one is able to use Ice Release techniques. Known for the 'end-all' technique "Demonic Ice Mirrors" which encases opponents in a dome of mirrors where the user can attack from every point in the space of mere seconds. Proficient in long range attacks incorporating the use of senbon needles and various medical techniques. If approached, one should remain as close to the target as possible as to avoid the use of such attacks during combat. Has talents much better suited for a medic than a mercenary. Likes strong men, apparently." The last bit caught Haku off-guard.

"H-how much of that was in the book?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"About half, I asked a friend of mine to keeps tabs on you and your gang about a week ago as soon as I learnt about the current situation in Nami No Kuni and Kirigakure. I need your help to stop an upcoming invasion of Konoha, but before that _you_ need _my_ help in killing Gato and the Mizukage. Me and my father have been up here before and have already set the rebels in place for the invasion of Kirigakure and the overthrowing of the Mizukage. I'm now here to help kill the Mizukage and ensure an alliance between Konoha and the new Kirigakure, as well as ensure your teams cooperation with us."

"Th-that's an-"

"S – Class secret only the Hokage, me or the future Mizukage are supposed to know, but I guess it's in both our best interests if your group would know now, too."

"Future Mizu-"

"Lovely girl, only a couple years older than me[1], but she's more than ready to take the job, you'll meet her soon enough."

"Could you please stop cu-"

"Cutting you off? I'd love to but we need to get moving, come on!" Naruto then sprang up and sped into a seemingly random direction.

"Wait! I haven't told you where to go yet!"

"When I said I had a friend keep tabs on you and your gang I _really _wasn't kidding!"

(Zabuza's Hideout – One Minute Later)

Zabuza poked his head out the door of his small hideout; a modest tent-like structure with 4 bedrolls and a fire pit in the centre, with smoke rising to the hole in the middle of the roof, which let in a dim sunlight.

He saw a black and red flash zoom through the forest zigzagged-ly before he saw several after images and a… child stand in front of him, although he was only a few inches shorter than Zabuza.

"Naruto, I presume?"

"Yes, Zabuza, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah. Where's Haku?"

"She'll be here in two minutes. We have much to discuss."

(Back at Tazuna's House)

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mom!" the grandson hugged his mother.

Sasuke leant to Kakashi, they were sitting at a table for lunch.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I can't say for certain, but I have a weird feeling Naruto had something to do with it…"

(Zabuza's Hideout)

"I'm all for the plan kid, but I can't say I have trust in your abilities if I haven't even seen 'em."

"A friendly spar then?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

A/N: Sweet bum-buggery this is a long chapter. I'm absolutely ecstatic about getting the chance to write lemon scenes later on.

* * *

"Don't hold back now, Zabuza!" Naruto said, taking the taijutsu stance his mother had taught him for offence – called 'The Dragon's Fang'.

"Alright kid, your funeral!" Zabuza said as he charged at Naruto, his giant blade brandished.

He took a mighty swipe from the left down at Naruto, who hadn't moved an inch, before receiving a devastating punch to his back, sending him flying through several trees. He stood groggily before preparing himself for another charge, this time with chakra infused into his legs.

_'Must've been an afterimage; this kid's fast!' _

"I wasn't joking when I said to not hold back. Come at me like you're trying to kill me." Naruto said almost teasingly.

Zabuza then stopped channelling chakra into his legs and flicked through several hand seals. A thick mist enshrouded the battlefield.

"Clever, but any old ninja who can course chakra through their eyes can see through this, Demons of the Mist or not." Naruto said, his eyes glowing an ethereal blue.

"Clones aren't going to work too well either, I'm afraid."

Naruto dodged four slices aimed at him in the space of half a second before jumping out of the way of the Zabuza clones.

Naruto then pulled out his own sword from the sheath on his back, shining brilliantly amongst the mist, giving him away to his attacker.

"Alright, if it's swordplay you want…" He charged at the four clones, their own blades on the defensive.

"It's swordplay you'll get!" Naruto said with fire in his eyes, chopping, slicing and stabbing the clones with furious speed and unmatched grace. In a split second, all four clones had dispelled into water puddles.

"Very good. But there's one more thing I have to be sure of, kid…"

"Ninjutsu?" Naruto said, speeding through hundreds of hand seals in mere seconds.

"Bingo." Zabuza's voice seemed to come from all around Naruto.

"Water Release: Water Hydra!" [2] Shouted Zabuza. Three reptilian heads stormed for Naruto at this shout, attacking his front, back and left sides.

"Lightning Release: Great Thunder Surge!"[3] Countered Naruto as he sent three bolts of lightning at the hydra heads, sending electricity through them and electrocuting Zabuza. The two previous jutsu Zabuza had used were now dispelled.

"Alright… we're in." Zabuza said, twitching with electricity flowing through his body.

"Awesome!" Naruto said, not even breaking a sweat from their previous engagement.

Haku had been watching the fight from a distance and blushing furiously at the display of raw power that came from Naruto. She would never admit to anyone, not even to Zabuza, whom she looked up to as a father, that she was a closet submissive – she loved men with power, and Naruto seemed to have _stupidly _high amounts of power, that even dwarfed Zabuza's! Her body felt hot and she couldn't stop staring at Naruto.

"Uh… Haku-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to the right slightly. A new and amazing smell made his nostrils flare in eagerness.

_'Kurama?' _Naruto tried to make contact with his tenant.

**_'Yeah kid, what is it?' _**Kurama seemed to have just awoken.

_'What's that… lovely smell?' _Naruto felt like he was being possessed.

Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes and took in the smell. A devilish smirk came across her face, causing Naruto to almost fake-cry in defeat.

**_'Judging from the beautiful young woman in front of you, it looks like some more of the extras I've packed for you are kicking in!'_**The devious cackle of the Kyuubi rang through Naruto's ears and mind tauntingly.

**_'Oh yeah, you'll be able to smell when a girl wants you, she's basically releasing her own pheromones to try and attract herself to you.' _**

_'SHIT! Is there some way to stop it? I really would like to get to know her better before we have sex!'_

**_'Goddamn, you're a gentleman, kid, but you're going to have to face these kinds of situations sooner or later.'_**

_'FUCKIN' HELL, KURAMA! I CAN'T MOVE A DAMN MUSCLE AND HAKU'S EDGING TOWARDS ME!' _Naruto screamed internally. He took a deep breath and attempted to strike a deal with the demon.

_'Okay, okay… How's this? If I agree to… do you a favour, will tell me how to stop this?'_

**_'Hmm… Alright kid, if you promise not to go back on your word, I'll take that deal!' _**She said with another cackle.

_'Great, now how do I STOP THIS?'_

**_'Okay first you have to…'_**

(Five Minutes Later)

Haku was asleep in Zabuza's hideout, he was sleeping adjacent her on the other side of the warm fire pit. Her head felt like it was splitting in two.

"What… the hell… happened?" She asked herself.

"And where did _he _go?"

She got up to mix some herbs for a headache relief solution. Haku picked up her mortar and pestle and began grinding the herbs. A note was on a small table by the pit. Haku stared at the note and read it over.

"blahblahblah leave for the rebel camp in four hours blahblahblah tried to rape him blahblah-" Haku stopped in mid-sentence. She dropped her mortar and pestle on the ground.

"Oh no."

(Rebel Camp)

"Hey Mei-chan!" Naruto said chirpily, a smile hiding behind his mask.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun." Mei turned from talking to her second in command Ao to face Naruto, a smile on her lips. She was about the same height as Naruto – 5 feet 10 inches, wore black shinobi pants and boots with a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a combat vest. Half of her gorgeous face was hidden by long, red hair that flowed into a ponytail halfway down her back.

"I have some good news, we're about to kill that bastard Yagura's supporter Gato, and we now have Momochi Zabuza, Yuki Haku, and the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu on our side for the battle ahead."

"That's great news! We will finally be able make a new Kirigakure!" Mei was ecstatic at the news.

"But wait, isn't Gatos hideout hours away from here?" she asked the masked man in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm just a clone though, he sent me as soon he was able to recruit Zabuza's gang."

"So where is he now? How will he get here in time for the battle?"

"Probably killing Gato and his men by now, and he'll just perform a teleportation technique to get here, which reminds me…"

The clone pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with a red handle and handed to Mei, handle outwards.

"You'll need to hold on to this."

"What is it?"

"A locator for a family jutsu, that's all I'm allowed to say at the moment, sorry!" With that, the clone dispersed, leaving a confused Mei inspecting the kunai.

"He seemed all too cheery about this – I doubt his father told him about the other part of the mission…" She sighed to herself.

(Gato's Hideout)

Now, this was a violent site. Limbs, organs and innards were thrown about the dimly lit room like some warbeast had gotten hungry. Or some man had acted out an act of justice, blood dripping from his blade and a cowering man in a corner. The stench of death filled the room and blood was almost everywhere.

"Now I'm gonna' throw you to the lovely townspeople you've been bastardising for years like a little fishy to hundreds of ravenous, hungry sharks." Naruto stared right into the shivering, little man's eyes.

"You're gonna' be torn apart!" He said with a mischievous cackle, infused with demonic chakra.

Naruto shunshinned away from the bloody scene, mentally messaging his clones to rally the townspeople.

(The Village Square [4])

"He's all yours! For Kaiza!" Naruto shouted as he threw the man into the crowd, crashing in front of a little boy with a bat in his hand, wearing overalls and a fiery look in his eye.

"For Kaiza!" The crowd shouted as the little boy began savagely beating the cowering man.

Naruto smiled evilly at the scene and used the Body Flicker Technique [5] once more to transport himself to Tazuna's house.

(Tazuna's House)

Naruto pokedhis head in the front door of the house where Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the table, eating their lunch.

"Yeah, alright, Gato's dead, Zabuza's on our side now and the mission's done." He stated calmly.

Kakashi just stared at him in disbelief.

"We've been here less than five hours…"

"And I said I _really _didn't want to waste time here. The fat bastard's dead, you can count on that, I have another mission around the area though, so I'll be back in at most a day or two."

Naruto left no room for argument as he left in a radiant red flash.

(Rebel Camp)

Naruto had teleported to Mei's side; she was currently looking over her battle plans. It seemed that she had not noticed him.

"Boo!" Naruto had grabbed Mei by the shoulders. She whipped around with lightning speeds and landed an earth shattering punch to his sternum, but Naruto didn't budge an inch. He was just laughing and smiling goofily at Mei's expression of shock.

"God damn it!" Mei began laughing uncontrollably at his smile for a good couple of minutes before she settled down and talked to the 'boy' about her battle plans.

"Now that you're here I assume Gato is dead?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And Zabuza's gang will be arriving in about six hours. We'll be able to launch our assault at midnight and catch the Mizukage's forces by surprise."

"Are you… in a hurry, Naruto-kun?"

"…Kinda'. I have someone waiting at home for me." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay… Oh! That reminds me, did your father ever tell you about the second part of your mission?" Mei's face was blushing slightly at this point.

"Hmm… I do remember him mentioning something about a diplomatic relationship between Konoha and Kiri after we finish off Yagura, why?"

"Did he perhaps… tell you what he needed to ensure this diplomatic relation?"

"No, why?" Naruto was getting worried.

_'What could it possibly be…?' _He thought to himself.

Mei sighed, and let her hair out of its ponytail.

_'I'm going to have to get him back for this…' _she thought to herself angrily.

"Naruto, to ensure the cooperation of our two villages, we need to marry one person from either side who stand in points of political power-"

"Goddamn it, he suggested me and some old, leathery hag didn't he? I'm going to kill him when I get home!"

"No, Naruto! He offered you and me this chance to ensure our villages cooperation."

"Wait a second; what?"

Mei sighed again.

_'He must not be thinking straight today…' _

"After we kill Yagura and I assume the position of Godaime Mizukage, me and you are to be married to ensure the cooperation of our villages, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: Right there is another cliff-hanger. And to that dude who couldn't write well, you gave no response on why Mei and Konan should be in the harem, buddy. And Haku could be part of the harem too, I don't know. This was a fucking long chapter; almost four days, sixteen idea shortages and thirty-six rewrites to the story in all. I reckon I have the energy for another three or four girls to fit into the harem left, so get in quick! If you have any other suggestions for fucking anything feel free to PM me.

Edit: The last bits are Naruto just rushing through his mission to complete his other A / S rank mission assigned by Minato. (Will be explained in the next chapter, don't worry too hard). As far as Naruto knowing everything 'before it happens' goes, remember that he's read the bingo book inside and out, and that his father had with him on a mission to Nami No Kuni beforehand in a diplomatic mission. (Again, that will be explained in the next chapter, so PLEASE don't worry too hard).

[1] - Yup, I've changed her age.

[2] - Made this one up.

[3] - This one, too.

[4] - I don't know the name of the village, so, yeah.


	4. Chapter 4: Screw it, we'll have 20!

A/N: If anything seems like it's pulled out of my ass, (it's full of plot devices) it probably is. To the dudebro who suggested Suigetsu… I'm going to need more of a reason than "she died too soon" to throw her in the 'let's-all-love-Naruto' bandwagon. After that, there's (EDIT) many spots left for suggesting harem members. Remember everyone's a possibility – if you can give me a good reason why they should be in here.

* * *

(Outskirts of Kirigakure – Two Weeks Ago)

Naruto summoned a scout frog in the middle of a dirt path surrounded by thick forests.

"Alright, I need you to scout out this area for any other shinobi. Track them and report back to me daily if you find them." He commanded the little frog.

"And my payment?" A nasally voice responded.

"Of course." Naruto unrolled a scroll and unsealed a handful of juicy worms, which the frog gladly devoured.

"Every day you come back to me with new information is another handful. More if you find more shinobi, got it?"

"Yeth thir!" The frog said, with worms in its mouth. It then hopped into the forest with promptness.

"So it's not just me, huh?" Minato asked his son.

"Huh?"

"While those frogs preach a moral high road they're a little susceptible to greed, don't you think?" Minato questioned his son.

Naruto chuckled lightly at that – it wasn't entirely untrue…

"Alright… so remind me what we're doing out here again?" Naruto asked his father.

The two were walking to the rebel outpost that Mei Terumi and her followers had set up, to assist them in overthrowing the fourth Mizukage.

"We're helping the Kirigakure rebels prepare for the invasion of the village behind us in an effort to bring a forth a new age for Kirigakure, and new political relations with the village." Minato said sternly.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"It's nothing. I just… hate being away from home, you know? Away from Mom, Hinata-chan, and my friends… " Naruto sighed.

Minato saw an opening to tease.

"Oh so Hinata-chan isn't a friend?" He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Naruto's face reddened deeply at this.

"No, no, n- I mean yeah! She's my best friend!" Naruto stammered out.

"Or perhaps she's more than a friend, hmm?" Minato started laughing at Naruto's vacant expression, and almost blood-red face.

_'…Do I like her as more than a friend? I mean, sure, we spend a lot of time together, and she is a wonderful person, who wants nothing more than to protect those who are precious to her…'_

**_'Don't forget she has the largest rack of any girl her age, as well as most women older than her.'_**

_'…Thank you, Kurama… Can you help me out with this? Do you think I like her?'_

**_'Kid, you like every goddamn girl you meet, but I assume you're talking about the boyfriend/girlfriend kind of 'like'.'_**

_'Yeah.'_

**_'Definitely. I can physically FEEL the sexual tension between you two every time you train together!'_**

_'…Are you being serious? Please tell me you're not being serious.'_

**_'Eh, half-and-half. You definitely like her in that way and she likes you back. But don't you have a mission to worry about now? As much I hate to say it, relationships can wait 'till later.'_**

_'Thanks, really.'_

**_'Don't mention it.'_**

"Naruto? You okay?"

Naruto snapped out of his entranced state.

"Uh yeah dad, I'm fine. Let's keep walking."

Minato sighed.

"Alright, alright…"

[One Hour Later…]

Naruto and Minato arrived at the rebel outpost, a tiny fortress out in the middle of seemingly nowhere, surrounded by 8 feet walls, and containing several tents and makeshift, square, dull grey buildings all throughout the interior. Watchtowers were at each corner of the fortress, each occupied by two guards keeping eyes out for the occasional Kiri scout party or wild animal.

They were stopped at the gate by a large man with an eye patch. To the normal person he would've been intimidating, but Minato seemed unfazed by him.

"State your business here." Said the man. His voice sounded like he had gargled gravel beforehand.

"We're the help from Konoha, Minato and Naruto Namikaze."

The man visibly stiffened at the mention of 'Namikaze'.

"U-Uh, right this way sirs, sorry to keep you waiting. Captain Terumi's building has the blue banner above its door. It's the farthest building on your left as you walk in."

"Thanks." Minato said with a smile.

The two made their way past what seemed like the same tents and buildings multiple times before reaching the same grey, square building with a blue banner above its door. They entered, being faced with a beautiful redheaded woman who was currently slouched over a table, looking at a map of Kirigakure, placing markers across its surface.

She looked up from her map to see two blondes walk in her front door. She had a stern expression on her face, the kind that said 'I'm here to get shit done'.

"Hokage-sama." She greeted with a nod, which Minato reciprocated. Minato was well known as Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' and such almost everyone had heard of him, and a large amount knew what he looked like.

"Mei-san. This is my son Naruto; he's here to assist us."

"Good. We will need all the help we can get. Apart from choosing who will lead Kirigakure next, training our soldiers, healing our wounded and hunting for supplies, there aren't that many of us to spare."

"Which reminds me; why not just appoint yourself as the next Mizukage? You'd have my vote."

"As much as I'd like that, I also like my troops having faith in me. I'd like them to have a say in who'd they want to lead our village as well."

"I'm almost certain they'd say the same thing as my father here, Mei-san." Naruto perked. He was trying his best to match his fathers and Mei's seriousness.

She smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. Now, you two can take any job you'd like to complete. Like I said, in preparation for the invasion, we still have to train our soldiers, heal our wounded, hunt for supplies and… we will need someone to lead the assault against Yagura alongside me."

"We only have a week here at most, Mei-san, but I will train your soldiers for the time being."

"And I will investigate healing your wounded men, and hunt for supplies. My clones will be able to make short work of scavenging."

"As of healing my men? I mean no offense, but how can I be sure of your skill?"

Minato was about to barge in, but Naruto reacted before he could.

"I've been training under the Slug Sage Tsunade for the past six years. Half of that was learning how to hurt people, and half of that was learning how to heal people. My massive chakra reserves could heal everyone in this outpost and I'd still be able to make a surplus two-thousand shadow clones to defend this place, if the need called for it."

Mei was taken aback, but quickly bolstered her reserve.

"What about the control of such massive reserves? How do I know you won't kill my men due to chakra overload?"

"…Training with the Toad Sage Jiraiya since I was five years old in chakra control and elemental alignments. Need I say more?"

Mei smirked at Naruto.

"No. You can have the job. The hospital is three buildings down from here."

She took a slip of paper from a cabinet and handed it to Naruto.

"And this is the amount of food, water and medicine we need."

Naruto took the slip, eyed it for a brief moment, and nodded to Mei before stepping out of the building. Naruto created one hundred clones and sent them to scavenge around the exterior of the outpost. He then created ten more, and sent them towards Kirigakure.

"And I'll train your troops. Unfortunately I will be in Konoha during the invasion, so Naruto here will lead the attack with you. Speaking of Naruto…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"In order to secure diplomatic neutrality after you, or anyone the troops may choose sit as the Fifth Mizukage, a marriage between two of our highest politically standing village members needs to be made."

"Who would that entail?"

"Usually, either Kages or their children, but…"

"…But?"

"I already have a wife. So that would leave my son. And you're young enough that you've no children."

"What if your son wants to marry another woman?"

"He falls under the Restoration of Clans Act of Konoha, seeing as he is technically the second last of two clans."

"What about you?"

"Me and my wife only wanted one child – so the responsibility of rebuilding both our clans falls on Naruto."

"That's a crazy responsibility for a kid to have, don't you think?"

"I haven't told him yet. And he's only three years younger than you; I wouldn't be so quick to call him a kid, in any sense of the term."

"Don't you think you should tell him that he's your village's bargaining chip? That he'll have to marry multiple women?"

"I will inform him in due time, you can be sure of that."

Mei let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, can I just please ask you tell him before he comes back for the invasion? I will need him in top condition for the battle."

Minato nodded and left the building to train the rebel troops. Mei went back to planning their next, and hopefully final attack on Kirigakure. After three days, Naruto had managed to bring back enough food, medicine and water to last the entire outpost for another two months, and had even healed every wounded soldier in the hospital. Needless to say, Mei was impressed.

_'Hmm… Maybe being his wife wouldn't be SO bad. He does seem to care for those who need his help…' _Mei kept a close eye on the 'boy' for the remainder of his stay.

(Outskirts of Kirigakure – Now)

"After we kill Yagura and I assume the position of Godaime Mizukage, me and you are to be married to ensure the cooperation of our villages, Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what to say. His mind was almost hurting at trying to comprehend what Mei said. He was just staring blankly at her before shaking his head and snapping back to reality.

"Cool. B-but before we get married, do you want to get to know each other first? Over dinner, maybe?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

It was Mei's turn to be taken aback.

_'That fast, huh?'_

"That's very… chivalrous of you Naruto…" She said with a blush.

"I don't want it to be forced upon us, but in saying that I don't want us to force love either. If we're gonna' be married, I want us to be a couple before, you know?" His smile was very wide and felt natural to him at this point. Mei returned the smile with her own, her blush deepening a little.

"And besides, I don't want to end up like Jiraiya…" Naruto said before laughing.

"So what do you say, after we overthrow Yagura, you want to celebrate with dinner?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to. Thank you, Naruto-_kun_." She said before giving him a small peck on his cheek.

Naruto blushed madly before leaving Mei alone to prepare for the battle ahead. In less than sixteen hours they were either going to free Kirigakure and its bloodline citizens from fear, or die trying.

(Three Hours Later)

Haku, Zabuza, Gozu and Meizu had arrived at the outpost gates before being stopped by the large guard.

"State your business here."

"I'm Zabuza Momochi, me and my gang are here to help your Captain Terumi." Zabuza then handed the man the note Naruto had written for them. The guard eyed it suspiciously before nodding to men manning the gate controls, and letting the four pass through.

They were quickly greeted by Naruto, who led them to Mei's building. Haku avoided eye contact with Naruto like it was the plague. They stepped into the dull grey building, with Naruto at Zabuza's side, and Haku and the Demon Brothers behind.

"Good. Now that you four are here we can finally commence the final stages of our assault. I'm Mei Terumi, I am the leader of this rebellion, and after a majority voting from the soldiers, I will be the new Mizukage after we kill Yagura. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Haku, Gozu and Meizu bowed shortly whilst Zabuza just nodded at her.

Mei then unrolled her map on her desk, ushering the five of them to look at it. It was a map of the gate to Kirigakure, where the main battle would take place.

"I won't waste any time here, so I will be assigning you your roles in the upcoming battle."

Everyone remained silent, edging Mei to continue.

"Me and Naruto will lead the attack the heart of the city, where Yagura currently resides. Zabuza will follow us shortly, wiping out the main resistance and securing this point here." Mei pointed to a point that was a few hundred metres away from the Kage Tower towards the main gate.

"Gozu and Meizu; you two will wipe up any remaining resistance on your way to securing this point as well." The two gave her a brief nod.

"And Haku, you will be providing ranged support from within our ranks as our main force moves in."

"Yes, Terumi-sama." Haku nodded.

"Alright, we move out in less than thirteen hours, get some sleep, eat some food, and do whatever you need to prepare yourselves." Mei commanded. The four left briefly, Haku still avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"Does she… hate you or something?" Mei asked Naruto, who was still looking over the map.

"Haku? Quite the opposite, actually. You know, _really _likes me…"

"Huh… Do you like her back?" A small pang of jealousy ran through Mei.

"Haven't been around her enough to make a solid opinion on that… Why do you ask?"

"No reason." And with that, Naruto finished looking over the map and grabbed Mei's soft hands.

"I will not cheat on you. Even though the marriage is well… forced, it's still marriage and I still plan to treat you right, don't forget about that." Naruto said with a smile, Mei briefly returning the gesture before looking down.

"Naruto-kun… there is something else you have to know about… but…" Mei's hands were shaking.

"What is it?" His voice, as calming as could be to Mei's ears, did nothing to alleviate her situation.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; it is not my place to tell. As soon as you get back to Konoha, ask your father about the Restoration of Clans Act. He will, hopefully, explain everything." Mei's uncovered green eye then met Naruto's deep blue. He pulled down his facemask and took a deep breath.

Naruto then uncovered her other eye and kissed Mei. At first it was shallow, and Mei was shocked, but after a few seconds she fell into the kiss and it became deep and loving, Naruto's arms traveling around her waist, and Mei's arms to around his neck. The two stayed like this for some time, before finally breaking apart, out of breath. Naruto leant to her left ear and whispered;

"Thank you, Mei-_chan_." He then left the building to prepare for the battle.

Mei just stood there, looking a mixture of shocked and… happy.

_'That was… amazing!' _She thought to herself before finally going over her battle plans for the hundredth time.

(Rebel Hospital –Three Hours Later)

Haku was wandering around the hospital to see if she could help anybody. Upon entering the building she found that it was strangely… bare.

She turned to a doctor who was wearing field fatigues and thick rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, where are all the patients?" She asked.

"Ever since those two from Konoha came here about two weeks ago they healed all of our sick and injured and trained everybody so they wouldn't be injured as much in combat anymore."

"Two from Konoha?"

"The Yellow Flash and his son."

"Do you mean the blondes?"

"Yeah, Minato and Naruto I think their names were. In fact one of them is here now."

"You mean in the hospital now?"

"Yeah, he came to check if we were all ready for the battle, to see if we needed any last minute supplies, that sort of thing."

Haku then promptly tried her best to storm out of the hospital. She did NOT want to face Naruto now, or at any other time. She would avoid him like the plague till the day she died… had she not run into him in the hallway.

She was caught before she could fall to the ground, thanking her saviour behind closed eyes and not realising who it was.

"Don't mention it." That oddly calming voice sent shivers up her spine at the same time.

She opened her eyes and blushed furiously at the sight.

_'God damn it, I HAD to run into him!" _She berated herself before Naruto spoke up again.

"You know, I was hoping to run into you here, just not… literally, you know?" Naruto chuckled warmly whilst Haku was still blushing, and doing her very best to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously, though, don't worry about it, I could tell you weren't yourself during that, uh, incident."

"You- you mean it?" her tiny voice squeaked.

"Yeah. I'd really like for us to be friends, so don't worry about it." His smile calmed her down considerably.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun, I'd like for us to be friends as well." She matched his smile with her own.

The two then walked out of the hospital and started talking about themselves; likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of thing. Naruto managed to take in that she too cared for those who were precious to her, and would protect them with her life if the occasion called for it. Haku then told him about her upbringing, and how her mother was killed by her father when he found out she carried a bloodline, and how Zabuza had saved her from him when she was being attacked by him.

_'With an upbringing like that, she still manages to protect all of those people…' _Naruto had begun to admire her.

(Kirigakure Gates – Ten Hours Later)

Naruto had gotten six hours of sleep before finalising the battle plans with Mei and moving out to Kirigakure. A massive army had amassed outside the village gates, led by Naruto and Mei. She turned to face her soldiers

"Men, as you know I was never one for speeches. And that's not going to change! Let's kick some ass!" The soldiers roared at this and charged the village gates, having Naruto break down the massive stone constructs with a devastating punch, and sending debris flying into the village's guards.

Naruto and Mei stormed ahead, wiping out the main pockets of resistance with ease before running into the diminuitive Three Tails Jinchuuriki himself, right in front of the Kage Tower.

"You do realise you've made this too easy for us, right?" Naruto asked.

Yagura gave no reply, opting instead to rush at Mei and kill her swiftly. Mei gracefully dodged his attack only to be kicked in the back and sent flying into a nearby building, that is to say if Naruto hadn't caught her just moments before.

"Damn, he's fast… Thanks" She said to him.

"Don't mention it!" Yelled another Naruto as he rushed past her, right towards Yagura. Mei looked up and saw a clone holding her upright, before she stood up on her own.

"Foolish." Stated Yagura, as he easily sidestepped Naruto's seemingly obvious attack, he was about to counter with his own deadly force but something stopped him.

"What… What have you done to me?" He rasped.

Naruto appeared right in front of his face.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean not being able to move?" Naruto replied calmly.

"That's in part due to a chakra binding technique; you could kind of think of it like an advanced version of the chakra strings that can bind to living matter." Naruto pointed to another clone of his who was tethering more red chakra strings to Yagura.

Yagura struggled in his bindings but could not move an inch.

"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" Yagura spat.

"I have some questions for you before I annihilate you. An interrogation, if you will."

"What could you possibly want to know?"

"Your eyes… you're being manipulated by some outside force. A force strong enough to control your mind… I've only heard of it once before – where is he?"

"Who?!"

"Don't bullshit me, Yagura! Where is Obito?!"

Before Yagura could react, markings began to glow across his face, and a searing, roaring pain erupted throughout his entire body. A chilling scream came from his tiny form before he dropped to the ground, looking pale and underfed, like all of his essence was siphoned out of him.

…

…

"What the FUCK was _that?_" Mei shouted, shocked beyond all belief.

"He obviously doesn't want us to know where he is…" Naruto murmured.

"WHO? Who could possibly be so important that you stop in the middle of a battle and talk to a guy before he ups and kills himself?"

"Obito Uchiha, from what I've heard from my godfather, he's part of, or leading the Akatsuki."

Mei visibly calmed down and looked back at her men.

_'Oh, we're slaughtering them. Cool.'_ She thought to herself nonchalantly before sighing and looking back to Naruto.

"Alright, I have to ask – Akat-who?"

"Akatsuki, a crime organisation based out of Amegakure that until recently only took S-class jobs to fund themselves." Naruto stated, parroting information Jiraiya had told him and his father months ago. [1]

"That doesn't sound too bad, what do you mean until recently?"

"Because recently they've been going after Jinchuuriki, like Yagura here."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"Biju. Tailed beast containers, basically."

Mei didn't look as shocked as Naruto thought she might.

"How did you know Yagura was one of them?" She asked.

"Because…" Naruto started channelling chakra from Kurama, creating a furious red glow around himself.

"I too, am a Jinchuuriki."

_'Yeah, alright, NOW she's shocked…' _Naruto jokingly thought to himself.

"You mean… you carry a demon within you?"

"More like she lives in me, it's kind of weird." Naruto rattled off.

"She?"

"That doesn't matter too much… You still up for that date?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course!" She near shouted, blushing profusely.

"B-but we really need to check on my men, I have faith in them, just…" She took a brief glance over to Zabuza, who was currently wiping out Yagura loyalists by the tens with every swing of his giant sword.

"I'd like to have something left of this town when we take over." She said, damn near deadpanning at her soldiers.

(Two Days Later)

Kirigakure had been cleaned up, Mei had been instated as Mizukage, and new internal policies were being formed. Six stood at the village gates, Zabuza and his gang, along with Naruto and Mei.

Naruto had placed homing markers for the Flying Thunder God technique in the Kiri Mizukage Tower on his second day there so he could see Mei any time he wanted. He was now currently priming his technique to travel to Konoha. He had developed a new version of his dad's most famous jutsu, which allowed more than one person to be transported over large distances almost instantaneously.

Mei was currently travelling with the group to discuss the position of the four ninja after Minato had defended against the invasion Naruto had informed him about months earlier. She was also there to go on the date Naruto had promised her – as rebuilding the village took priority during their time in Kirigakure.

A red flash later, they appeared in front of the Konoha Hokage Tower, Haku, Gozu, Meizu and Mei feeling a little dizzy after their less than adventurous trek. Naruto stepped foot into the Hokage's Tower before greeting a passing Tsunade and Shizune. They took up positions in Konoha Hospital when Dan, Tsunade's lover and Shizune's uncle, along with Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki had died. It didn't take them long to start basically running the hospital with their skill. After all, Tsunade had saved thousands of lives in her time working the hospital. She was also Kushina's favourite gambling buddy too, but that was a story for another time. [2]

Naruto took a deep sigh before opening the door to the Hokage's office.

_'This is going to be a loooooong day…' _He thought bitterly to himself.

"Hey son! Hey Mei! How'd the invasion go?" Minato said all-too-cheerily.

And so, Naruto and Mei informed Minato of all the happenings that went down in Kirigakure, Naruto also explaining the new alliance with Zabuza and his gang.

"Sounds awesome! You guys will be given honorary team status here in Konoha for the duration of your stay. Zabuza here will be your jonin sensei, and you three will be genin!" Minato said, pointing to the downtrodden looks of Haku, Gozu and Meizu before turning back to Mei.

_'Clever, this way they'll be able to enter the chuunin exams and possibly wipe out some potential enemies.' _Naruto thought.

"They'll be all yours after the invasion is dealt with, that is to say if they don't want to stay here."

"Thank you, Minato-san." Mei said with a slight bow.

"Zabuza, can you take these three and wait outside, please? I have to speak with my father privately." Naruto asked the masked man.

"Sure, c'mon." Zabuza ushered his 'team' to leave the office.

Naruto wasted no time.

"Dad, what is the Restoration of Clans Act?" Naruto asked his now confused father.

"Uh... uh, who told you?" Minato asked.

"Dad! I just want the truth! What is it?"

Minato sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.

"It is a ruling meant to help sole survivors of clans with bloodlines or something else to rebuild, essentially. It's also a means for the Civilian Council to try and get more power through means of betrothal. I wanted to tell you when you were ready but…" Minato looked at Mei again.

"Yeah. At the Acts most basic form, you will be the head of not only one, but two clans when you turn sixteen [3], Naruto, and by the time you're eighteen, you would have to have at least five wives of your choice to avoid being forced into marriage via betrothal of one of the Council's own kin. But there have been cases where one has had more than twenty wives." Minato continued.

"Thanks, although I'd appreciate if shit like this came to me a little earlier. Especially like using me as a means of diplomacy through an arranged marriage. Is there anything else I should know?"

"When you get home, me and your mother need to talk to you about bloodlines. That's all I can say for the moment. Oh, and about living arrangements when you get older." He added offhandedly.

_'Bloodlines? Could I have one?' _Naruto decided not to pressure on, instead opting to follow his dad's words, and exit the building with Mei in tow.

Naruto let out another sigh. This one, however, felt relieved and left a big smile on Naruto's face.

"Mei-chan, would you be as kind as to escort me on a dinner date this evening?" Naruto asked serenely.

"I would love to Naruto-kun; perhaps you could show me around the town." She suggested, a smile caressing her face as well.

Naruto simply smiled brighter at that before remembering his previous obligations.

"Oh yeah, I have to talk to a couple of people, I'll meet you on top of the Hokage Monument say, around 7PM?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then!" The two then parted ways, Naruto to his house and Mei to the market district.

* * *

A/N: I don't know, I wanted to add more, but yeah.

Practicing drawing shit so I can post some art of this stuff.

Yeah.

EDIT (I keep forgetting this shit): [1] - You'd think that his godfather would inform him and his dad about people that were going to hunt for him, wouldn't you?

EDIT 2 (I'M SO GODDAMN BAD AT THIS):

[2] - Yeah, I always assumed these two would be buds, don't know why though.

[3] - What, you'd expect him to live with his parents forever? Fuck that, he's got some loving to do!


	5. Chapter 5: Adventures in Omnipotence

A/N: Kiba is now FemKiba (Kira). I'll edit the previous chapters if he's (she's) been mentioned as a boy.

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

Fu was bored out of her mind. Naruto's clone had shown her around Konoha in the first two days and now there was nothing to do, as she was not yet a full ninja of the village. She watched out a window from Naruto's bedroom as a familiar red blur stormed towards the house, ripping her from her boredom. It was something about Naruto – the way he had cared for her – that made Fu like him. Usually she harboured a hate for, well, everyone. But Naruto had changed that in her. He had shown her… humanity, when no one else had.

Basically what I'm trying to say is she was developing some kind of… crush… on her self-proclaimed 'protector'.

The fact that he looked built like a brick house and was handsome (to say the least, in her mind) helped as well, although the fact that he wore a mask to cover up his Adonis-like features disappointed her to no end.

Naruto stepped into his house and quickly greeted his mother before taking a deep breath and walking up to his room, presumably to where Fu was. During his mission(s) he was constantly thinking of her and how she was fitting in to Konoha. He didn't know if it was by his own feelings, or Kurama's influence, but he had been thinking of Fu romantically, and how she would think of him, even though the concept of having more than one partner was still foreign to him.

So what was he doing now?

Naruto was going to ask Fu out on a date.

* * *

A/N: Calm down, he hasn't gone all Jiraiya on us. At least I fucking hope not.

* * *

You see, what Minato said about the Council being able to choose his wives for him scared Naruto deeply. He didn't want the Council to have more power than they needed, and there was only one clan heir he'd accept if that was the case. Well… two, maybe [1]… But he wanted to develop relations with those _he'd _want to marry before any of those old bastards could palm off their daughters.

Right now, the list of women he wanted to marry was kind of short, so he had to get to work.

He stopped in his tracks to ruffle through his coat and grab a piece of paper to look at again, for what had to be the millionth time that day, after hearing the news from his dad.

_'Mei, Hinata, Fu…' _Naruto began rattling through names in his head before his tenant perked up.

**_'I know! What about that ramen girl, Ayame? Or that one that tried to rape you? And where the fuck am I?'_**

_'…Not entirely out of the question, but I do need to spend more time with them before I can even consider them, even if they want me. Haku's nice… And I don't even know how you can become physical…' _He began trailing off once more before shaking himself out of his entranced state. He had a job to do!

_'What am I talking about here? I shouldn't think of a woman's feelings like that!' _He shuddered internally at the use of the word 'job'.

He steeled his resolve and entered his bedroom.

"Hey Fu-chan! How've you been going?" Naruto tried to convey as much of Minato's jovial tone into that sentence as possible.

"Hi Naruto-kun! I'm great!" She said as she hugged him, shocking Naruto a little.

"That's awesome! Hey, uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to uh…"

_'Why is this so hard?' _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked down at the now worried looking Fu, whom he was still holding.

"Fu-chan, would you like to… go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked, only a trace of fear in his words.

Fu blushed hard.

"I- I'd love to, Naruto-kun…" Fu said, blood rushing to her face.

"Awesome! There's just one thing you have to know about before either of us goes through with this, though…"

Naruto then explained the whole 'Restoration of Clans Act' ordeal except for the 'five wives' part, as well as his betrothal to Mei.

Fu looked down before smiling at Naruto with glee.

"That's fine, I don't mind sharing, but you'd better make the date special!" She said before giving him a small peck on the cheek – causing Naruto to blush. He felt like a massive weight was taken off his shoulders, and gave her his own cheeky grin.

"Don't worry Fu-chan; I've got the perfect place in mind!" He said before giving her a small peck of his own.

"I have to go soon though - I've got to talk to Hinata-chan and then I have to talk to my parents about something when dad gets home…" Naruto said forlornly.

He then gave Fu a light kiss on the lips before she had time to react.

"But I'll make you feel loved tomorrow night, don't worry." He said before letting go and shunshinning away from Fu, leaving her flabbergasted and blushing madly.

(Hyuuga Compound – 4 PM)

Naruto strolled up to the Hyuuga Compound Gates that were currently being guarded by two of the Branch House Family.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san, what is your business here today?" One asked.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just here to talk to Hinata if that's okay." Naruto smiled at the guards.

"Of course, go right in."

Naruto made his way through the compound, greeting Hinata's little sister Hanabi and her mother, Hinako, he attributed the absence of Neji to him training with his team.

He came to the door of Hinata's room and knocked before being met with a smiling face.

"Naruto-kun, you're back!" she said, her smile never breaking.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto was still blushing slightly from his encounter with Fu.

"How'd the mission go?" She asked intently.

Naruto then explained how he let a village tear apart a crime boss and took over a city.

"That sounds amazing Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy!" Naruto found himself scratching the back of his head.

A silent, slightly awkward pause filled the room for a couple of minutes.

"Say, uh… Hina-chan…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"W-would you like to go out on a date with me, Friday night?" Naruto said this with lightning speed.

"Naruto-kun… I- I'd love to…" Hinata's face was blood red at this point, but she still managed to squeak out these words.

"Awesome!" Naruto hugged Hinata, right before he quickly pulled himself from her and cleared his throat.

"Uh… sorry. There's one thing you have to know before you go through with it though…"

"W-what could that be, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto told Hinata what he had told Fu.

Hinata was silent for a moment before sighing and looking down at herself.

"I… I don't know… can I have some time to think about it?" She asked sadly.

Naruto felt his throat lock up.

"Yeah, of course, Hina-chan… I'll see you later, then." Naruto waved gloomily as he exited the compound towards his house once more.

_'Alright… got to book the restaurant for tonight… and talk to mom and dad…" _Naruto thought to himself, trying his best to block out his previous encounter with Hinata. He made a clone to quickly book the restaurant run by a member of the Akimichi clan.

He continued his way home whilst his clone leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

(Namikaze Estate – Five Minutes Later)

"Ah, good, you're back. Now we can finally talk, son." Minato said to Naruto as he walked in, Kushina sitting beside him at dinner table.

Naruto stayed silent and took a seat adjacent to his parents, on the opposite side of the table.

"Naruto, what do you know about the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans?" Kushina asked him.

"Nothing beyond what you've already told me. Remind me what this talk was about, again?"

"Bloodlines, Naruto. Were you aware that both clans possessed bloodlines?" [2]

Naruto's awed silence told her to continue.

"The Uzumaki clan possessed a bloodline that allowed them to summon, and inherit traits of otherworldly beasts known as dragons [3]. When mastered, and the summoning contract signed, one is able to turn their skin into impenetrable scales, breath fire without worry of suffocating yourself or using chakra, and grow massive wings that allow you to take flight. It also allows you to generate much more body heat than normal when it's needed, and your blood will allow you heal grievous wounds."

"What?! That's- wait… how would dragon's blood heal people?"

"It all goes back to a tale that described how humanity was saved by the dragon god, Ryujin. It was told that his blood could bring the dead back to life, and all of his descendants had the ability, but to a lesser extent.

"That's awesome! Am I able to receive the Dragon contract alongside the Toad contract?" Naruto piqued.

Kushina was lost in thought for a moment before shrugging at Naruto.

"Probably, all the contract asks for is a test and a payment of some sort, but I'll have to guide you through it if you really want the ability."

"That sounds amazing! What about the Namikazes, dad?"

"I'm glad you're so excited about this Naruto. The Namikazes have the bloodline ability to call on spirits of the shinobi who have passed away and absorb their knowledge, strength and experience momentarily in battle, sometimes even permanently. It's actually how I discovered the Hiraishin. During a battle with an enemy shinobi, I had called upon the spirit of Tobirama Senju, and discovered that he had developed it as a Space-Time ninjutsu, but I'll tell you more about that later. You can also talk to the dead and the Shinigami for a short amount of time, and you'll have access to a whole bunch of new offensive and defensive darkness based jutsu! In fact, a lot of the torture techniques we use on enemy shinobi are derived from jutsu that were passed down the Namikaze bloodline."

"Kickass! How do I acquire that?"

"You have to pass a trial set by the Shinigami himself." Minato shuddered after saying that.

"Is it bad?"

"I can't say too much."

Naruto was deep in thought before finally smiling at his parents.

"Thanks guys, when can I start training in my bloodlines?"

Kushina and Minato smiled back at Naruto before Kushina ruffled his hair.

"As soon as you want, but we have a council meeting to attend to tonight, so it'll have wait till tomorrow, okay?" Kushina asked.

Naruto frowned exaggeratedly before smiling again at his parents.

"Sweet! I can't wait to start!"

Minato and Kushina then left the estate, leaving Naruto and Fu alone in the large house. Naruto chatted with Fu promptly before resting up for his date with Mei that night.

(Outside The Hokage Tower – 6:30)

_'You know, I don't remember telling Mei where we'd meet…' _Naruto thought. He was currently wandering around the village before his date. He had picked up some roses from the Yamanaka shop and was aimlessly searching for Mei.

_'Oh wait, the Hokage Monument!' _He slapped himself mentally.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Naruto atop the Shodaime's head, roses in hand waiting for Mei. He was currently wearing a dark red kimono with a black obi and the markings of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans on his back. Underneath his kimono he still wore his facemask, opting to keep it hidden from public view. He saw a red head poking up from beyond a hill before it popped out and smiled at him.

"Good evening, Mei-chan. These are for you!" He said with an endearing, hidden smile, handing Mei the roses.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! They're beautiful." She replied, taking the roses with her left hand and offering her right to Naruto, who led her to the restaurant.

(Ten Minutes Later)

The two had made their way to the Akimichi Restaurant.

Inside was a lovely, dimly lit restaurant with soft music playing just in hearing range. Naruto and Mei took seats at a booth and were facing each other, smiling, waiting for their order. Naruto had ordered miso ramen and Mei had ordered some imported sushi. They talked about themselves, what family they had, what they like to do, what they'd like to, favourite things, and life in general.

Overall, Mei had thoroughly enjoyed her night and could not stop smiling, and it made Naruto happy to see her warm up to him, although in her eyes she knew the person in front of her to be more mature than most men she knew, and much more civil about the whole 'multiple wives' thing. In fact, she had grown to like him. A lot.

They had finished their dinner and made a slow exit out of the restaurant and walked around Konoha for a while, talking some more and more. Naruto learned that the new Mizukage had a bloodline in her that allowed the use of an elemental release of lava, and techniques based off that.

It was getting late, so Naruto had decided to walk Mei to her hotel. It was a brief walk before Mei pressed Naruto up against a wall and kissed him deeply and lovingly. Naruto, a little shocked at first, swiftly deepened the kiss and nudged her bottom lip, asking if he could go deeper. Mei was lost in bliss before accepting him in, and reciprocating his actions. They both expanded into an embrace, Naruto hugging Mei around her waist, and Mei's arms hanging off his shoulders. It was a heated several minutes before either broke away, disappointed in their lung capacity, Mei's hot breath gracing Naruto's cheek, and his brushing past the soft skin on her neck.

"I just wanted to _thank_ you for tonight, Naruto-kun." She said seductively, arms still hanging from his shoulders.

"The _pleasure _was all mine." He teased, opting for another quick kiss.

These stupid puns continued for another half an hour before they finally gave up and went their separate ways home, Naruto briefly withstanding a berating from Kushina on his tardiness before cleaning himself and retiring to the couch he had claimed as his bed during Fu's stay at their house.

Naruto took another deep sigh as he fell into his comfortable couch, albeit all by his lonesome. As he drifted off into his light sleep Kushina handed him a letter, a devilish smile on her face. He recognised the seal on it as the Hyuuga seal, and decided to open it.

"Naruto,

I'd love to!

Sincerely,

Hinata"

Naruto smiled to himself and relaxed immensely at reading the last word. In fact, this was probably the biggest smile he'd ever made. It was hurting, but he didn't care.

_'Now I've just got one more thing to worry about tomorrow.' _He let dreary thoughts lull him to light slumber.

(The Next Day)

There was something bothering Naruto. It was his team assignment. Sure he loved the guys on his team, but felt he was held back by the idiom of teamwork and cooperation. He was off to inquire about a one on one team to his dad.

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office begrudgingly, without the usual jump in his step everyone had known him for. He sighed before opening the door, and facing his father who was buried shoulder deep in paperwork.

"Hey son, what's up?" Minato asked casually, his smile doing nothing to bring Naruto out of his mopey state.

"Hey dad, I came to ask you about our team assignments." Naruto's face was awash with seriousness.

"Not happy with your teammates? I thought those guys were your friends!" Minato all but shouted.

Naruto sighed once more.

"Yeah, they are, and Kakashi's a great teacher. It's just…"

"You're above their skill level by tremendous amounts and you won't admit it to yourself because you're too polite?" Minato assessed.

"I don't mean to sound arrogant, but… yeah. Is there someone more… advanced you can put me with?"

"Naruto, you know I don't like favouritis-"

"You also don't like to mess up team dynamics by outbalancing them, don't you, dad?"

Minato sighed in defeat.

"There is one… she only accepts the toughest, though. And her training methods are extreme to say the least."

"Student-killing kind of extreme?"

"No, but a lot of her students have quit the shinobi life after a while under her tutelage."

"She sounds like my kind of teacher then!"

The two were broken out of conversation by a giant black mass crashing through the window overlooking the village.

"Someone was talking about me?" The blob revealed itself to be an attractive woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which had a violet tint to it, which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, complete with an alluring, fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist. [3]

"Actually, yes, Anko-san. Naruto here would like to become your pupil."

The one known as 'Anko' studied Naruto before smiling devilishly and perking up.

"Alright, there's one test before I take ya in though!" She shouted, reaching for something in overcoat.

Naruto effortlessly caught the kunai that had just flown at him inches away from his face before dodging a shoddy blow to his lower back. He then whipped around and hit a pressure point on his attacker, causing her to fall to the ground, limp in one leg.

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked, twirling the kunai in his hand, smiling at Anko.

She simply reciprocated his smile before reaching her hand out to Naruto.

"Alright kid, you're in." She said, pulling herself up on Naruto before getting him to fix her leg.

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter, sorry this one was a bit later than usual, but… yeah. If any of this seems out of place, just let me know and I'll be sure to edit it, but other than that I'm still happy to hear any suggestions for just about anything to do with this fic.

[1] – Shout out to 'The Immortal Doctor Reid'.

[2] – I'm making this shit up as I go along.

[3] – Overused? Fuck yes. Awesome? Yep.

[4] – Adapted the description from the wiki on Anko and threw it in here, hope no one minds, but this was for those that might not have seen Naruto that much, and I really didn't want to write a long description for her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Climax is Worth the Wait

A/N: Huge chapter, please point out any mistakes I may have made. I'll be glad to fix it up ASAP.

* * *

(Konoha – Thursday)

Naruto had just been informed he was now going to be under private tutelage and he was celebrating… with some private tutelage. It was an introductory lesson, but it was more than what Kakashi had taught him in the whole four weeks he had been his student. He observed his new teacher and deduced that she loved surprise attacks, but Naruto was quick to avoid most. When he did get hit though, Anko would do this creepy thing where she licked the blood from wherever she created the wound, and every time it'd happen Naruto would blush profusely and lose his edge momentarily. He had also deduced that she wore a carefree, brash attitude as a mask for something. Naruto wasn't a prodigy at reading emotions but he could tell when someone was faking.

In any case, it had to wait for a moment. Naruto's date with Fu was tonight, and he couldn't be more excited. He had decided to take her to the top of the Hokage Monument for a picnic, as he sensed she wouldn't like a dinner with too many other people around. Let it never be said the Toad Sage was only good for peeping and chakra control. Jiraiya also knew how to cook up a mean... well… anything! And Naruto was lucky enough to be taught this as well. It didn't matter what he had, whether it'd be a fully stocked kitchen with stoves and ovens, or game he had hunted himself in the wild, Jiraiya could make it taste amazing.

He also had to talk with a couple of people, as well as acquire and train in his newly informed bloodline limits. He was genuinely curious as to what trials he would have to undergo in order to obtain both of them. Thoughts of missions outside of the city walls he could take flooded his mind as well. As far as making friends with new enemy ninja went, Naruto hadn't made that much progress, but nonetheless he was sure his dad would have a new mission for him and Anko soon enough.

_'Having the abilities of both a Dragon and a Death God would be fun!' _He thought cheerily to himself, cleaning up from his training session with Anko. He briskly farewelled her and made his way back into town from The Forest of Death.

Naruto quickly made his way down to Ichiraku Ramen, to have a little talk with Ayame.

(Konoha – Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto stepped up to the front of the ramen bar and made no move to sit down, being greeted by Ayame's father, Teuchi.

"Ah, good morning Naruto! What can I get for you?" He asked chirpily.

"Good morning Teuchi! I was actually wondering if I could talk to Ayame for a moment."

"Certainly, I'll just be a moment."

A moment passed, and Ayame had walked out behind her father.

"Good morning Naruto! My father said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to… hang out some time." Naruto said this, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling sheepishly.

Ayame was taken aback by this a little.

"Uh… sure. I don't get a break until lunch time though, so it'll have to wait a little, sorry!" She said, her jovial smile still on her face.

"Awesome! I'll see you then!" And with that, Naruto quickly bid farewell to the ramen masters and began another small skirmish towards the hotel where the four Kirigakure ninja were staying.

(Konoha – Some Hotel)

Naruto quickly reprimanded himself for not knowing what room the quartet were staying at. Quickly channelling some chakra into his ears and nose, Naruto picked up on Zabuza's snoring, and Haku's lovely scent within a nearby room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Haku, who was looking a little groggy. Her frizzy hair made him laugh a little, but he managed to stifle it.

"Good morning Haku-chan! How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked.

Haku groaned.

"Not too well. It's like these beds are made of concrete or something!" She said, rubbing her back. That had reminded Naruto of something he could use much too well later in the years to his large advantage.

_'Reminder; talk to Jiraiya about how to massage women…' _He thought, smirking internally.

"Sorry to hear that, I can help move some more comfortable bedding in here if you guys wanted." Naruto suggested, peeking inside slightly to find the other three still passed out on their beds, not as distraught about their sleeping arrangements as Haku was.

"I think it may be just me, but I'd love if you could get me a more comfortable bed, Naruto-kun…" She said, twiddling her fingers a little.

"Certainly! I'll bring over one from home a bit after lunch." He said, pumping his fist in the air.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, there was something I wanted to ask you, as well."

"Oh?"

"Do you want to hang out, Haku-chan?"

Haku blushed a little but smiled brightly.

"Sure, just let me get cleaned up, and I'll be out in a moment."

"Sweet! Take as long as you need!"

And with that, Haku closed the door on Naruto, and appeared again moments later, her hair neat and tidy, wearing her normal attire.

"So what did you want to do, Naruto-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Just walk around, talk, or we can get some breakfast if you want." He suggested, shrugging.

He heard Haku's stomach growl at the mention of food, causing her to blush harder.

"I guess that settles it! I know a good breakfast place, not too far from here…" Naruto then took Haku's hand and led her.

(Some Restaurant – Five Minutes Later)

Naruto had taken Haku to a buffet-like restaurant which had outdoor seats overlooking a slice of Konoha.

Naruto had ordered and paid for two breakfasts, and the two filled up their plates and took seats closest to the outlook. One could see the entire village from this point.

They had both served themselves some bacon, eggs, and toast as well as some other non-traditional breakfast items, Naruto eating some kind of meat and Haku eating some star shaped fruit. After they had finished, they had begun talking about themselves once more and admired the sights before them. Haku enjoyed their time spent together, as did Naruto. As they left the building, Haku perked up momentarily.

"Naruto-kun… I really like the time we spend together and I... well..." Haku began twiddling her fingers once more.

Naruto got a little worried, but he had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask next. He put on his best 'calming voice' possible.

"Yes, Haku-chan?" And true to its word, his voice made her less tense.

"I'd like to do more of it. As… more than friends, if that'd be okay with you..." She finished, her face bright red.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"I'd like that too… but there's something you have to know about me before you make that decision, Haku-chan."

"What's that, Naruto?" All trace of shyness was now replaced with fear.

And so the whole damn "Restorations of Clans Act ", along with Naruto's involvement with Hinata, Fu and Mei was now explained to another.

This could only turn out well.

And it did, funnily enough.

"Well… if you still had time to befriend me even though you've got those other girls waiting… I don't see much downside to it, really…"

"Was that a yes, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Haku simply… well… glomped Naruto, almost causing him to lose his footing. Naruto changed the embrace into a hug and looked down at her. She looked up at him and smiled, her face still red.

"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

"Awesome! How does a dinner date sound, say, Saturday?"

"That'd be lovely, Naruto-kun!" Naruto was caught off-guard again when Haku pulled down his mask and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

_'She tastes… amazing…'_ Naruto thought, subconsciously returning the kiss. It stayed light, but Haku still enjoyed it thoroughly. The two were locked in their embrace until they had to catch air.

Naruto simply smiled at Haku, and she reciprocated a brighter one.

"I have to train soon, but I can walk you back to your hotel if you want…" Naruto suggested.

Haku pouted exaggeratedly, but smiled again at Naruto.

"I'd like that, Naruto-kun."

And so the two returned to the hotel, Naruto leaving for the Namikaze Estate moments after he had dropped Haku off.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto quickly arrived at the estate and greeted his mother, who was training in their backyard. He asked her if she could help him acquire his bloodline.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Naruto?" Kushina asked, preparing some teleportation jutsu.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Alright. Hold on, and I'll take you the Dragon God's Court."

The two left in a brilliant golden swirl.

(Dragon God's Court)

Naruto and Kushina stood in a luminous white marble mansion, upon a platform in what seemed to be a large meeting hall. In front of them floated a massive serpentine dragon with dazzling golden scales covering its entire body. At its head were long whiskers that extended past its ears.

"One more of the Uzumaki has come to acquire the bloodline, it seems." The dragons lips did not move, but a booming, commanding voice resonated throughout the hall.

"Yes. My son would like to acquire the dragon summoning contract, Ryujin-sama." Kushina said, bowing to the dragon. Naruto followed and spoke up.

"What is required of me, Ryujin?" Naruto asked, not bothering with honorifics.

"A blood seal is required, as well as your undying loyalty to protect humanity, as I have shown on my time within your realm."

"I accept, then." Naruto finished, a contract appearing before him in a blaze of fire.

Naruto took out a kunai and cut his hand, his blood flowing freely onto the contract, and reforming into his name amongst the bottom of the list of names on the page. Directly above his name was his mother's.

"You are now sworn to use your newly acquired powers to protect humanity. You are also given the powers and the ability to summon dragons, as well as free access to this realm when you so choose. Your failure to protect humanity to your absolute limit will result in your exorcism from this realm and the condemnation of your children from ever entering this realm as well. Am I understood?"

Naruto felt something being awakened inside of him, like he could reach unreachable limits.

"Yes, Ryujin. I will protect all I can with these abilities." Naruto said, giving the dragon god a short bow of respect.

"Good. I have high hopes for you, Uzumaki." The dragon finished, sending the two back to Konoha.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was jumping off the walls in excitement. He had just gotten the powers of a dragon!

_A dragon! _

Naruto set out to immediately train in his newly found bloodline as fast as possible. His mother gave him the rundown on how to perform many of the techniques used by those with dragon blood. Naruto then summoned one thousand clones to practice these various techniques, the clones split between taking flight, breathing fire, controlling how much heat their body could output, forming scales on themselves. Naruto himself was practicing summoning dragons.

Hours passed, and Naruto was adept in most of the techniques, going from summoning mere dragon whelps and hatchlings to summoning some just a little smaller than Gamabunta himself. His goal was to eventually be able to summon Ryujin himself, although he wondered when he would ever need to summon a god to help him in battle.

"Wow… just… wow… At this rate you'll be a master of the techniques in less than a week, Naruto!" His mother commented, her pride in her son glowing through her cheeky smile.

"Thanks, mom." Naruto said sheepishly, giving the last dragon he summoned a piece of meat before sending it away.

"Oh, and your dad wanted me to tell he'd be unable to train you in his bloodline today, but he should be up for it tomorrow. You know how running a village is." She said.

Naruto simply nodded, and cleaned himself up. It was now nearing lunch time, so he had to get over to Ichiraku's quickly. In five minutes all the sweat, ash and dirt wash cleaned off him and the minor headache from the clones had disappeared almost completely. He made his way back into town.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Ayame was serving her customers idly. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

_'What could he possibly want? Or does he really just want to… hang out?' _She thought to herself, her smile vacant from her usual demeanour.

She was broken out of her train of thought when the man invading them walked up to the ramen bar, again, not opting to sit down.

"Hey Ayame!"

"Hey Naruto! Sorry, my break's in five minutes, so I'll just be a little while longer, okay?" Her smile returned to her face upon seeing Naruto, and a warm feeling coursed through her.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Naruto said with a lively smile on his face.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Ayame stepped out from behind the counter and stood in front of Naruto. A large smile was still on their faces.

"So what did you want do, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged once more.

"Walk, talk, or if you don't want lunch here, I could take you out, anything, really. I just want to get to know you."

"A walk sounds good, so does lunch…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"Awesome! We'll have a walk around the village until we decide were to have lunch. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

The two walked off into town, talking about themselves and what they had been up to recently. Naruto told her about his missions in Kirigakure and Nami No Kuni, about acquiring new allies for Konoha, and his interests, that sort of thing. Ayame reciprocated this and told Naruto about her and her father's trip to the Land Of Vegetables for a cooking competition. They ended up being second only to some group from Iwa who had bribed the judges, but weren't called out for it.

Apparently, Ayame liked all kinds of animals, and history. The history of Konoha and its clans intrigued her the most, and when she wasn't cooking or walking through forests, she had her nose buried in textbooks.

Naruto and Ayame stopped in front of a small, quaint restaurant sandwiched between two large grocers, and decided to poke their heads in.

It was nice and homey, bright sunlight illuminating the room through the sunlights in the roof. They decided this would be a nice place to eat and sat down in the aroma of some kind of soup filling the room.

Naruto had ordered some miso ramen, and Ayame had ordered the soup that had its smell everywhere. It was some variant of standard chicken soup, with more vegetables than usual and a slight spicy aftertaste.

Ayame couldn't shake that warm feeling she got when she met Naruto, not that she'd want to. She felt comfortable around him, sure, they knew each other at face value for years, and Kushina often teased they would make a perfect couple, but even since they'd only _really_ known each other for a couple of hours, she felt like his best friend… or was there something more than that?

_'Do I… like him? He's certainly powerful, and kind, and caring, and…' _She trailed off into a train of thought before she was snapped out of it by none other than Naruto himself.

"You okay, Ayame-chan? Would you like me to walk you back to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked, wishing he could read thoughts.

"I- I'm fine Naruto-kun. I would like that, actually…" She said, regaining her bearings. Her face was heating up a little.

The two finished up their meals and made their way back to Ichiraku's. Naruto stopped right before passing the block Ichiraku's was on when he saw Ayame stop dead in her tracks.

"Naruto-kun… would you like to do that again sometime? Just... hang out?" She asked, the question coming out a little more awkwardly than she would've liked.

Naruto smiled at her, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Ayame-chan, it'd be fun! How does Sunday sound, around lunch? "

"That sounds good. I'll see you then!" She finished.

Naruto then escorted her back to the ramen bar. It was nearing around three 'o' clock, so he had some time to prepare the food for his date that night.

_'Oh, and Haku's bed… Can't forget that!' _Naruto thought to himself.

(Three Hours Later)

A couple of clones later Haku had some new bedding to enjoy that night. They quickly set the bedding up and farewelled her. She collapsed onto her new bed and sheets and almost moaned at how comfortable they were. She took a deep sniff of the sheets and her eyes widened.

_'Smells just like him…' _She thought chirpily. She almost lost consciousness at how comfortable the bed was.

Naruto sneezed luckily missing the pot of soup he had just prepared.

Naruto had finished cooking up the desert of his three course meal for him and Fu. All he had to do now was get dressed and cleaned up for his date. Naruto quickly washed his face and adorned the dark red kimono he had worn to his date with Mei, again, keeping his facemask as to hide his features from public view.

_'Now to get it set up and… Am I forgetting something?' _Naruto thought back to about a week ago.

_'…Citizenship papers!' _Naruto had filed for Fu's citizenship in Konoha just as he got back from his mission in Kirigakure. He was going to surprise Fu with it later that night.

He shunshinned his way to the top of the Hokage Monument and set up the picnic carefully, leaving a clone to guard it from stray animals whilst he went back to the Namikaze Estate to pick up Fu.

Upon his arrival he saw Fu walk down the stairs dressed in her normal attire, and smiled at her warmly, causing her to reciprocate the gesture. Minato was sitting on a chair between the two and quietly snaked his way out of the room.

"You look beautiful, Fu-chan." Naruto said with a partially smile.

"As do you, Naruto-kun." Fu replied, a light blush across her face.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked, his hand extended towards her.

The two left for a brief walk to the Hokage Monument, passing various restaurants and bistros along the way Fu was a little confused when they didn't stop at any of them, but instead opting to walk slightly out of town. She didn't say anything, though, enjoying Naruto's company as they walked and talked together. Fu had found herself opening up to Naruto, telling him about her life in Takigakure and the treatment she'd received from villagers because of what had been sealed in her. It made Naruto shake with anger at the townspeople of Taki.

Naruto saw Fu tear up a little and quickly pulled her into a protective hug.

"They're not here now, and as long as I'm with you they can't hurt you any longer, Fu-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear, pulling her tightly into the embrace. Fu was stunned slightly at first yet fell into the hug and smiled as the stray tears fell down her face. She looked up to Naruto and smiled livelier.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" She said, her face sinking back down into his firm chest. She swore she could feel him get much warmer.

_'My protector…' _She thought to herself, almost falling asleep at how relaxed she was around Naruto.

They stayed like that for a while before Naruto motioned out and looked into Fu's eyes.

"C'mon, I've got a surprise for you." He said with another hidden smile.

Naruto led Fu up to the clearing atop the Hokage Monument, where a clone was keeping watch over the setup, which was a lovely green blanket splayed across the head of Minato, two candles lit dimly adjacent to one another nearby a basket. The view was another overlook of Konoha, which dazzled with radiant light, and where one could see the bustle of the streets as people went about their nights.

"It's… it's beautiful, Naruto-kun…" Fu said, completely flabbergasted at the sight. The light produced from the streets didn't seem to pollute the equally stunning night sky.

"I wanted something private and special, something where we could… be together for a night, Fu-chan. I'm glad you like it." He said, dismissing his shadow clone, and motioning Fu to sit down.

The two sat down to eat; Naruto prepared them soup as an entrée, some sautéed chicken as the main course and a simple chocolate pudding as the dessert.

Fu was amazed by Naruto's cooking and finished all the food she was given cleanly, savouring all the tastes that he could brew up. It was about an hour and a half before they had finished their meals and Fu was yawning. Naruto created a clone with the mental orders to clean up their picnic and the two walked back to the Namikaze Estate, hand in hand. Naruto stopped before they entered the door and ruffled through his kimono, pulling out a sealed letter.

"Almost forgot. It isn't as exciting as the dinner, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Naruto handed Fu the letter. She eyed is suspiciously before opening it and gasping.

"You've made me a citizen of Konoha?" She said, shaking a little. Naruto was worried she didn't like it.

"Y-yeah, so you can choose to be a shinobi if you want, and we can go on missions together, o- or-"

Fu hugged Naruto, her face buried in between his neck and shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto was calmed down so fast it was frightening.

He returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Fu-chan. C'mon, I'll take you to your bedroom." Naruto said, beckoning her up the stairs.

They made their way into Naruto's bedroom.

"Good night, Fu-chan. I had a really fun time with you…" Naruto said, pulling down his mask.

Fu had blushed a little when she saw his features for the second time since they met.

"Thank you for tonight, Naruto. No-one has ever done something like that for me."

Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by Fu placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Na-Naruto-kun… "Fu was doing her best to avoid direct eye contact.

"Yes, Fu-chan?"

"C-could you please sleep with me tonight?" Fu blurted out, regretting her choice of words. But before she could correct herself Naruto spoke up.

"I don't think my parents would like that, Fu-chan." Naruto was caught off-guard by Fu giving him a deep kiss on the lips, her hands on his smooth cheeks.

_'I can predict when an attack will come at me minutes before it actually happens but I can't tell when a girl will come out and kiss me. I love things that don't make sense. Hell, why am I even complaining?' _Naruto thought as he countered the kiss, one hand around her hair and the other around her waist. Fu channelled as much emotion into the kiss as possible, loving, caring and wanting thoughts flowed through her mind when she was with Naruto. She had felt safe around him and wanted to be with him, whether it be physically or emotionally, and she managed to conduit as much of those feelings into her kiss as she could.

The two broke their lips away and Naruto still held her as she trailed her fingers up and down his chest.

"Please, Naruto-kun…" She pleaded.

Naruto sighed internally.

_'Mom'll kill me… worth it!'_ He thought as kissed Fu once more and smiled at her.

"Alright, Fu-chan…" Naruto said as he let go of her and got dressed out of his kimono into a simple white singlet and black boxers.

Naruto sat down on one side of the bed and caught glimpse of Fu who had just as quickly changed into a singlet and shorts. Fu sat down at the opposite side of the bed and smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and laid down on the bed, waiting for his new girlfriends company.

Instead what he got was the sight of her removing her singlet to reveal a bare back. Naruto blushed insanely and tried to squeak something out to Fu.

_'I thought she meant just sleeping together! Wait…' _Blood rushed to Naruto's face at blinding speeds.

"U-uh… F- F-Fu-chan…" He stammered out.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She turned around to face him and Naruto caught the full peek at Fu's lovely breasts.

"Y-y-y-your breasts, F-F-Fu-chan…" He finally managed to peep out.

Fu's face turned four times as red as Naruto's before she finally scrambled to put her singlet back on.

"S-sorry! I was j-just so used to living alone and-and…" She stammered out.

"D-don't worry Fu-chan, it's okay!" Naruto said, waving his arms up in defence.

And awkward silence passed before Naruto spoke up, laughing a little.

"C'mon, Fu-chan. It's getting late, do you want to come to bed?" He asked, beckoning to her side of the bed.

"I-I would like that, Naruto-kun…" She said, lying down on her side of the bed.

As soon as she had the covers over herself, Naruto hugged her from behind, causing her to jump a little and blush, but make no move out of it. Fu instantly settled down and smiled warmly. The two were spooning comfortably before Naruto kissed Fu's neck lightly and spoke up;

"Good night, Fu-chan." He whispered, his warm breath coursing over her neck.

"Good night, Naruto-kun…" Fu grabbed one of Naruto's hands and put it between her breasts. She fell asleep like this serenely.

Naruto's slumber shortly followed, a little deeper than he would've liked.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto walked through his version of Konoha, keeping eye out for his resident.

"Kurama? You in here?" Naruto asked, looking around everywhere.

He sensed a presence behind him, before he was brought into a bone crushing hug.

**"Oh, that was ****_so _****cute, Naruto! I admire your self-control!" **Kurama said, swinging the poor boy around like a ragdoll.

"Th-thanks, I guess?" Naruto said, bewildered at her actions.

She put him down and cleared her throat.

**"Sorry about that. I wanted to tell you about something." **

"Oh?"

**"You know how you said you didn't know how I could become… physical? Corporeal?" **

"You've found a way?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

**"Yeah, in fact I've known for a while, actually. Basically all you need to do is create a clone without any features – like a blank slate, and channel some of my chakra into it. I'll be able to change it into my form and make it a semi-permanent residence!"**

"Semi-permanent?"

**"You'll still have plenty of my chakra within you, so we'll be able to contact each other mentally, and I'll still be able to send you those images you love so much."**

"Cool! So how much power are you going to take?" He decided to ignore the comment about the images.

**"I'll only need about three tails worth, but I'll be able to train more of them, as you will be able to."**

"That sounds great, Kurama-chan. I'll get it done the first thing tomorrow, okay?"

**"Great! Say, Naruto…" **Kurama blushed a little.

"Yeah?"

**"When I'm corporeal will you… want… to date me?" **

Naruto was taken aback.

"Of course Kurama-chan! You want us to be together don't you? I'd love to learn more about you!" He said with a comforting smile.

Kurama hugged Naruto again, bringing his face right between her breasts.

**"You truly are a gentleman, Naruto-kun!" **She pulled him from her breasts and gave him a profound, sensual kiss on the lips. Naruto would've passed out if he weren't in his mindscape.

"You… you taste just like barbeque sauce…" Naruto commented, off in his own world at this point.

**"I've been influencing you to like that flavour for a long time, Naruto-kun. I'm a little surprised you didn't notice it." **She teased, licking her lips.

Naruto gulped hard.

"That would explain some things… I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Kurama-chan…"

**"Good night, Naruto-kun… Sweet dreams!" **She said seductively.

Naruto then promptly left his mindscape and went back to cradling Fu caringly.

Needless to say, the both of them slept better than they had ever slept before that night.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto awoke at around six in the morning, and Fu was still in his arms. He smiled before making a clone to cook the both of them breakfast. Naruto was praying not to have his mother or father barge in on them like this. Although it didn't look that bad, a lot of what one could see of the two could be taken out of context.

Fu awoke shortly after Naruto did and flipped herself around to face him. A large smile appeared across her face when she saw him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said with a small yawn.

"Good morning, Fu-chan. How'd you sleep last night?" Naruto was partially answered by a light kiss on his lips.

"Wonderfully, you?"

"About the same." He chuckled.

They then got dressed and were greeted by the smell of a lovely breakfast. Naruto and Fu ate quietly and showered afterwards in preparation for their days, Naruto to summon his 'demon', and Fu to inquire about becoming a shinobi. Fu walked to the Hokage Tower whilst Naruto went to his backyard.

Naruto formed a featureless clone and channelled some demonic chakra into it. A red swirl spun violently around the form and enveloped it, disappearing just moments later to reveal Kurama.

She smiled at Naruto and hugged him.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun…" Kurama's normal demonic edge seemed to be taken off her voice.

"Don't mention it, Kurama-chan. What are you going to do now?"

"You know, I haven't really thought about it… probably enlist as a shinobi for the village, so I can do missions with you." She said teasingly. Naruto didn't seem fazed though, maintaining a big smile at her.

"I'd like that. I'd also like for us to go out. How does Monday sound to you, Kura-chan?" He asked mischievously.

Kurama would not simply be outdone by her container, so she strutted over to Naruto and gave him another lustful kiss on the lips, breaking away after a good five minutes.

"That sounds _heavenly_, Naruto-_kun._" She said, nibbling his ear for the second time.

Naruto didn't blush. In fact he didn't even falter his reserve. He merely squeezed Kurama's shapely behind with one of his arms that was previously wrapped around her waist, and gave her a carnal kiss of his own.

"Perfect, then. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will, Kura-_chan_." He whispered in her ear and breathed hotly on her neck, causing her to shiver.

Naruto then broke away from their embrace and smiled at her.

"I guess all that's left to do is to file for your citizenship now, Kurama-chan, but I've got to train with Anko-sensei soon."

Naruto then made his way to The Forest of Death, giving her a goodbye kiss and leaving her there stupefied.

(Konoha – The Forest of Death)

Naruto's training with the Snake Mistress Anko consisted of a lot of things, such as avoiding sneak attacks, sharpening reflexes, learning multitudes of new offensive jutsu, endurance tests, and information gathering, by means of torture. It was Anko's, and Ibiki's job to interrogate foreign enemy ninja for information, and Anko often liked to pass her techniques on to her pupils who could stomach bringing that much pain to another person. As it appeared, not many could, often quitting the shinobi life after breaking under her tutelage.

_'But not this kid… there's something, different about him…' _ She thought inquisitively, eyeing the 'boy' sitting beside her, as he ate his lunch.

It was times like this Naruto wished he was a little dumber, or better yet less perceptive. Even if someone were to glance over him briefly he would be able to deduce their location from behind him. He could sense that the look his teacher was giving him was one of study, so he let it slide and avoided her gaze, acting like he knew nothing and finishing up his lunch.

It was a good few minutes of them sitting in silence before Naruto darted his own glance at Anko. He saw the seal on the back of her neck at her left shoulder.

_'It's no training seal, that's for sure… three tomoe… where have I seen this before?' _Naruto questioned himself, swiftly darting his gaze away from her, thinking back on his study on the Legendary Sage team.

_'Snake guy… Sandaime-sama's student…' _Naruto began thinking deeply about this before remembering the name.

"Orochimaru…" He said, loudly enough for Anko to hear.

"Wh- What did you say?" Anko questioned.

"That seal on your neck… he gave it to you, didn't he?" Naruto asked innocently.

Anko's throat locked up, but she swallowed hard.

"Yeah, kid. I'd rather not talk about it, unless you also happen to a prodigy in seals."

Naruto didn't quite catch what she meant.

"Meaning?"

"Unless you can remove this… _curse _from me, please don't ask about it." Anko said, turning her head away from Naruto.

Naruto judged the seal briefly before clearing his throat.

"Uh… I may be able to remove it, actually." He said sheepishly, seeing its design as simple and a little sloppy.

Anko snapped her head at Naruto and deadpanned.

"Kid, quit playing around, I know you're the son of the Yondaime and all, but no one has been able to remove this thing, not even the Sandaime himself." She berated him, but Naruto stood his ground.

"I'm not bullshitting you. I'm completely serious when I say I will able to remove that seal if you let me." His blue eyes met hers and she felt no deceit from Naruto. These were not the eyes of a thirteen year old; these were the eyes of a man.

Anko let out a shaky sigh, before returning his steel expression.

"Alright, when can you get it done?"

Naruto thought on it for a moment.

"Right now, if you really wanted to, but the removal process of any seal requires that I write an inverse seal of equal or greater power. To do this, I think we might need a private area. If you hold on to me, I can take you there right now." Naruto said, extending out his arm, which Anko grabbed.

"Naruto…" She said before he finished the hand sequence.

"Yes, Anko-sensei?"

"If you can truly get rid of this thing… I'll do anything for you. Use me, abuse me, love me, or just keep training with me… I'll do it."

Naruto was a little shocked. Not many women enslaved themselves to him.

_'She is pretty cute… I should get to know her a little better first…' _

"You don't have to do that, but a dinner date would be nice." He said with a hidden smile, taking her hand once more and teleporting her to the "secluded area".

(A soundproof room within the Hokage Tower)

Naruto quickly got to work in preparing an inverse seal on the floor of the room he had taken Anko. It was a small, dark room with a single dim light illuminating the ten metres they had to move around. Naruto had made clones to draw two overlapped hexagrams with six tomoe between the points, with the sealing equipment he had on him.

After about five minutes the intricate seal was complete, Naruto motioning Anko towards the centre of the counter-seal.

"Now I just have to draw some counter-seals on you and we'll be ready to remove it. I need you to remove your top so I can write the seals, if you're still comfortable with this." Naruto said, not the slightest sense of humility in his voice. Anko didn't seem to mind, though.

"As long as you get rid of the seal, I don't mind at all." Anko then removed her overcoat and mesh shirt, revealing a simple white bra underneath.

Naruto then began drawing a counter-seal which emanated from the original curse seal. After a few moments, the counter-seals had been finished and dried. Naruto was currently standing outside the circle and motioned Anko to sit down.

"This is going to hurt. A lot. If you still want to go through with this, just say so." Naruto said, kneeling outside the circle.

"I still want to get rid of this thing. Please continue." Anko said, herself kneeling down in the centre of the circle.

So Naruto continued, and channelled his chakra into the counter-seal. The counter-seals glowed a brilliant blue, and the seal on Anko's neck pulsated a violent purple.

"Yakuharai Kai!" [1] Naruto yelled, slamming his palms onto the seal. From what his dad had taught him, the seal Orochimaru had placed onto his pupils carried a fragment of his being and soul within it, so to completely remove it one had to exorcise whatever essence he had sealed into his students. So Naruto devised the method of extracting organic matter from a seal such as this.

Anko felt an unimaginable pain wreck her body as soon as Naruto's hands made contact with the seal, and let out a shrilling scream. A few minutes later, the seal disappeared off her neck and she collapsed onto the ground. Naruto swiftly wrapped her in her overcoat, picked her limp form up in his arms and shunshinned to the hospital.

He explained to an orderly that she dropped from exhaustion and plopped her down in a bed. He looked her over briefly before checking her neck.

_'We did it… Sweet!' _Naruto congratulated himself. For a seal he had only heard of before, he was pretty proud of himself for deciphering and deconstructing it. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at a partially awake Anko.

"Remind me… that I owe you… a date… Naruto… _kun_…"She said wearily, although apparently still strong enough to tease.

"Sure, Anko-_chan_." Naruto chuckled and teased back. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was around three 'o' clock.

"Uh… sorry to unseal that seal and leave but I have to get ready for something tonight. I'll be sure to see you as soon as I can though. Goodbye, Anko-chan!" He said, making his way out of her room and making a request that someone keep an eye on her, for her safety. He deduced that she should be back to normal the next day, so she had little to worry about.

He made his way back to the Namikaze Estate, his training session being cut short.

_'I guess I could get a start on Kura-chan's citizenship papers… Or start in acquiring dad's bloodline…'_ Naruto had trouble in making up his mind, but opted to make a clone to get a start on Kurama's citizenship whilst he talked with his father.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto briefly greeted his mother and Fu as he walked into the house before meeting his father, who was walking around in their backyard. Minato was pulled out of his entranced state when he saw his son.

"So, are you ready?" He asked, a teleportation jutsu primed.

"As I'll ever be, dad, c'mon!" Naruto pressured, grabbing his shoulder.

"Alright… here goes!" Minato and Naruto flashed away in a cloud of black smoke.

(Death God's Realm)

The father and son were met by what seemed to be a large cathedral, with the only source of illumination being the pale moonlight seeping in through the massive windows. At one end stood the two blondes, and at the other what seemed like a living piece of tattered fabric. Naruto and Minato made their way towards the other end of the cathedral.

"Shinigami-san?" Minato beckoned, causing the black mass to turn slowly and reveal a caricatured skull mask, and what appeared to be massive white gloves.[2]

"Hey! Hiya! How ya' doin', Minato?" Said the Death God, with an unusually… silly sounding voice.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm here with my son to acquire the Namikaze bloodline."

"Hello." Perked Naruto, giving the god a little smile.

"You must be Naruto! I've heard many good things about you, you know!" Rhymed Shinigami.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you…"

"You can call me Death, son. Or Shinigami, like your father here. I really don't mind."

"Cool! So what do I have to do to attain the bloodline?"

"Simple, I just give you a little test to see if you can handle it, and then, if you pass, the power's all yours!"

"Sounds simple enough. Why must you administer the test though, if you don't mind my asking?" Naruto questioned.

"It's simple Naruto. I am the progenitor of the Namikaze bloodline!" The tattered god said with glee.

"You mean to tell me we're related?" Naruto was flabbergasted.

The Death God scratched his head with a white gloved hand.

"Well… ever since I became a God, I lost all my earthly relation to you guys, but in a way yeah, I'm technically your great times a hundred grandfather!" Beamed the Death God once more.

Shinigami calmed down for a moment before perking up again.

"So do you want to do the test right now? I should warn you, it can get pretty dicey!"

"I'm sure of it, Shinigami-san!" said Naruto.

"Okay then, here it comes!" He shouted.

The Death God then engaged in what seemed like a staring contest with Naruto. Naruto simply stared back at the mask, which seemed to function as an organic face, changing expressions to fit the appropriate situation. At the moment, it had its eyes narrowed at Naruto, who seemed to be more confused than anything. Minato had a shocked look on his face after about two minutes of the Death God and his son staring down each other.

A few more minutes passed and the Death God slowly backed away from Naruto, his sneer on his mask now adopting Minato's look of confusion and shock.

"Son, you have the strongest mental defences of… anyone I've tested for the bloodline… and you're competing with a few other gods to boot, as well." The silly voice said.

Shinigami quickly spoke up once more, his tone changing erratically.

"The power's all yours! Go nuts!" He said, the eyes on his mask now upturned and closed.

"Thanks, Shinigami-san. Is that all that's needed of me?"

The Death God scratched his chin exaggeratedly.

"Now that you mention it, I'm always hungry for the souls of the evil. Find anyone evil you might want for to suffer _really_ badly; and just send 'em to me, kiddo!" He finished, evaporating in a black mist. Naruto turned to his father.

"He's a nice guy and everything, but I have to admit that was the weirdest fucking thing I have ever experienced in my entire life, or plan to experience, for that matter." Naruto said, making his way towards the large cathedral doors.

Minato simply sighed and nodded, him too making his way back to Konoha.

Naruto and Minato then left the dark realm, heading back to the Namikaze Estate in preparation for Naruto's date with Hinata.

(Namikaze Estate)

Only fifteen minutes had passed during their stay in the Death God's Realm, so Naruto had plenty of time to get the basics of his new bloodline techniques down. He had made several thousand clones practice darkness new offensive and darkness jutsu on one another, and Naruto made attempts to contact and summon the spirits of fallen shinobi. Some new jutsu his father had taught him, and some that he invented himself consisted of physical darkness tendril attacks, which were long ranged offensive attacks that could be used to ensnare or sap a person's chakra, darkness sarcophagus attacks; which could be used to bind and crush a person in a covering of darkness, and various shadow shield techniques, which could be used to defend one's self as if the shadow were a living piece of armour.

It had taken Naruto about three hours to do this, and he briskly cleaned himself before his date with Hinata. He had planned to take her on a non-assuming, not so special first date, but then take her away from whatever restaurant they chose to eat at after they had their fill and give her a show nearby a waterfall. Naruto sent a shadow clone out to book reservations at the Akimichi restaurant once more before making his way to the Hyuuga Compound dressed in his dark red kimono.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto (figuratively) waltzed up to the gates of the Hyuuga Compound and greeted the two guards before him, another cheeky smile on his face.

"Good evening Naruto-san. Here to pick up Hinata-sama, I presume?" The guard asked, shooting Naruto's smile back at him.

"Yeah, I can wait out here if you guys want." Naruto suggested. The two guards nodded and departed to inform Hinata.

Not too long later, Hinata appeared dressed in a pale violet kimono with a dark purple obi, which complemented her figure and her pale skin perfectly. Naruto couldn't help but blush, thankfully hidden from view, at her lovely attire.

"You look lovely tonight, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, causing her to blush a little.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… You look lovely, as well." She said with a large smile of her own.

"I've booked us into a restaurant not too far from here. Shall we?" He said as he extended his hand.

Hinata took his hand and he led her on a short walk to the restaurant.

(Akimichi Restaurant)

The two were served were served bowls of donburi and ochazuke, and gladly ate both, although neither cared about the food much. After their dinner Naruto and Hinata talked about what had been happening recently since they last saw each other. Naruto relayed information on him acquiring both bloodlines to Hinata, and she congratulated him.

It was after Naruto had paid for their meal when he told Hinata he had a surprise for her.

"You don't have to do that Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"You'll love it, Hinata-chan! I'll take you there now, c'mon!" Naruto said, motioning Hinata out of the restaurant and on a secluded path slightly out of town.

(Secluded Waterfall – Outskirts of Konoha)

Naruto had led Hinata to a beautiful glistening waterfall that reflected the moonlight perfectly. Naruto led her out to the middle of the lake, keeping afloat via the flow of chakra into his legs.

"I thought maybe… I don't know… that we could have a dance here." Naruto suggested, grabbing Hinata's hands.

"Naruto-kun… it's so beautiful… how'd you find it?"

"I used to come here to train water walking and waterfall scaling when I was younger. It reminded me of you at night time. How your eyes would challenge the beauty of the moon itself."

"Naruto… that's…"

"Slightly cheesy?" Naruto teased, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata giggled.

"No, that was actually pretty nice of you to say. Do you really mean it?" She asked, her lavender eyes meeting Naruto's steel blue.

Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Of course I mean it, Hinata-chan! Now how about that dance?" He asked.

Hinata replied by giving him a small kiss on the cheek, to which Naruto took as confirmation. They dance for hours on top of the small lake at the bottom of the waterfall hidden amongst the forest. They were finally stopped by Naruto, who looked down at Hinata sadly.

"It's getting kind of late; do you want me to walk you home, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Hinata sighed and replied with a small, chaste kiss to Naruto's lips, causing him to blush a little, but counter the kiss nontheless.

"I'd like that, Naruto-kun…" She said, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The two then departed for the Hyuuga Compound shortly afterwards.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side, Hinata with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder and their arms interlocked. Naruto farewelled Hinata with a small goodnight kiss before making his way back to the Namikaze Estate.

(Namikaze Estate, funnily enough)

Naruto quietly walked in the front door of his large house and got dressed out of his kimono. He then sneaked back to his lounge and collapsed wearily on it.

_'Man, it's been a loooong day!' _He thought as he drifted off into a light slumber.

(The Next Day – The Forest of Death)

Naruto and Anko were training once more, and Naruto noticed Anko was using much more power than she usually did. The unsealing had worked well, and Anko showed no negative side effects of the counter-seal. They had currently finished a heated spar and Naruto was lying down on the forest floor idly looking into the canopy.

"Say, Anko-sensei…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She teased.

"Do you know anybody who could train me in genjutsu?" He asked.

"Hmm… I do have a friend I could call in a favour for… but she doesn't like to teach her genjutsu. You may have to persuade her a little." Anko said, scratching her chin.

"Why would you want to train in genjutsu, anyway? It's not like you need any more trump cards!" She shouted.

"I'll need every edge I can get before the Chunin Exams. I've only got two… two-and-a-half months left before them!" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the canopy.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is chuunin exams, probably. And a date with Haku. And a fun time with Ayame. And a fucking break. Ending was rushed.

[1] – Exorcism Unseal (I know I don't usually include the Japanese translations, but hey, it felt natural at this point.)

[2] – Changed character from… whatever it was in the manga/anime.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Bang

A/N: Yeah. Had to cut it short.

* * *

Naruto resumed his training with Anko for a few more hours before she called a 'time out' once more. Naruto felt good that he didn't have to hold back when fighting his sensei, and was beginning to like her. As for Anko… she liked the 'boy', too. He was pretty high in her book for giving her life back after removing that seal, and him declining the sex, although reasonable in that situation, made her think of him as a gentleman. Anko was panting, but quickly steadied herself.

"So, Naruto-_kun, _when's our date?" She asked, emulating Kurama's teasing nature, and a similarly cheeky grin on her face.

Naruto blushed slightly, but didn't falter.

"That's a good question… are you free Sunday night?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll check, but I think I'm free then. To tell the truth I'm a little excited about dating the Yondaime's son… didn't know he had a thing for older women!" She teased once more.

Naruto chuckled, but was recapped of something before he was about to respond.

"That reminds me…" He said, now rubbing his chin.

"I didn't tell you about the Restoration of Clans Act, now, did I?" He questioned.

"You didn't, but your dad did. All jounin were informed that you were under the act when you and your dad came back from Kirigakure."

"…Why would he tell the jounin that?"

"Not a clue, kid. But I don't mind, really. It just means there are more of us to love!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

_'She's speaking very definitely there…" _Naruto thought.

"Awesome! " He said. Naruto tried to make out the time. It was around nine 'o' clock in the morning. Today he had his date with Haku, and he had to finish filing Kurama's citizenship papers. He also had to explain to his parents the cute redheaded girl possibly running around the house was the Kyuubi herself, and on top of his ever growing list of things to do, Naruto still had to ask Jiraiya about something of vital importance.

"Sorry, Anko-sensei, I think it's time for me to leave…" He said, turning to Konoha. They had been training for at least three and-a-half hours by now.

"Alright, Naruto-_kun,_ See ya' later!" She replied, going back to her training.

Naruto walked back to the gate he came from.

_'…and Anko-chan. That makes it… a lot. A lot of possible future wives.' _Naruto smiled to himself. He suddenly felt as if something was asking permission to enter his mind. He sensed a demonic presence, and, not being a normal person, let the thing enter.

**_'Hey, Naruto-kun!'_**

_'Hey, Kura-chan, what's up?' _At this point, Naruto was subconsciously making his way to the Namikaze Estate.

**_'Your new sensei… what's her name again?' _** Kurama asked innocently.

_'Mitarishi Anko; why?'_

**_'She'd make a good mate. I like her!' _**

_'…Thanks for the tip then. You're going to start doing this a lot now aren't you?'_

**_'You mean just saying when I know a girl will make a good mate for you? Definitely. Expect your heart to leap out of its chest during the chunin exams, kid. I think me and you going to see a lot of good women there.'_**

_'I look forward to it, then.' _Naruto said, with no snarky or sarcastic tone in his voice. He was genuinely excited for the exams to come along.

_'This whole "Restoration of Clans" thing is either the best or the worst thing to happen to me lately.' _

(Some time later, at the Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was greeted by a grinning Fu, who held a piece of parchment in her hands. Naruto noticed the new headband she had tied to her arm.

"Hey Fu-chan! How'd shinobi registration go?" Naruto asked.

"It went great Naruto-kun! They made me genin, but look whose team I'm on." Fu then handed Naruto the piece of paper. Naruto skimmed over it briefly before seeing her team assignment. For the duration of time before and during the chunin exams, Fu was to be in a team with Naruto under Anko's teaching.

"That's amazing Fu-chan! Me and you are going to kick so much ass!" Naruto said, giving her a hug.

Fu just giggled and opted into the hug. They broke away after a few minutes and Naruto gave her a light kiss before informing her about Kurama's situation.

"That's weird, I haven't seen anyone around besides your parents occasionally…" She said, trailing off slightly.

"Hmm… I think I can still just make a mental link with her and ask her where she is, but knowing Kurama I'd say at this point she's trying to sneak up on m-" Naruto was cut off by something dropping from the ceiling.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Kurama asked as she sat on Naruto's back.

"You, apparently. I actually came by to tell my parents about your little... ordeal, Kura-chan." Fu started giggling again.

"Tell us about what?" Kushina asked, walking into the foyer of their house. By the looks of things, it'd appeared she had just come back from a mission, and heard a noise coming from the front door of her house.

"Oh, hi mom. This is Kurama. She's human… or at least in human form now." Naruto pointed to the cute girl who was still sitting on top of him.

"Hey Kushina!" Kurama said.

Kushina simply waved back.

"Yo."

Now Naruto didn't know what he was expecting, but complete and immediate acceptance was not one of the possible outcomes of this state of affairs, in his mind.

"Now son, I trust you haven't unsealed her or anything, right?" Kushina asked, again, all too calm and collected for Naruto.

Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off by a still sitting Kurama.

"Don't worry yourself, Kushina, he hasn't. I've only got a few tails worth of power in this form, and I'm still linked to Naruto." She said with an ever-present grin.

"Alright, then. I'm okay with it." Kushina said, wandering off upstairs to her bedroom.

"Thanks mom!" Naruto shouted from his position on the floor.

"Just make sure your father finds out soon, okay?" Kushina shouted from the top floor.

"Yes mom."

"Oh yeah, Kura-chan! I've almost got your citizenship papers done."

"Awesome! Thanks Naruto-kun!" She said, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto struggled to get off the floor until he asked his tenant.

"Uh…Kura-chan, could you please get off me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh c'mon Naruto-kun! I don't know when I'll be able to get on top when you're older! Just let me have this one time, please?" She pleaded, teasing the boy once more. Fu was almost in stitches at this point.

Naruto, not having caught on to what she meant, didn't blush or hesitate in his next selection of words.

"Kura-chan, if you don't let me go now you won't be able to get your citizenship here!" He threatened.

Kurama pouted at him but swiftly stood up and allowed him to as well.

"Thanks. What'd you mean by "getting on top of me" when I'm older?" He asked harmlessly.

"You're very strong Naruto. It's natural for strong people to want to be on top." She said, thinking that he could make the connection. Although he lived with the second most lustful and insatiable tailed beast there was, and grew up with a godfather like Jiraiya, Naruto wasn't great at understanding most innuendo.

"In what context?" Naruto asked. Fu was pretty much in tears, laughing, by now. Her tailed beast Chomei was translating most of what Kurama said.

"Sex, of course!" Now Naruto blushed at what she said. And he blushed harder at her previous statement.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yep! You're going to be a dominant one, Naruto, I just know it!" Teased Kurama once more, although this jab at Naruto had a lot based in fact. How Kurama was able to deduce such a thing, Naruto did not know.

_'She did live inside me for thirteen years...'_ Naruto then thought. A few minutes of Kurama and Fu's laughter passed before Naruto spoke up once more.

"…Alright then. I'm going to drop by the Hokage Tower soon, if you two want to join me." Naruto said, having shaken off most of what Kurama said.

"I'd like to come with you, Naruto." Said Fu.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit, catch up with Kushina. You two go on ahead, okay?" Kurama answered.

"Okay, we'll see you soon. C'mon, Fu-chan." Naruto then led Fu out of the house towards the Tower.

At the present moment, he now had to finish filling the papers for Kurama's citizenship, and talk to his dad on the current whereabouts of Jiraiya. Naruto and Fu made their way to the Tower via the market district.

(Market District, who would've thought?)

Naruto and Fu passed the various shops and stalls set up amongst the Market District. They were walking a little slow, but only because they were talking to one another and taking delight in their little trek before someone shouted at them and made Naruto's blood boil with fury.

"Hey! Demon girl!" A man wearing a blue shirt and a grey jacket stood behind the two Jinchuuriki [1]. He wore a Takigakure headband and had two other shinobi with similar adornments on either side of him. Townspeople looked on at Naruto and Fu, who was shaking in her spot.

Naruto turned around and gave the man in front the dirtiest of looks, scaring him a little.

"I'd suggest you watch your tongue. You never know when someone might just walk up to you and tear it out." Naruto said calmly, unnerving the two shinobi behind the aggressor.

"My business isn't with you; it's with that demon bitch! Our leader told us to find her and return her to Takigakure." The middle man said, completely oblivious to Naruto's seeping rage.

"I remind you that I suggested you watch your tongue, but now I guess I'll just have to say it. Fuck off, and maybe I won't crush your bones for what you said to my girlfriend here." Naruto said, letting his animalistic features broaden.

"Girlfriend? How could someone ever love a demon like her!?" The man was then frozen in place from fear. Naruto flashed towards the man, towered over him and looked into his eyes.

"Tell your leader she's with Konoha now, and as such, under my protection. That is to say, if you can walk after this." Naruto said, pointing to the darkness amassing at the man's legs.

Naruto then made a cupping motion with his hand, and brought his fingers together, slowly building pressure around the man's legs. With a quick motion, Naruto closed his hand in front of the man's eyes and crushed his bones. An ear shattering scream came from him and Naruto released his hold, dropping him to the ground and revealing his bloodied, mangled limbs. Naruto then walked towards the two shinobi who stood beside the man from Taki.

"You two. Be good little messengers and tell that asshole leader of yours that Fu is with me. Also, tell him any more ninja he sends my way will end up like your friend here. Am I understood?" Naruto asked with an unnerving grin. The two Taki shinobi nodded shakily and scooped up what was left of their comrade before running off.

A crowd had gathered around the scene by this point and Naruto turned back to Fu. She looked on with a few tears falling from her eyes. Naruto quickly went to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Fu-chan."

"It's… It's okay Naruto-kun. I forgive you. Thank you for protecting me."

"I care for you, Fu-chan. I'd do anything for you, even if it meant putting my own life in harm's way."

Fu looked up to Naruto, her tears gone.

Naruto pulled down his mask and showed his calming smile. The crowd still had not died down, and were beginning to question what the man from Taki said, although they weren't going to even try and talk the man who quite literally crushed his legs at the present moment.

Fu then gave him a deep and loving kiss, akin to their first. They broke away after a minute or two and Fu smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, going back to hug him. The two stayed like this for a while before Naruto took notice of the crowd around him. A few women were swooning over the scene, and a few ANBU had made their presence clear. Amongst them was Kakashi's father, Sakumo, who stood behind Naruto.

"Excuse me, Naruto?" Said the White Fang.

Naruto broke away from his hug to turn back to the elderly legend.

"What is it, Hatake-sama?"

"If what that man said is true…"

"You are under by the Fourth's ruling to not speak _any _word of that, or have you forgotten already?"

"I haven't forgotten. Just make your way to the Hokage's Office immediately."

"We will. Please keep this information to yourself. I will inform the Hokage of what happened here."

Naruto then took Fu's hands and used the Body Flicker technique to get out of the area. A team of ANBU were dispatched to clean up the mess Naruto made.

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto and Fu found themselves in front of the Hokage himself, who was currently sitting at his desk. Minato locked eyes with the two awkwardly.

"Hey…" Minato greeted.

"Hey dad. I just crushed a guy from Taki's legs." Naruto admitted.

Minato let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, alright. Explain from the beginning, Naruto."

And so he did.

Minato let out another over exaggerated sigh.

"As justified as your actions may be, Naruto, we can't stand to be on bad terms with another village. Iwagakure and Kumogakure are hostile enough as it is and the chunin exams are coming up soon. You probably ended one of their only shinobi entering the exam this year's career!" Minato shouted.

Naruto looked down at himself.

"Sorry." He squeaked out.

"While I can't say I'm too happy about the possible diplomatic incident you may have created for us, I am proud that you stood up for your friend here. And don't worry about your secret coming out, Fu; we can take care of things from here." Minato smiled at Naruto and Fu, who were still holding hands.

Fu seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Now, that wasn't all you came here for, was it?" Minato asked.

"A couple of things. Can you tell me the current whereabouts of Jiraiya? And I've also got another citizenship form to drop off."

"While I can't tell you where Jiraiya is at the moment… I can tell you he's around the outskirts of Konoha, doing his "research". He'll be around Konoha for the exams as extra support, if we need it. And who is the other citizenship form for?" Minato asked.

"Research, huh? The other form is for Kura-chan. You may have seen her around the house."

"You mean to tell me the Kyuubi herself is running free in Konoha?"

"Not exactly free. She doesn't have much of her own chakra, and is still partially sealed inside me. At the current moment she's in… human form." Naruto explained.

Minato simply looked at Naruto.

"Alright then, I'm okay with this. Give me the papers and she'll be a citizen of Konoha." Naruto lifted up his sleeve and unsealed a stack of papers from his wrist, which he handed to his father.

Minato then looked over the papers briefly before marking his signature in a few hundred spots and finally stamping an "approved" right on the front page of the form.

"Great. I just need to make a copy of these to archive, and they'll be all yours, Naruto. I'll drop them back off when I get back home, how does that sound?" Minato asked.

"That sounds great. Thanks, dad." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, son. So what are you guys up to now?" Minato asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We're probably going to grab a quick lunch and head back home. I'll find Jiraiya and talk to him after that… then I've got to prepare for tonight. We'll see you at home tonight dad."

"Awesome. See you two later!" Minato waved them off before Naruto and Fu flickered out the room.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto and Fu ordered and ate a small serving of ramen for their lunch. Naruto and Fu talked to one another calmly before Ayame smiled at Naruto and decided to strike up a conversation with him. About an hour passed before Naruto and Fu departed the ramen bar and headed home. Fu had her head on Naruto's shoulder and a small grin on her face as they walked together.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto stepped foot inside his home and was immediately kissed by Fu. Whilst he didn't know her reasons, he wasted no time in giving her the kiss back with more intensity. As Fu held Naruto she led him up to the stairs and tackled him onto his bed. They had broken away from their embrace at this point and Fu was breathing heavily, on all fours, and had positioned herself above over Naruto.

"Fu-chan? I'm not complaining, but are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried for her.

"I… I don't know. Something in me… _wants _you… Naruto-kun…" Fu's breathing became shallow and shaky, before she took Naruto in another deep kiss.

Naruto again, kissed her back intensely. Whilst he could sense her love within the kiss, he also felt a lot of lust coming from her. Naruto really didn't want to even think of doing what she wanted until he was at least sixteen, but these kinds of situations always seemed to sneak up on him.

He decided to open up mental contact with Kurama for help but detected a different demonic presence asking to contact him. Assuming it was another tailed beast, Naruto answered.

(Fu's Mindscape)

Naruto's conscious now resided within a beautiful beach with dazzling, sparkling water which reflected the orange sunset. In the sky, Naruto could see what looked like a giant beetle with six wings and a plant-like tail floating towards him. Naruto observed his surroundings once more to find that he was lying on a large beach towel with a cute, sleeping Fu in his arms. The bug thing had made its way over to him at this point.

"She's currently going through puberty, Naruto-san. Whilst these are troubling times for the most normal of all children, when Jinchuuriki such as yourselves grow into adults, the results can be… pretty goddamn weird, to say the least." Naruto noticed the honorific, but also sensed that this was Fu's tailed beast, and what he had heard from Kurama, was a fun-loving and carefree demon.

"Sorry, are you Chomei?" Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Fu.

"Yep! The one and only lucky-number-seven-tails, at your service!" Shouted the beast. Fu did not even stir at the noise, still smiling and snuggling into Naruto's chest.

"Cool… So how long will this phase last for? I really like Fu, but I don't know if I'm ready for… _it…_ yet." Naruto admitted, looking back down at the sleeping Fu.

"Yeah… at this stage neither of you are. Your mentalities are just… preparing yourselves for what's to come, I guess. To be perfectly honest, kid, I'm not an expert on human anatomy. This kind of intensity should die down quickly from today, but she might find herself doing the same sort of thing a little later on." The happy-go-lucky bug explained.

"Huh. Thanks, then."

"Don't mention it kid. I should be thanking you for saving both our asses from that explosives guy, hell, that's half the reason I dragged you in here!"

"It's the least I could do, don't worry about it. It just really angers me when Jinchuuriki are attacked blindly or used for some personal gain."

"Yeah. It's times like those where I wish I could jump out of here and crack some skulls."

The two stared at Fu for a moment. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile wider and snuggle deeper into Naruto's hold.

"The exit out of here is just going to sleep. It was Fu's coping mechanism when she was a little younger. If she felt too much physical or emotional pain, she'd fall asleep and bring herself here." Chomei was showing fatherly characteristics as he floated around the two slowly.

"Thanks again. I can't imagine what life she must've led before we met. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner."

"Well kid, the important thing is you're here now. Don't let that go to waste. To be completely honest, I did kind of... cheer you on, when you shattered that little bastard's legs."

"Heh, thanks, I guess…" Naruto said, closing his eyes to exit Fu's mind.

"You know, if you were anyone else I'd say something along the lines of "I'll cut your balls off if you hurt Fu", but I can tell you're not kind of person. Just do me a solid and love her with all your heart, kid." Chomei finished as he farewelled Naruto.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto found himself on his bed, with Fu resting her head on his chest once more, thanking that the both of them were still fully clothed.

_'Looks like we just fell asleep… huh.' _Naruto thought to himself.

She had the same smile on her face and snuggled herself as deep as possible into his chest. Naruto took a quick look outside his window and determined it was around four 'o' clock. Not wanting to wake her up at the present moment, Naruto made a shadow clone to take his place in talking to Jiraiya.

He pulled up the covers of his bed across him and Fu and kissed her on the forehead again, before going to sleep briefly. His clone received his mental orders and made its way to the Hot Springs.

(Hot Springs)

Jiraiya was currently peeping into a hole in the wall he had made for himself just outside the women's section of the Konoha Hot Springs. Giggling, drawing, and writing in his notepad quietly, he didn't notice the Naruto clone sneaking up behind him.

"Yo." Naruto whispered into his ear. Jiraiya almost jumped out of skin at hearing someone this close to him.

He quietly screamed before whipping around and facing his godson.

"Oh. Hey, Naruto. Up here for some training or…" Jiraiya was too, talking very quietly in order to not draw attention to himself.

"A different kind of training. Do you know how to massage women?" The clone asked, with no sense of meekness in his voice.

"Why would you want to learn about that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Long story short – to make my women feel good, basically."

Jiraiya thought on this for a moment.

"Alright, I'll teach you. It shouldn't take that long. Once you've got the basics it's all easy going from there." Jiraiya said, pulling out what looked like a book on anatomy.

About an hour passed before Jiraiya had finished his instruction and Naruto's clone had made a few thousand other clones to test it on. Naruto now had it mastered.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with fake tears in his eyes.

"Now you go out there and make me proud, Naruto!" Forgetting he was near a bathhouse, Jiraiya quickly cupped his hand around his mouth before sprinting away. The clone quickly dispersed as well, leaving leagues of towelled women with various sharp objects wondering where the pervert was.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto stirred a little bit in his sleep, absorbing the knowledge of his perished clone. Fu still lied comfortably in his arms. It was another half hour before Naruto woke up and smiled at Fu. He woke her up gently, seeing her rub the sleep from her eyes and yawning made him smile brighter. Fu noticed this and gave him a small kiss.

"Good… Afternoon, Fu-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun…" She snuggled back into his chest once more.

"Sorry to have to leave you, Fu-chan, but I have to prepare for my date tonight with Haku-chan." Naruto said, getting up and beginning to dress himself.

Fu looked dejected at this and drew her attention down, but Naruto brought her chin back up with his hand before giving her a kiss.

"Don't worry Fu-chan, I'll be back here tonight." He smiled.

Naruto quickly got dressed into his kimono and made his way to Haku's hotel to pick her up for their date. Fu got dressed and decided to take a walk around town.

(Hotel)

Naruto walked up to Haku's room door and knocked. Haku answered, wearing a lovely light blue dress, which accentuated her hair and eyes, and showed off a little bit of cleavage. Naruto silently thanked his mask for covering the blush that appeared on his face.

"Good evening, Haku-chan." Naruto said with a stupid grin that no mask could hide.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. You look nice in that outfit." She complimented with a similar grin.

"As you do in yours, Haku-chan. Are you ready for our date?" Naruto asked, offering his hand to Haku.

"I am. Let's go." Haku finished, locking up the hotel room before taking Naruto's hand.

The two made their way to the Akimichi Restaurant after a few minutes of pleasant walking and conversation.

(Akimichi Restaurant)

The two had a light and simple meal of some rice and meat with various sauces as Naruto did not want the food to be the main attraction of their night. After paying for their meal, Naruto took her hand once more and led her to a clearing in one of the nearby forests in Konoha. They still had some sunlight left; just enough for what Naruto had planned for Haku.

He stood in the middle of the clearing and flashed through hundreds of hand seals before smashing his palms onto the ground.

"Earth Release: Crystal Cavern!" He shouted.

A massive cavern then sprouted up from the ground, causing Haku to back up slightly and take in the sight of the massive formation.

_'Must've used a lot of chakra…' _She thought to herself.

Naruto jumped down from the massive construct and landed gracefully next to Haku.

"Come on in, Haku-chan. I think you'll love it." Naruto said, leading her inside the cavern from an entrance he had made in the side of the cave.

What she saw took her breath away.

"Oh… m-my." She stuttered.

There were thousands of crystals thrust into the walls of the cavern, all varying in sizes and vibrant, radiant colours. She made note of a hole on the roof of the cavern which let in a small amount of sunlight, making the crystals sparkle. It reminded her of her own ice techniques, but this was a lot more complex then what she was normally used to.

"Well?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"It's… it's beautiful, Naruto…" She said, looking everywhere at the absolutely brilliant sight.

"I'm glad you like it, Haku-chan. It's what I heard from your ice techniques that inspired me to make this. Here." Naruto said, placing a necklace with a smaller, pale blue crystal in the shape of a glacier as its jewel over her head and around her neck. It hanged loosely from her neck and Haku was almost speechless. She also felt herself become more energised when it was put on her.

"Naruto-kun…"

"It's a chakra crystal. It enhances whatever techniques that are used in the environment it was taken from. That's an ice crystal, and should enhance your ice techniques a little bit."

"How did you find it?"

Naruto pointed to the cavern around the two, and smiled.

"I was able to simulate a cooler environment here, and from that, harvest the crystal."

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun…" Haku said before she gave Naruto a slightly deeper kiss than their first.

Naruto held her in a hug and gave the kiss back.

It was a while before the two finally left the cavern. They talked about a lot of things, what they were doing to train for the exams, what they were going to do after the exams…

Naruto escorted Haku safely back to her hotel at around nine 'o' clock. He then made his way back to the Namikaze Estate to sleep.

(Namikaze Estate)

He was quickly greeted by his parents, who were sitting and talking at their table before his dad handed him the original citizenship form for Kurama.

"Thanks again, dad."

"Don't mention it, son."

"Goodnight, guys." Naruto farewelled his parents groggily.

"Good night, Naruto." They chorused back.

Naruto shuffled up to his bedroom where he met a smiling Fu lying down on his bed, dressed in her sleeping attire. Naruto swiftly dressed down and took place beside her, going to sleep with her head on his chest again, and his arm around her. He saw a shadow plop down from the ceiling and take place lying next to him on his other side. Sensing Kurama's demonic chakra, he made no move to defend himself. He wrapped his other arm around Kurama and kissed them both a goodnight kiss.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up with two beautiful women in his arms. Feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, he kissed Kurama awake first. She yawned quietly but made no move to open her eyes, instead moving her head closer to his shoulder until her mouth was at his ear.

"You remember that favour you promised me when that ice girl almost raped you?" Kurama asked groggily.

Naruto had a perplexed look on his face.

"…Yeah… Why?" He asked.

"I've decided on what I want, kid." She said, her face still buried in the space between his shoulder and neck.

"Which is…"

"Your virginity." Kurama finished, opening her eyes and giving Naruto a deep kiss.

Naruto stiffened and felt himself stir underneath the covers. A blush appeared across his face, but he smiled at her and spoke.

"Okay. I think you deserve that much, at least for how you've helped me grow these past years. To be honest I was already thinking of… giving it to you, when I turned sixteen, Kura-chan. "

It was now Kurama's turn to blush.

"Y-you mean it, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Of course, Kura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Fu stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

Kurama then gave Naruto a deep, tongue lashing kiss. Naruto was shocked at first, but soon started to dominate her mouth with his tongue as well. The taste of barbeque sauce was lighter than when she was stuck in his body, but it was still there. Kurama broke away from the kiss and hovered above Naruto, trailing saliva into his mouth. Their tongues met again before Naruto pulled her down into another deep kiss. They broke away for the final time when Kurama fell back onto Naruto's shoulder, her mouth hurting a little. Naruto wasn't even breathing too hard at this point and simply smiled at her. She gave him a smile back.

"I may have overdone it with the stamina a little…" She joked.

"I beg to differ. I love it like this." Naruto chided back. Fu was fidgeting awake at the chatter.

Fu rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Naruto. She was a little shocked to see Kurama on Naruto's other side, with a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Good morning, Fu-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, and good morning, Kurama…" Fu said, looking at her quizzically.

"I pretty much dropped down from the ceiling again after you went to sleep." She explained.

"Right…" Fu was giving a judging look to Kurama. Kurama was returning the look curiously.

"Girls, I thought you said you wouldn't mind sharing." Naruto interjected.

"I did, but… I thought…" Fu said as she looked down.

"What, Fu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I thought that I'd have more time with you alone, Naruto…" Fu said, plopping her head down on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry about those things, Fu-san." Kurama spoke up.

Fu gave Kurama another look, but this had more of a questioning nature to it than her previous.

"Naruto-kun will make time for all of us personally, no matter how many women he may love. You just have to accept that there will be times where we all can't have him at once." Kurama explained.

Fu let out a deep sigh, but smiled slightly.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Sorry for… looking at you weirdly, Kurama-san. What time is it, Naruto-kun?" Fu asked.

Naruto looked up to his ceiling briefly before determining the time from his internal clock.

"I'd have to say… about five-thirty. Our training with Anko-sensei begins at six 'o' clock, Fu-chan. We should get ready soon." Naruto said, sitting up slightly and letting his girlfriends perk themselves up as well. Kurama gave Naruto a little pout.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for three hours when you guys are gone, then?" Kurama asked.

"You could always apply at the academy to be a shinobi. " Naruto suggested.

"Shit. You're right. How could I forget about that?" Kurama said, smiling to herself.

"Alright Fu, it's time to wake up, you've got to meet with Anko in-"Minato opened the door to Naruto's bedroom and saw the three sitting up in bed.

Minato blinked at them, looked down, and sighed.

"Naruto; while I can't say I'm too impressed, I'm not disappointed, either. Please get yourselves ready, okay?" Minato said to the silent trio.

"Yeah, dad..." Naruto felt as awkward as if father had walked in on him bedding the two women by his sides.

"Alright…" Minato sighed once more as he was about leave.

"Hokage-sama." Kurama spoke up.

"Yeah?" Minato replied as he poked his head back in the door.

"Where do I go to apply as a shinobi of Konoha?" She asked.

"Normally you'd just go to the academy and ask one of the teachers there to grade you and give you a referral back to me, but Naruto and I worked out that any shinobi he brings to Konoha talk to me directly. So just meet me at my office as soon as you can." Minato explained. He then left once more.

"Ah. Thanks. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kurama finished, pulling the covers off herself and stepping out of bed. Fu and Naruto soon followed and got dressed for their day ahead.

(Forest of Death – Some time later)

It was around seven-thirty at this point, and Fu had just gone over the introductory courses Naruto had done when he was instated as Anko's pupil. Naruto was surprised with Fu's speed and endurance. She could easily kill someone before they'd notice her presence, and almost matched Naruto's own speed. She could also control four tails worth of her demon's power, and demonstrated to Anko her ability to fly by transforming two of the tails into wings. In fact, the only things she had to work on were her elemental ninjutsu and raw strength. Whilst she was strong for someone of her physique, it wasn't saying too much, and her water-based ninjutsu were lacking in any deadliness to speak of. Naruto had taken to training her in her elemental control whereas Anko was training Fu in her strength and reflexes.

That lasted the whole of half an hour before Naruto was assaulted by an unknown force and crashed to the ground. Naruto felt a massive weight on his back and couldn't move. Anko and Fu simply watched on in enjoyment as Naruto struggled against what looked like a fairly slim and attractive woman sitting on him, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Guess what, Naruto-kun?" Kurama asked.

"…Fine. What is it?" Naruto asked stubbornly.

"I'm a genin now!" She said a little too cheerily.

"Given your power level, Kura-chan, that's not great. Why are you so happy about this?" Naruto asked.

"Take a look at whose team I'm on!" Kurama then handed Naruto the piece of paper.

"You're… on our team?" Naruto asked her with his jaw dropped.

"For the duration of now and the exams, anyway." Kurama explained.

"Cool! Dad probably made us a team so we could wipe out as many Sound and Sand ninja before the invasion starts…" Naruto began trailing off.

"Well, if you're my new student now, we've got more training to do, come on!" Anko yelled as she put her hands on her hips. Kurama simply smiled at her and got up off Naruto.

The new team then began their training as a unit. As they were made a temporary team, Anko taught them the bases and basics of most deadly and torturous of ninja techniques, and skipped out on the logistics behind those techniques for the most part. Kurama fit in the trio well, and displayed amazing strength and fire manipulation with her ninjutsu, so Anko decided to train her in her speed and endurance. Anko gave Fu and Kurama a regimen of exercises and decided to give Naruto a one-on-one spar.

One more hour, and the trio had finished their morning training. Kurama and Fu walked back towards the Namikaze Estate from the Forest of Death whilst Naruto attempted to make his way to Training Ground Seven for his training with Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke. He was stopped in his tracks when Anko turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Are we still on for tonight, Naruto-_kun_?" She asked seductively after pulling her lips away from his.

"Yes we are, Anko-chan. What's your favourite restaurant?" He asked, giving her a warm smile.

"You mean you haven't thought of one yet?"

"No, it's just occurred to me I didn't ask my previous dates about this sort of thing, and I wanted to make sure I corrected that." Naruto explained.

"Oh. My favourite place would have to be the bar nearby here. They serve the best dango and red bean paste in all of Konoha! I usually just eat there myself, but it'd be nice to have some company when I'm there next… what time are you free today?"

Naruto thought for a moment and began to list the things he had to do to himself.

"Train with Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke… grab some lunch with Ayame-chan… Talk with Sandaime-sama… visit Mei-chan… and talk with Kurenai-san…" Naruto mumbled.

"I guess I'll be free around seven, what about you, Anko-chan?"Naruto asked.

"I'm free then. I guess I'll see you there, Naruto-kun." Anko said, without the teasing tone in her voice.

"I'll see you there, Anko-chan. It'll be good for us to talk some." Naruto smiled at her once more before he left for the training grounds again.

(Training Ground Seven)

Naruto found himself at the training ground him and his quartet usually practiced at. He took place sitting on a nearby bench. Naruto was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Sasuke, who struck up conversation with him.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Is Sakura here yet?" He asked, darting his head around the area.

"No man, just you and me for the moment. Got something to ask?"

"Yeah, actually." Sasuke took a seat facing Naruto, on the opposite side of the table.

"I've seen you around town with all those different girls. Do they know that…"

"I'm dating the other girls? Yeah. I qualify for "clan restoration" status, and as such, the council is able to betroth their daughters to me in a ploy to get more power than they need. I want my wives to be my choice. That's why I'm currently seeing those women you saw me with. I've told them about it, and they're okay with it." Naruto explained, scratching the back of his head.

"So how do you… do it?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"You mean dating? I just hang out and get to know them a little better before I actually start dating them. You interested in someone, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, actually." He chuckled.

"It's Sakura, Naruto. I like her. A lot." Sasuke admitted.

"That's great! You two train loads together, right?"

"Yeah, we usually talk a lot before and after our training. She's really nice, and well…"

"Say no more, Sasuke. Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"It's always that I haven't had the chance to, or when I was finally able to talk to her privately enough I couldn't say it. I choked, Naruto."

"Sorry to hear that. Next time you try it, try thinking that she likes you, too." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke gulped audibly.

"You think she likes me?"

Naruto scratched his chin at that.

"Probably. If what you've said is true, she probably has similar feelings for you."

"…Wow. I think I'll try that after our training here. Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke smiled at his friend once more.

"Don't mention it. Here come the objects of our affection now." Naruto pointed towards the small bridge that Hinata and Sakura were crossing as they talked to one another happily.

As soon as Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact they blushed slightly and darted vision away from one another.

"And given her attitude, I'd say they've had a similar conversation, Sasuke." Naruto teased him, getting up to greet his friends.

"Hey Sakura. Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he pulled down his mask and gave Hinata a shallow kiss. A little blush now appeared across Hinata's face.

"Hello, Naruto."

"H- Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered out.

Sasuke made his way over to the trio.

"Hey guys." He said a little shakily.

"Hey Sasuke." The two kunoichi chorused back. Sakura still had a slight blush on her face.

A moment of awkward silence between the quartet followed, and was destroyed by Naruto.

"Let's get started. We'll cycle through ninjutsu, taijutsu, elements, and then physical conditioning before a brawl. The chunin exams are in two-and-a-half months, and I want us to be the front line of defence for Konoha when the invasion strikes. Are we all good to go?" Naruto asked.

The three before him simply nodded.

And so began and ended their three and a half hour training session. They were all steadily improving, already above chunin level and soon to be jounin at their current rate, save for Naruto.

They were all leaving the area, Naruto and Hinata side by side, holding hands, Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke and Sakura were behind them, blushing at the two's display of affection. Naruto turned his head back and winked at Sasuke before he stopped, and they continued their way to the Hyuuga Compound. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and stopped in her tracks, going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine, Sakura-chan… I actually wanted to a-ask you something…" Sasuke took a deep breath and remembered Naruto's advice. Calming himself down and taking another deep breath, he asked it.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked. Sakura just blushed.

"I'd… I'd love to, Sasuke-kun…"

(A few meters away)

"What do you think they're talking about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, with her eyes closed and her head resting on her partners shoulder.

"If my belief in Sasuke was justified, he's asking her out on a date, Hina-chan." Naruto said with a warm smile before giving Hinata a kiss on the head. He dropped her off at the Hyuuga Compound, with a quick greeting to a passing Hiashi and Hizashi before heading to Ichiraku Ramen.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto greeted the ramen master before requesting audience with his daughter again.

"Certainly, Naruto, I'll just be a moment." Teuchi said before heading to the back room of his ramen stand. He came out moments later with Ayame, who was dressed in plain brown civilian clothing.

"Good afternoon Ayame-chan. You look nice today." Naruto said with a partially hidden smile, having pulled up his mask moments before reaching the Hyuuga Compound.

"The same can be said for you, Naruto-kun." She complimented back, and walked by Naruto's side around the village, finally making their way to the same homey place they had found before.

A new aroma had filled the restaurant, and Ayame ordered whatever dish created it. Naruto, following her unspoken advice did the same. It was a simple pork noodle soup with various seasonings and sauces mixed together served on a flat plate. They talked more about themselves, Naruto opting to hear more about her than she, him. She felt a familiar sense of warmth and adoration come from Naruto when she was with him. It was a while of the two darting glances at each other occasionally, and smiling after they had finished their lunch.

It was another hour until they decided on leaving the establishment.

Naruto and Ayame were peacefully walking to Ichiraku's, talking once more before Ayame stopped to ask Naruto a question.

"Naruto-kun… w-would you like to… go out on a-" Ayame was cut off by the look of terror coming from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Ayame-chan, I have to leave. I'll be back soon!" Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke was peacefully eating dinner with his family before Naruto appeared right by his side.

"My apologies Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san. I require Sasuke's immediate assistance." Naruto said before Sasuke had a chance to react.

Naruto then primed the Flying Thunder God technique to home in on a Biju seal. Sasuke swallowed the last piece of his meal before Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and teleported him.

(Somewhere outside Iwagakure)

_'Damn. Damn. DAMN. How does stuff like this always happen to the guy with the hat?" _The red-armour clad steam ninja thought to himself as he collapsed on the ground. A cloaked ninja made his way over to the collapsed man before he was caught off guard by and thrown in the air by a myriad of punches and kicks.

_'What the fuck?' _The ninja made shabby attempts at dodging the attacks.

_'He's a kid! Why is he so fucking fast?!' _He was tossed in the air again by a sharp kick to his back.

"Lion Combo!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his foot into the pale blue ninja's stomach. Naruto then stormed to the ninja, and before he fell, continued the assault.

"Uzumaki Combo!" Naruto yelled, as his clones appeared and surrounded the man with a brutal barrage. Still suspended in air, Naruto sent the man flying upwards with a devastating uppercut to finish his combo.

Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully before flashing through hand seals and forming a ball of lightning in his hands. Naruto followed by forming a concentrated whirlwind of chakra in the palm of his hand. The two brought their hands together, coated their hands in a film of chakra, and combined the two jutsu.

"Lightning Release: One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto leapt at their opponent.

"Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere!" Naruto yelled. They were almost in contact with the man before…

"Storm Release[2]: Lightning Hurricane!" The duo yelled as the deadly electric typhoon made contact with the man who had feebly tried to take his massive sword out of his holster. It tore into his insides and sent a deadly shock throughout his entire body, causing smoke to visibly rise from his body, and out of his cloak. In one fell swoop, the two of them had torn apart and electrocuted a missing ninja.

The man crashed into the ground with a large thud and a small crater around him before his two foes made themselves identified. He was barely conscious and losing large amounts of blood quickly. Naruto stepped over and removed his hood, revealing his pale blue face, sharp, serrated teeth and gill like slits below his eyes. He looked up to Naruto with malice and anger.

"Who… are you… two…" He questioned weakly.

"Irrelevant, as of this point." Naruto replied, brandishing an ornamented kunai with the kanji for "Essence Eater" along its extended hilt. He brought it up to the man's neck, and made a deep cut along his throat. The shark-man gargled and choked on his own blood before an orb of light escaped from his mouth and into the kunai. The man's body appeared to mummify, leaving his facial features to sink into his jawbone, and his form to appear malnourished. Sasuke just stared in amazement.

"Two things, Naruto. Number one, you owe me, big time, for this. And number two, what the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked his friend, who was crouching beside the emaciated form of the missing ninja.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you back for the help on this one. And this is a soul consuming kunai. This was Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing ninja from Kirigakure. This little kunai now has his soul inside of it."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"When it's full of evil souls, give it to the Shinigami." Naruto answered casually.

"You can contact the Shinigami?" Asked a stupefied Sasuke.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Naruto asked his friend.

"No, but it can wait. Let's help out your friend over here." Sasuke pointed to the armour-clad ninja behind them, who was currently passed out.

Naruto walked over to him and channelled green chakra into his hands. Checking over the giant red man's body for any external or internal injuries, Naruto surmised that all he suffered were light cuts and bruises, and likely passed out as a result of exhaustion. Naruto went to work in healing these before flicking through some hand seals and placing his palms on the armoured chestplate.

"Rejuvenate!" Naruto shouted as a surge of demonic chakra went through the man. He awoke and sputtered, which turned into a full, heaving cough before his throat passed its own irritation. He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"…"

The man observed the two ninja before him, one squatting beside him and another standing up behind that one. The one by his side had spiky blonde hair and wore a simple black shinobi outfit with a dark red overcoat, with a cloth facemask. The one standing behind the blonde was a teenager with black hair wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and some crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts.

"Thanks…" The man said simply, giving Naruto and Sasuke an odd look.

"Don't mention it. I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke." Naruto said, pointing to his friend.

"My… captive signalled to me that you were in trouble, so we decided to come and help you out." Naruto continued.

"Hello, then. What do you mean by captive?" Whilst his tone was polite, he was now giving the two a look of complete confusion.

"Tailed Beast." Naruto explained, forming a shroud of orange chakra around himself and surprising not only the man on the ground, but Sasuke as well. Sasuke decided to let the two talk, though, saving his questions for later.

"Huh. My name is Han, and I carry the five-tails beast within me." The armoured man introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Han. I carry the nine-tails within… well, kind of within me. It's a long story and I'm sure you're tired. Would you like to come to Konoha, with us?" Naruto offered, extending his hand out for the man to grab as he stood up.

"Sure, I was kind of planning on leaving this god-awful excuse for a village anyway." The man took Naruto's hand and holstered himself up.

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's and Han's shoulder, and flashed them away to Konoha.

(Hokage's Office)

Minato was signing some papers when his son appeared with his friend and a very tall man, who was heavily armoured, wearing what looked like with a furnace on the back that emitted short bursts of steam. He had light brown eyes and his armour extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armour, he also wore a red straw hat over a white cloth and which seemed to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wore an Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, he wore a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off, and black gloves. He also wore what seemed to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wore over his red, plated armour.

"Yo." Minato greeted calmly.

"Hey dad, this is Han."

"Hello…" Han said, waiting for Minato to give him his name.

"I'm the Kage of this village. I'm also Naruto's father."

"Ah, alright then. Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." Han greeted.

Naruto then explained what happened.

"So we have another Jinchuuriki amongst our ranks. Would you like to be a part of this village, Han?" Minato offered.

"I guess, just as long the people here won't scold me for my burden." Han said sternly.

"Don't worry. The only people that know of this so far are the ones in this room. It's my top priority to protect those who carry such heavy afflictions in this village. You'll be safe here." Minato assured the large man.

"Great! So… what do I do now?" Han asked. He didn't know what there was to do in this village.

"Naruto will show you around. Or at least, a clone of his will…" Minato motioned to Naruto, who created a shadow clone and escorted Han out of the room.

"Dad, Sasuke helped in saving Han. I think it's right that you should half the pay for the mission and give a half of it to him." Naruto said, confusing Sasuke once more.

"What mission?" Sasuke asked.

"A mission to recruit new shinobi for Konoha in preparation for the chunin exams." Minato explained, and handed a cheque to Sasuke. He looked it over before widening his eyes in shock.

"Half a million ryo?![3]" He shouted in amazement. Minato then handed the other cheque to Naruto, who thanked him and sealed it within his wrist.

"Now, if that's all, I believe you both have matters to attend to…" Minato said.

"Yeah, I've got to finish my damn lunch."

"And I've got to meet back up with Ayame! Shit!" Naruto said before he disappeared in a flicker of leaves. Sasuke just opted out the door towards the Uchiha Compound, still in shock about the reward for his involuntary help.

* * *

A/N: Holy dickballs this is a big chapter.

[1] – This is Hoki. He's one dude from Taki who took part in the chunin exams.

[2] – Quite seriously could not think of another word for the combination of lightning and wind, as storm was already taken by the combo of lightning and water.

[3] – I believe it is equivalent to $50000 dollars.


	8. Chapter 8: Wakey Wakey Hands on Snakey

A/N: I'll be away and unable to write for two days, two days from now (Saturday and Sunday for Oceania, Friday and Saturday for the America's). I might post the updated harem list so far, (and maybe a few teasers/spoilers/maybe's in the list) just as a filler thing or a short side story (omake) about Naruto's sexcapades.

In any case, just know the next chapter will be a little late and enjoy this one.

Also, Kurenai is in this and acts a little out of character. Just a heads up. Love you all. ;)

* * *

(Konoha)

Naruto stormed his way towards Ichiraku Ramen in hopes that Ayame wasn't too angry at him. Minutes after collecting his pay from his father, Naruto found the stand. Ayame was currently serving a customer, so Naruto decided to wait a few minutes before he made his presence known.

He stepped out of hiding when the man was served and smiled at Ayame nervously. She had a look of worry when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Ayame-chan…"

"Naruto! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a friend of mine was about to be killed. Don't worry, we saved him!" He said with a proud smile.

"About to be kill-"

"Right now it doesn't matter too much, he's safe; don't worry, Ayame-chan." Naruto said calmingly.

"If you say so, Naruto-kun…" The look of worry turned into a look of concern, and Naruto's nervous smile turned happy when he remembered something.

"Oh, didn't you say something before I had to leave?"

"Oh! Uh… Yes! Naruto-kun… would you like t-to go out on a date with me?" She asked, twiddling her fingers and blushing slightly.

"I'd love to, Ayame-chan! There's just one thing, though…"

"What would that be, Naruto-kun?" Ayame said worriedly.

"The responsibility of restoring the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans falls on me…"

"Oh… so you have to…"

"Marry multiple women in order to restore both clans, yes." Naruto finished for her.

Ayame seemed downtrodden at first, but her expression then changed into a look of deep thought before finally giving Naruto a plotting smirk.

"Alright. I'd be happy to help restore the clans, Naruto-_kun_." She said with a tease. Naruto just blushed and smiled a hidden smile at her.

_'They're all lovely, lovely women, but why do they all have to be such teases?' _Naruto thought to himself before responding to the still smiling Ayame.

"That sounds great! Are you free for dinner, say… Saturday?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the right a little.

"I am, Naruto-kun. Just drop by here and pick me up after my shift is done." Ayame replied with a heart-warming smile.

"Awesome! I'll see you soon, Ayame-chan. I've got to talk to Sandaime-sama!" Naruto replied as he waved goodbye.

The blonde boy made his merry way to the Sarutobi Compound, a short walk away from the ramen stand.

(Sarutobi Compound)

Naruto gingerly greeted the Sarutobi guard present at the gates before meeting the Sandaime himself, training with his grandson. Naruto made himself known to the duo, bowed shortly to the former Hokage, and gave the grandson a wave.

"Good afternoon, Sandaime-sama." Naruto greeted.

"You can drop the title, son, I'm not your Hokage anymore." The old legend replied with a smile.

"Ah, still, respect your elders, as they say! I came here to ask for your help, Hiruzen-sama." Naruto said with a small smirk of his own.

Hiruzen simply kept his mouth shut and his expression turned slightly serious. His grandson stepped his way beside him and looked at the genin in front of him with analysis. Naruto opted to explain his situation.

"As you may be aware of, Konoha faces a major threat from the likes of Otogakure and Sunagakure." The old man gave Naruto a nod and led him to continue.

"Whilst I am doing all that I can in my power to amass forces for Konoha, and devise means of allying with Suna before they can solidify their allegiance with Oto, I fear it may not be enough. I request your aid in the protection of this village, Hiruzen-sama." He finished, earning a thoughtful look from the Monkey Sage.

"What makes you think an old man like me would be able to help?" He replied with another smile. He wasn't going to let the kid in front of him drag his ancient bones out of retirement without good reason.

Naruto simply smiled back. He would simply not be outdone.

"Oh, my apologies, _Sandaime_-sama, I thought as a former Hokage you might be at least _interested _in protecting your own village, and those in it. But, I guess I was wrong." Naruto said confidently, with a cheeky grin of his own.

Hiruzen let out a small chuckle before rubbing his chin.

"You've got me there, Naruto. I do ask one thing of _you_, though." Hiruzen countered.

"Yes, Hiruzen-sama?"

"I'd like for you to train Konohamaru, here."

"I'm not jounin yet, Hiruzen-sama, but I promise to talk to my father about taking your grandson's team, after the Chunin Exams." Naruto said with a little bit of anticipation.

"What makes you so sure that you'll make jounin after the defence of Konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Call it foresight, but I'm going to make an effort to do everything I can to help this village. I think I might be rewarded with a jounin rank." Naruto shrugged.

"We'll see, Naruto, we'll see…"

Naruto felt a tug at his shirt by a short boy with brown hair and an awed look on his face.

"Are you _the_ Naruto who took down the Mizukage? And…" Konohamaru brought Naruto down for a whisper.

"Killed that explosives guy?" He asked quietly.

Naruto brought his head back up and laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I did that… How did you find out about those?" He asked. No-one but Naruto and the Yondaime knew about those incidents.

"Jii-san told me!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"And who told you, _Jii-san_?" Naruto questioned with an animalistic smirk towards the retired Hokage, which Konohamaru didn't seem to notice.

"Your uh… father, of course, Naruto…" Hiruzen was a little scared about the vibe coming from the normally resigned and jovial blonde.

"Thanks, I'll have to have a talk with him after this…" Naruto said, turning back to the now beaming boy.

"Wow! I can't believe I'll get the coolest ninja as my own sensei! I won't let you down, Naruto-sensei, I promise!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That kind of determination is good to have, Konohamaru. I'll be glad to be your sensei." Naruto replied with a smile. Hiruzen looked on, and having forgotten Naruto's bout of suppressed rage, smiled at the two.

"My apologies for the brashness, but if that's all your presence called for, Naruto, me and Konohamaru would like to get back to our training." Hiruzen said, coming between the two.

"Of course, Hiruzen-sama. I'll be seeing you two later, goodbye!" And with that, Naruto disappeared in a flicker of leaves.

Naruto was now going to teleport himself to Kirigakure to visit Mei. After their date, much to their dismay, she had to return to Kiri to, you know, run the village. Naruto vowed himself to visit her at least for an hour a day on normal days, but he had something special planned for her this visit.

(Mizukage Office – Kirigakure)

Mei was absentmindedly signing and stamping forms, looking over giant stacks of paper, and generally doing Kage things until her favourite blonde flashed in front of her. Naruto appeared in the centre of a red seal hidden beneath some carpet in front of the desk. It was the homing jutsu he had placed in Kiri for when he wanted to see Mei. When he visited, they'd usually just eat a meal together or talk about the recent happenings in their villages. Mei relayed the sheer repetition and bore that being a Kage was. Naruto would simply smile and try and help the best he could. Naruto would often see her rubbing her back, or complain how sore it was when she was around him.

_'It's probably due to her arching over a desk for most of the day. Not to mention her large brea-'_Naruto snapped himself out of such thoughts before Kurama could comment on it. He greeted her and took in her new look since she became Mizukage with a smile.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below her knees, and hugged her curvaceous, lean form. Naruto also noted some mesh material around her legs. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, with dark blue polish on her fingers and a shade of dark blue lipstick, enhancing her already beautiful features, in Naruto's mind.

"How's your day been, Mei-chan?" He asked, pulling down his mask and letting Mei take in his primal, handsome features.

She gave him a large smile.

"It's better with you here, Naruto-kun, but my back has been killing me the past couple of hours…" She rubbed her back for emphasis, causing Naruto to stir a little.

"You want me to… take a look at it?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"If you think you can help, go ahead." She said, motioning to the area behind her.

Naruto stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt the warm touch of his hands take her out of her bored state. Naruto ran his hands up and down her back to get a feel for her sore spot before getting to work. With the speed, and grace of a demi-god, Naruto began massaging Mei's back, making her stifle a gasp of pleasure at his smooth movements. After a good few minutes of pleasurable silence, Mei lost all conscious thought momentarily and let out a long, pleasured, seductive moan, causing her to clap her hand over her mouth and blush profusely.

"So you like it, then? To be honest I was kind of scared when I didn't get a reaction from you, Mei-chan." Naruto teased.

"Your hands… they're like… oh…" Mei moaned again as Naruto continued kneading and rubbing her back.

It was about a quarter of an hour later until Naruto stopped and smiled at Mei nervously.

"Sorry, I have to go now. I'll be back, same time tomorrow, Mei-chan!"

Mei was still lost in pleasure momentarily before bringing Naruto down for a hot, lustful kiss.

"I hope you have more in store for tomorrow then, Naruto-kun. Maybe you could give me a… private massage, hmm?" She asked the stunned blonde. Naruto just blushed and smiled at her.

"Th-that'd be l-lovely, Mei-chan!" He stuttered, pulling his mask back up and returning to the centre of the red seal.

"I'll see you soon, 'bye!" He said, flashing away in a brilliant red.

Naruto was now wondering towards Training Ground 8, to speak with Kurenai.

(Trainig Ground 8)

Naruto greeted Hinata with a kiss once more, causing the normally reserved girl to smile brightly. This was noticed by the Inuzuka heir, Kira, and the Aburame heir, Shino.

_'Smug bastard, thinks he can walk up here and mark his territory in front of me?! I'll show him! I'll make him bleed and hurt so much he'll be just BEGGING to MY boyfriend… A guy like him doesn't need to live the life of a shinobi, more like the life of a man who serves my every whim…" _ Kira thought to herself, giving Naruto a sneer.

Naruto simply shook Shino's hand, made light conversation with him, and waved to Kira, who seemed to ignore it. He had caught the team during their quick break, and the three genin were going to resume training whilst their sensei looked on.

"Kurenai-sama, I request your tutoring in genjutsu." Naruto said with a stern tone.

Kurenai looked on at the boy with deep thought.

_'So this is the kid who's been dating one of my students and driving another insane… Looks cute, I guess… definitely powerful…' _

"I refuse your request. I don't teach my genjutsu. Not even to the Yondaime's son." Kurenai said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto just looked at her with a stupefied expression.

"I'll pay you, if that's what you want…" He suggested, only making her laugh.

"I don't need money. I just don't teach my genjustsu. No-one I've taught in the past has been able to handle the… introductory course." She said with a playful, plotting tone, hoping to lure the unsuspecting boy into her trap.

_'This is some kind of trick… I'll keep quiet for now, though…' _He thought.

"Introductory course, Kurenai-sama?" The red-eyed Illusion Mistress smiled evilly to herself.

_'Oh, you poor, poor fool, Naruto…' _She thought, cackling madly inside.

"Yeah, it's a really hard course that no-one of my students was able to handle. Some even lost their minds to this _unbreakable _genjutsu…" She continued.

"Unbreakable? Really?"

"No-one knows, kid. It's said this jutsu can drive even the strongest of men insane!"

"I bet I can break it! Just try me!" Naruto said in an over-the-top manner.

"I'm not the caster of this unbreakable genjutsu, kid. You have to talk to the green twins on Team 9."

"You mean Lee and Gai? I thought Lee didn't know any jutsu…"

"Yeah… uh… that's because it's his ultimate technique! No-one knows about it except us!" She defended herself.

"Oh! Awesome! I'll ask them about it!"

"When you do, you have to ask about the 'Flames of Youth'. It's a code word for the ultimate genjutsu."

Naruto was sure of it now. But he'd play along for the time being. So he pumped his fist in the air and sang to the heavens.

"I will, Kurenai-sama, and just you watch! I'll dispel their ultimate genjutsu and prove to you that I can be your student!"

And with that, Naruto stormed to Training Ground 9.

(Training Ground 9)

He'd already heard of it. He'd already seen it, but he'd never imagine the two spandex-clad ninja's display of emotion to be any genjutsu, just an outpouring of positive emotion. A little weird, but nothing sinister. But Naruto was going to find out how it worked so he could use it himself, or at least adapt theirs to be a truly unbreakable genjutsu.

He couldn't do much of his own, but he could dispel most other's genjutsu with ease.

So he asked the two about the 'Flames of Youth', after greeting and receiving death stares from Neji and Tenten about asking such a thing. The beach and sunset appeared before them and Naruto looked on carefully, studying where it began, ended and how it came to be. He deduced that it was merely a projection of the two's emotions upon a film of chakra they had produced unintentionally.

He wasn't going to tell Kurenai that, however. And he wasn't going to interrupt Gai and Lee's wonderful display, so Naruto headed back to Team Kurenai's training ground.

(Training Ground 8)

Naruto walked up to Kurenai and greeted the leaving students once more.

"That truly is… an unbreakable genjutsu. I've failed you, Kurenai-sama…" Naruto said, looking down at himself. Kurenai smiled an evil smile once more.

"Like I said, kid. No-one has ever been able to break that jutsu. But…"

"But?"

"There is a… consolation test. If you can break _this _jutsu, maybe I'll take you in as my student. Do you accept, Naruto?" Kurenai thought something evil to herself.

"Yes Kurenai-sama!" Naruto could sense another trick coming up.

_'Maybe I could see what all the fuss is about…' _She thought.

"Alright, here goes! Yuwaku Kogeki no jutsu!" She shouted. Naruto noticed no spike in chakra, but decided to play along.

Kurenai, making sure her students, and any other suspecting eyes weren't watching herself, started to undo the wrapping-like clothing on her torso. Naruto visibly stiffened at this, but said nothing and let her continue her slow tease. She continued by dropping the bandages and slowly undoing her blouse, revealing her generously sized bust, barely contained within the confines of a black bra. Kurenai then sauntered over to Naruto before trailing a finger down his chest and kneeling down in front of him.

_'She's going to stop soon… right?" _He asked himself.

Kurenai paid no mind to his stunned expression as she began to undo the lock of her bra, and let her breasts fall out and jiggle slightly, like they were happy to get some air. Naruto's nose was bleeding crazily, and it was a wonder just how he was able to retain consciousness. Kurenai looked up with a cute, innocent expression.

"My, my… does little Naruto want to play with me?" She asked coyly before feeling up Naruto's pants for his… not-so-little length. She was just surprised at how big the 'boy' in front of her was before Naruto couldn't take any more.

"Kurenai-sama. I know this is not an illusion." He said sternly and calmly, causing the Illusion Mistress in front of him to blush profusely herself.

"Y-y-you … kn-knew?" She asked, subconsciously reaching for her discarded clothes to cover herself.

"Yeah. If you wanted to g-go out or s-something, you just had to ask." Naruto said, swallowing hard.

"Wha-? Y-you… You've already got one of my students, Anko-chan, the Mizukage… At this point, you're just taking advantage of this whole situation! I bet you don't even love those girls!" She said, covering herself back up.

"Say what you may about the situation, but know two things, Kurenai-_san_. Number one, don't you _ever _question the love I hold for those close to me… And number two, you came on to me. You aren't in any position to be calling me out on my shortcomings. I offered because I thought you used this as a means to get close to me, and I wanted to offer you a serious chance." Kurenai felt the radiating anger and malice being directed towards her. She almost choked due to the force's intensity.

"I-I… That's not…" Kurenai tried to defend herself, her face still blood red.

"I won't tell anyone about this if you either decide to train me or date me." Naruto offered. Kurenai remained silent and held an angry look on her face. Naruto then turned to leave.

"I guess that answers it then. Goodbye, Kurenai." Naruto then took a few steps to leave.

"Naruto! Wait!" Naruto turned his head back to the Illusion Mistress, who had put her blouse back on by this point. She let out a deep sigh before looking back up at him.

"The genjutsu training will begin tomorrow, 3PM. Meet me at these training grounds and we'll start from there." She stood up to face him. Naruto was beginning to grow much taller now, and was currently standing a good four inches above Kurenai's height.

"Alright, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto made a mental note for 3PM tomorrow. He smiled and turned away before being called out to again.

"And Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I'm free whenever. I'm always at my house after six, anyway." She said, darting a seductive smile at him.

"How does Tuesday sound, then?" Naruto asked, giving her one of his own hidden smirks.

"That sounds good, Naruto. I'll see you then. I hope you weren't joking when you defended your love for your girlfriends."

"I can assure you, I love them all with all my heart. I'd go to the ends of the world and back for them. I'll see you on Tuesday, then." He finished, leaving for the final time to prepare for his date with Anko.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto stepped in the Namikaze house to greet Fu and Kurama with a kiss. They were currently helping Kushina prepare dinner. They had bored looks on their faces, worrying him a little. Naruto had cleaned himself up from his ordeal with the fish-man and decided to wear a more informal set of clothes for his date with Anko tonight. After all, he was basically just going to take her dining in a… bar. But, if Anko was happy there, Naruto didn't mind. He discarded his red overcoat on his bed and adorned a tight black t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest in dark red on the front of the shirt and the Namikaze crest on the back in a similar shade of red, which showed off his chest muscles and muscular arms. He kept his shinobi combat pants, boots and facemask.

The time was close to dinner, so Naruto wandered around town in search of Anko.

_'If she's not currently training or eating dango… her house? I'll ask one of her friends, maybe…' _Naruto thought as he wandered around the village aimlessly. He decided to check out where she lived, first.

_'… I don't know where she lives. Shit.' _He thought once more, channelling chakra into his nose and ears, hoping to catch her distinctive, dango-and-sake scent, or her maniac cackle from afar with his already enhanced senses. After a minute or two of meditating on a rooftop and using a tracking senjutsu, Naruto was able to deduce her location, or at least, her home.

He made his way to her relatively small, one bedroom, and one bathroom apartment in the more expensive part of town. He picked up her scent only a couple of minutes ago and made his way to there as fast as he could. He knocked on the door and was met with silence. Waiting for a minute before trying again, Naruto knocked on her door again, but to no avail. Peering inside the window, Naruto caught glimpse of a hand lying limply on the floor.

Getting worried, Naruto hastily picked the lock of her door and disabled her security seals with reasonable ease. He stormed his way into the room her saw the hand in and calmed down noticeably. He also smiled warmly at the scene. Anko was lying on her plain, black lounge, with her coat hanging on the back and her shin guards discarded on the floor. She had one hand wrapped around a photo frame and one hanging limply from the couch. She was snoring loudly and appeared to have some sake bottles lying around her. The mesh body suit she normally wore wrapped her body graciously, exposing almost every lovely curve she had to offer. Naruto stifled a massive blush and knelt down to the sleeping Snake Priestess, admiring her cute form as he reached for the photo frame.

With deftness unmatched, Naruto curiously plucked the frame from her hands. It was a picture of… him. Naruto blushed at her display of affection but quickly wondered where and when she took this picture. Sure, she may have heard of the boy when he was little, but the two only really knew each other for less than a week. It was a picture of him and a little frog summon, smiling with a thumbs-up.

"No… Naru-kun… don't let them… come back…" Anko began to twitch slightly and mumble in her sleep, making Naruto worried once more.

"Anko-chan?" he asked quietly, shaking her lightly by the shoulders.

Anko awoke violently, throwing a punch at Naruto's face. He caught it with little exertion and warmly hugged Anko. A little perplexed at first, and her head splitting, Anko quickly fell into the hug herself, trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay, Anko-chan, I'm here for you."

"Th-thanks, Naruto…" She said shakily. Naruto broke away from the hug and stared into her eyes lovingly, contrasted by a worried look across his face.

"Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?" He asked, rubbing her right shoulder and gripping her left softly.

"I… It was so… real… I was being beaten up by something and… you were there… and… and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and ended up breaking down into tears. Naruto quickly brought her into a hug again and stroked her hair, making her calm down slightly.

"It's alright, Anko-chan. I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Naruto channelled some chakra into his vocal chords to make his voice sound more comforting. Anko relaxed in his hold and hugged him back again. Naruto began to raise his body temperature slightly, to lull Anko to sleep. Working perfectly, Anko drifted off into a peaceful slumber by the hands of Naruto and fell limp in his arms.

_'It'd be better if I just ordered in some dango and red bean paste. I don't think she'd want go out right now.' _Naruto thought, making a clone to order some food for the two of them.

Naruto positioned himself below Anko and took up lying on the surprisingly comfortable lounge himself. Anko instinctively hugged up to Naruto tightly and buried her face between his neck and shoulder, taking in his virile scent with every one of her deep breaths. Naruto lied comfortably with her for about half an hour, slowly pouring his chakra into her to quell her hangover.

Anko awoke, blissfully resting her head on Naruto's torso, and feeling warmed by the beat of his heart and the rise of his chest with every breath he took. Anko looked up to him and smiled.

"Sorry for passing out on you there… do you usually sleep with your girlfriends on the first date?" She asked teasingly, tracing shapes on his firm stomach with her index finger. It made Naruto giggle slightly at the ticklish feeling.

"Not really, but I'm always happy to make exceptions. How are you feeling?" He countered with his own smile.

"Wonderful. That hangover's gone, presumably thanks to you for that…" She stretched, arching her back and hearing the satisfying pop of her bones.

"Yeah, that was me. Don't mention it, Anko-chan." Naruto's clone arrived with their food and promptly set it up on the small coffee table in front of the lounge. Naruto then removed his mask. Sitting up, the two then ate their meal, Naruto turning every so often to smile at the Snake Mistress who was almost inhaling her food.

_'She wasn't joking when she said she liked their dango…'_ He thought, finishing up his dinner.

"You know, Naruto, this is the most thoughtful thing a guy has done for me… And, well… I want to thank you for this." She said, wiping the paste from her lips and turning to face the spiky blonde.

"You don't have to do that, Anko-chan, you _deserve_ to be treated this way. I can't believe I'm the only guy who's done this for you."

"Yeah, well the only guys who want to date me do it for sex or so they can rat me out to the Hokage or something."

Naruto felt a surge of righteous fury course through him.

"Why would they do that?"

"Orochimaru was my teacher. I used to look up to him, and when he revolted from Konoha… The village didn't like it. Even after your dad passed laws trying to help my situation, the public still resorted to calling me 'snake-bitch' or… or…" Anko felt her eyes burn slightly, building up with fresh tears.

Naruto sensed this and pulled her into another warm hug, rubbing her back tenderly and stroking her hair once more.

"I'm sorry for making you bring that up Anko-chan. You're precious to me, and I will never abandon you." He whispered into her ear, causing her tears to stop falling.

_'It's all happening so fast… But it feels… right…' _Anko thought, pulling herself from Naruto's hug to stare into his deep blue eyes. Naruto stared into her own shivering brown, and brought himself to kiss her deeply, making her fall back onto the lounge and retaliate passionately.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto loosely, and began rubbing her thigh against his, causing him to shiver slightly and warm up considerably. It was a good few minutes before they pulled away, Anko panting and Naruto smiling at her lovingly. Naruto had a light blush on his face, causing her to smirk a little. He repositioned himself to be below her, flipping her to lie on his stomach and causing her to blush a little as well.

The time was about 9PM, and Anko began to fall asleep on Naruto's firm, yet soft chest, yawning cutely.

"G'night, Naru-kun…" She said drearily, with a grin on her face.

"Good night, Anko-hime." Naruto replied, the new honorific causing the Snake Mistress to smile wider and plant a soft, seductive kiss on his lips.

Anko then fell asleep in Naruto's arms on her couch. Naruto comfortably and quietly nuzzled into her hair and too, fell to slumber. His last thoughts were that of Kurama and Fu, hoping they wouldn't be too mad that he couldn't be with them tonight.

(Meanwhile)

Kurama smiled at the sight, lying in Naruto's bed. She had witnessed the whole scene through her previous jailer's eyes and admired the compassion and empathy her mate had showed. She also snickered at Anko's brash and outgoing attitude she witnessed earlier on in the day. In her mind, the whole 'sexually active Anko' thing seemed like a cover.

_'The way she moves, talks, acts… She's obviously a virgin, Naruto-kun…' _She thought, relaying her message to the sleeping blonde mischievously.

* * *

A/N (What does that even stand for, like "anal necropolis", or something?): Yeah, normal-slash-bite-sized chapter. Hope you liked it. Hopefully the Exams will be on soon. Some of you guys might enjoy the pacing, but I've got many more ideas planned for what happens after the fucking Exams are over.


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge Of The Sith

A/N: Indeed. Love the reviews.

I guess I should mention that most of the girls in this have had their ages changed. Anko is about 18-20, Mei is 16… there's also a shitload more I've forgotten about already, but rest assured I'll answer any questions you may have.

* * *

Naruto awoke to Anko's head smoothly rising and falling with his deep breaths, and himself taking in her sweet scent, analogous to Haku's. He gave her a light kiss as a wake up, and rubbed his hands up and down her back softly. Whilst Kurama's influence had allowed him to rest soundly in the most unkempt of environments, this, alongside waking up to the red and green of his other lovers made his slumber deep and wondrous. Anko returned his light kiss with a bit of tongue, surprising Naruto a little, but not stopping him. The restraint and pleasurable leisureliness she demonstrated aroused him to no end, and Anko felt the light stir in his nether region, causing her body to heat up and her face to redden madly at the man she used as a pillow the night before.

They pulled away after about five minutes, both still intensely stimulated and breathing shakily, staring into one another's eyes. Anko had positioned herself over Naruto, her rear in his lap, and looked at him with fluster and embarrassment.

"I… I think I could use a very… very cold shower, Naru-kun…" She said, shuffling off him hastily and making her way to her bathroom. Naruto just stared up at the ceiling with newfound interest, trying to take his mind off how attractive Anko was, how long her tongue was, or how hot she'd look tied up and…

_'Nope. Nope. Nuh-uh. Think pure thoughts, man!' _Naruto thought, trying to get the image of a bound Anko begging for him to do as he pleased with her…

"MEDITATION!" He yelled as he took a meditative stance on the floor of her apartment and began furiously channelling sage chakra to calm himself down.

A few minutes later, Naruto was sweating profusely and breathing hard, smiling that he was able to get the image of a showering Anko rubbing herself up and down with…

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Fucking, fucking fuck. Fucking amazing.'_ Naruto thought as he was beginning to channel more chakra. That is, until a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, and a head full of damp, purple-black hair nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"You know, I could get used to waking up with you as my big teddy-bear… It does wonders for my sleep…" Anko said drearily.

"T-teddy-bear?" Naruto asked, barely able to contain himself.

"Waking up with my arms around you, like a massive plush-toy, Naru-kun. I liked it when you were the first thing I saw in the morning." She gave him a peck on the cheek to further enhance her point.

By this point, all sexual arousal had gone from Naruto, and was replaced with a warm feeling of… love.

It was a nice feeling.

Naruto wormed his way out of her grasp to turn around and plant a soft, loving kiss of his own on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace and kiss. She was wearing a bathrobe, which Naruto seemed to ignore as she moved one hand through his hair, and another up and down his muscular back.

"You'll wake up like that a lot more often, then." Naruto said with a smile as he broke away from their peck. Anko smiled back and buried her head into the nape of his neck once more, her arms still wrapped around him like her very own giant teddy-bear.

"The only way that can happen, though, is if you move in here which the other girls won't like too much, or you move out and get a big house for all of us to move into." Anko's smile faltered slightly, but Naruto's didn't.

"I guess I'll just have to talk to mom and dad about moving out after the Chunin Exams. The Estate can only hold so many people, after all. While I may not be able to give you that kind of sleep now, I can promise you that I'll do all I can to make it happen, Anko-hime."

Anko pulled from their embrace to stare at Naruto with a stupid grin before moving in and giving him a deep, tongue lashing kiss. They broke away after about two minutes, Anko panting slightly, savouring the taste of the young man.

"You really are thoughtful, Naru-kun. I'll have to find some way to repay you _later…_" She whispered into his ear seductively.

"You don't have to do that, Anko-hime. I'm happy to treat you like the princess you are…" Naruto said, making her blush slightly and melt a little inside.

She let out a contempt sigh before breaking away from their embrace, although they still held each other in their arms.

"As much as I'd like to stay inside all day and lie down and cuddle with you…" Anko's faced scrunched in deep thought for a few moments before smirking at Naruto.

"We can miss out on one day of training, right? What did I have planned for you guys today?" She asked Naruto. He smirked back and pulled her into their hug once more.

"You were just going to teach elemental ninjutsu and have us do conditioning, I think… only problem with us sleeping in all day is that I've got a date with Kura-chan. We can make clones and have them do our work, for the time being." Naruto suggested.

Anko's smirk widened and she broke away from the hug to make a clone. Naruto followed and gave the clone his mental orders. Anko turned back to her lover and grabbed his hand. She led him to her bedroom, still wearing her bathrobe, and lied down on the queen-sized bed, giving the young man a 'come hither' motion. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"What is it, Naru-_kun_?" She asked, undoing the tie of the robe and opening it slightly, revealing her exposed midriff, and causing Naruto to blush deeper.

"N-nothing, Anko-hime…" His throat locked up slightly and Naruto quickly hopped in bed with her, hoping to avoid the wrath of her teasing.

She motioned for him to spoon with her, and Naruto did so without question. Anko took the one hand he had wrapped around her waist and slid it over her exposed stomach. She felt Naruto stiffen awkwardly behind her and she turned back to him.

"I'm wearing my underpants, Naru-kun, there's no need to worry." She said with a calming smile. Naruto sighed happily and went back to cuddling with the Snake Mistress. She slipped his hand back on her stomach and slowly trailed it upwards.

"My bra, however…" She trailed, making the 'boy' grab her uncovered right breast. Naruto stiffened once more and tried to worm his way out of her grasp.

Be it some form of torturous mind control by the hands of the Kyuubi herself, or that Anko actually had strength that rivalled Naruto's, he couldn't move his hand. Passing out wasn't an option, either. Kurama's enhancements made to the boy at a young age increased his stamina and improved his blood flow greatly, for the purpose of being able to battle for weeks on end, if Naruto needed to.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you may view it, this also meant that no matter how much blood may have flown out of Naruto's nose, or how much blood flowed to his nether regions, he would remain conscious through every second of his arousal. Although, this side effect was known and not mentioned by Kurama, she kept in the modification of his body. After all, she wanted to make him the perfect mate!

Naruto, however, still had a promise to keep to Kurama, and still wanted to save himself until he was sixteen. He kissed up the nape of Anko's neck and slowly removed his hand from her grasp, disappointing her a little.

"Sorry, Anko. You know I'm not legal." Naruto whispered into her ear. Anko simply smirked at him evilly.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to _fuck_, Naruto…" She sauntered, grabbing his hand once more.

"You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life, Anko, but I'm sorry to say I can't give you what you want now. I made a promise to Kura-chan that she'd be my first." Anko blushed deeply at his compliment to her, and let go of his hand. A small pang of jealously also ran through her.

She flipped over and faced Naruto with a weary smile, her robe keeping closed, much to Naruto's praise.

"I know it's hard to be this chivalrous when you've got multiple women waiting for you, so I do understand where you're coming from. I just want you to promise _me _onething, Naru-kun…"

"What would that be, Anko-hime?" Naruto asked. Anko leant over to his ear.

"Promise that you will make me _yours_…" She whispered, sending shivers down his spine. Naruto simply smiled brighter, however, and leant in for a soft kiss before breaking away and leaning to her left ear.

"Of course. Anything for my _princess_…" He said, nibbling her ear slightly and making her melt inside once more.

Naruto and Anko then resumed spooning, Naruto burying his face into the nape of her neck, and trailing soft kisses up and down, making her shiver a little and warm up as well. She swore she could hear him purring as they fell asleep. It was a good several hours of this before either awoke. Naruto farewelled the satisfied Anko, and left for the Namikaze Estate, but not before absorbing the memories of his clone and preparing for his date with Kurama. He had sealed a spare change of clothes into his arm for occasions such as this, and had gotten dressed briefly before leaving Anko's apartment. He now had a changed, simple, black t-shirt and his red coat, with his usual shinobi pants and boots.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto idly stalked through the seemingly empty halls of his house, waiting, suspecting Kurama's next surprise attack. He sensed a mass fall from above him, and made a quick move to dodge the red blur.

"Nice try Kur-"He was cut off by a green force slamming into him and sending him to the ground.

"HOW COULD I NOT SEE THAT?!" He shouted, Fu whimsically whistling a tune whilst crushing the poor boys windpipe. She too, was deceptively heavy, and Naruto could not budge an inch from under her.

"You're late to pick me up, Naruto-_kun…_" Kurama teased, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him accusingly. Fu let out a small giggle.

"LATE, BY TWO MINUTES! THAT DOESN'T DESERVE THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT!" He yelled, channelling chakra into his arms to push himself off of Fu. It didn't work too well, however.

"My, my Naruto… You're going about this the wrong way if you want to get out of Fu's hold here…" She teased once more, noticing Naruto grimacing angrily.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT. WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOUR OF ACCOMPANYING ME ON A DATE?" In hindsight, shouting this heartfelt compliment angrily to one of his girlfriend's made him feel weird inside.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Naruto-kun!" She said, turning away from him and pouting exaggeratedly. Naruto let out a strained scream before calming down and looking at her again, fury still festering within him.

"THE WAY YOU'VE DONE YOUR HAIR LOOKS VERY NICE. THE WAY IT FRAMES YOUR FACE REALLY ACCENTUATES YOUR LOVELY EYES AND CUTE DIMPLES ON YOUR CHEEKS." He didn't know why he kept shouting compliments at her; all these things he was saying were true.

She turned back to him and shot a knowing smirk his way.

"What else?" Naruto sighed angrily, and thought deeply before selecting his next few words.

"THAT RED DRESS LOOKS VERY GOOD ON YOU. IT REALLY HUGS YOUR SLIM, CURVACEOUS FIGURE. THE SLIT UP THE RIGHT OF THE DRESS IS VERY ROUSING WHILST ALSO KEEPING YOUR ATTIRE CLASSY. CAN I PLEASE TAKE YOU OUT ON OUR DATE NOW?" Fu just giggled again at how angry he was and yet how much feeling he put into his compliments.

"Hmm… Alright, you can take me out now, Naruto. Fu, if you will…" She motioned for Fu to get up off him. Naruto furiously brushed himself off before taking a deep breath and looked at Kurama forlornly.

"I apologise for yelling. I may have overreacted." He said calmly, offering Kurama to take his hand. She was wearing what looked like a modification of her red kimono, with a slit up the right which showed one of her slightly muscular, yet feminine legs. Her dress began at two thin, black straps holding up a long, flowing, red dress with a fox imprint coming from the left.

"That's an understatement, boy!" Minato yelled from his bedroom, having gotten home early and spending it catching up on some much needed sleep. Naruto leant his head towards the stairs leading to the second floor of their house, and saw a light flicker on in his father's bedroom.

"I apologise for waking you up, as well! Now get back to bed!" He yelled back, sending a smirk Minato's way.

"I will! Good night!" He yelled back, flicking the light off.

"Good n-! " Kurama slapped Naruto hard; preventing him from finishing what he thought was the funniest sentence of the night. Naruto moved his hand to his jaw and screamed quietly.

She could hit.

Hard.

"That's enough! You two overplayed the joke!" Kurama snatched Naruto's still outstretched hand and dragged him out of the house. Fu simply waved goodbye to the duo as they left. She retired to her and Naruto's joint bedroom, and studied the ninjutsu scrolls they had been given by Anko's clone.

(…Somewhere)

Naruto, although startled and off balance at first, readjusted Kurama's hold on his hand and regained his poise. They travelled to the centre of the town before Kurama stopped walking and stared back at Naruto with a blank expression.

"…Where did you say we'd go, again?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head cutely, and shooting a confused look at him, making him smile.

"I didn't. Follow me." Naruto then led her towards the outskirts of the village, weaving his way in and out of the busy villagers passing by.

(Outskirts of the… you _just _read this…)

A ten minute walk passed by before the two found themselves in a grove full of gracious, blooming flowers, which danced dark purples and pale whites in the light breeze and moonlight. What looked like some kind of shrine had that had been demolished centuries ago lay in pieces amongst the floor of the grove, shrouded and covered by the forest undergrowth. A makeshift stone bench, camouflaged by the ancient rubble appeared in the corner of Kurama's eye. She gasped at the sight, which held a candle-lit dinner waiting for her and Naruto.

Naruto smiled again at her expression and led her to the table, sitting her down opposite from him.

Not wanting to make things seem uptight or too fancy for their tastes, Naruto prepared a simple steak-and-vegetables dinner, with a small amount of sake for his girlfriend, and some water for him. The two made light conversation against the soft, breathy breeze, which served to cool them down on what was a slightly hot night. When they stopped and started to eat, as well as enjoy each other company, the sound of crickets chirping quietly and the owls hooting softly served to fill the silence.

Naruto questioned her briefly on what life was like as a being made purely from chakra, as well as her likes and dislikes, and that sort of thing. Kurama seemed to enjoy all the attention her mate was giving her, and answered his questions wholly, basking in the kindness he showed that night. She also apparently enjoyed foxes, pranks, and… Naruto's hugs. He shuddered at her mention of pranks. Whilst he was open to doing some himself, he could not compete with several thousand years of experience. He also blushed at her appreciation of his hugs, though.

After a while, they finished up and Naruto began to walk her home, that is, until he was smashed up against a wall of the Estate, and his mouth was invaded by a welcome taste of… barbecue sauce. Naruto returned the kiss fully and became the dominant within their tongue battle quickly, one hand around her waist and the other pulling her head closer for their heated kiss. Naruto broke away slowly to trail kisses down her neck, each little peck lingering longer than the next, making the human-fox-demon let out a small moan. Naruto kissed back up her neck and put one hand on her soft cheek and smiled at her lovingly.

"I take it you enjoyed our date?" He questioned.

"It was wonderful, Naruto-kun, thank you." She smirked back at him.

"You're welcome, Kura-chan. Come on, I'll take you to bed." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her inside, and up the stairs of the Namikaze Estate to his bedroom.

On the bed they saw Fu curled up slightly, in a singlet and shorts. The two got dressed swiftly and silently, and crawled in next to the sleeping Jinchuuriki. As soon as she caught scent of Naruto, Fu subconsciously snuggled up to him, resting her head on his left shoulder and smiling softly. Naruto returned the smile and kissed her goodnight. Kurama then followed, hugging up to Naruto and nuzzling into his other shoulder. He then kissed her goodnight, and fell into his light slumber.

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke pleasantly; his two partners' nuzzling into his shoulders. His day then went through like any other, training with his new team, then with his friends, then with his bloodlines, a quick lunch at Ichirakus, a visit to Mei, and dropping by Haku's hotel before getting ready for his date with the Genjutsu Mistress that night.

Although, thinking back on it now, he really should've spent more time on his Namikaze bloodline training. Leaving in the state he had caused him to want to train and develop his techniques more, now nearing the mastery of the bloodline. He remembered practicing the summoning of the dead.

(Wind it back, brother)

Naruto stood in his large backyard with Minato, drawing a small amount of blood from his hands before throwing his palms to the ground. Minato had been training Naruto in his bloodline abilities for several hours up to this point, with Naruto showing increased prowess and ease using the new techniques. A ghostly green smoke appeared in front of him before disappearing and revealing the shape of a metal man. He stood about six foot ten, dwarfing Naruto and Minato, but still standing shorter than the giant Han. He was covered head-to-toe in ornate, dull iron armour, which seemed to grip his body tightly, although the man showed no discomfort. Every inch of the armour that didn't host a joint or a socket was covered with spikes of varying sizes, the most prominent being the protrusion at his left shoulder. In the centre of his chest plate housed an angular, blood red gem, which seemed to have some inscription upon it. Surrounding the gem were lavish designs which resembled octagonal pleats in his armour which radiated outward towards his legs and arms. The armour appeared slim on the man, and seemed to allow him much agility and flexibility.

Perhaps the oddest thing about the man, however, was that the coordinative thorny helmet covering his head left his facial features exposed, although, by a part in the middle. These slits in the helmet revealed nothing, leaving a vast abyss which only showed the glimmer of two blue eyes as he looked upon his summoner.

"Need something?" He said in an ashen voice, his helmet doing nothing to muffle or distort his words.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around the iron titan, although, he didn't let it show in his voice.

"At the current moment, I was practicing summoning the dead. I apologise if I interrupted anything." Naruto said, holding out his hand to the man.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto asked, the metal man inspecting his hand briefly before shaking it.

"Tomasu Tetsu, the Kinzoku Meiji [1]. Don't worry yourself, you were not interrupting anything." Said the man proudly.

"That would explain the armour you have on you, why do you wear it in death, though?" He asked once more.

"It's bound to my skin. I am the inventor of the Metal Release." He said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minato looked on at the two dumfounded. How was his son able to summon a soul _this _powerful?

"What!? That's awesome!" Naruto began rattling off questions to the perplexed metal man before he cleared his throat loudly and scratched the back of his metal head.

"If that's all I was called for, I'll be off back to the afterlife." Seriously, what was with his voice [2]?

"Wait! Don't summons need payment?" Naruto asked. The man looked at him briefly before tilting, then shaking his head slightly.

"Seeing as it is just practice, no. However, if you decide to call on mine or another soul's aid during combat, expect their payment by your hands." The man continued. A thought flashed through Naruto's mind before he smirked at the metal dude.

"If this time is free, then, do you mind helping me create a new jutsu?"

"I don't know what jutsu I'd be able to help you create, but I can spare a few moments in this realm. What help do you need?" He created a metal bench for himself to sit on without making any hand gestures or movements, and sat down with the boy.

"It's a modification of a forbidden technique I've heard about. The technique in itself is supposed to allow a person to wire their consciousness into seven different hosts, including themselves. The caster is able to control the seven bodies completely, but the requirements necessitate the death of the hosts beforehand. The hosts acquire powers of demi-gods, able to control the various forces of nature, such as gravity, life, and death. The caster is also immobilised during this jutsu, so there are some modifications I want to make."

"Are you talking about the Six Paths of Pain technique?" Asked the man, wondering how a boy his age acquired knowledge of that jutsu.

"It was called something like that, yes. The modifications I want to make are that the caster themselves is immobilised during this technique, that it can be deactivated easily, and that the hosts required for it do not have to die beforehand, or…"

"That the hosts required for the technique exist as souls without corporeal forms, and gain so during the performance of it." Tomasu finished, having caught on to the boys train of thought.

"Why would you want to create this new technique, Naruto?" He asked.

"I want to create it so that I can give six warrior souls temporary bodies to annihilate my enemies or defend my allies. I give them chakra crystals that act as receivers for my mental orders, which double as their manifestation of a physical form. The bodies the six warriors are given acquire powers that mimic the Sage of Six Paths technique. They'd also have a lot more free will then the _others_ would."

"Why would you request my help?" The man asked, but already knew his answer.

"Being the inventor of an Elemental Release proves you've got the knowledge on how to create new techniques. I can create my own, but they are not too powerful. I also mostly create offensive techniques, so I'd like to create some variance in my jutsu repertoire. A warrior like yourself would make a perfect candidate for what the technique required, as well."

"So you'd want me to temporarily become one of the Six Paths of Pain."

"It wouldn't be called that, and only if you're willing to be summoned for the cause, Tetsu-sama."

"Sounds like fun. I'll talk to some friends back in my realm, and see if they'll want to help you too. Now, let's get to designing this jutsu." He said, materialising a table in front of the two and pulling out some parchment stored… somewhere in his armour.

Minato left the two to create their new jutsu, strutting out of view animatedly whilst shaking his head with a smile. The fact that his son was talking to a forefather of ninjutsu stunned him to no end.

"Forget it! Fuckin' forget it!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air and walking off into the sunset.

(Now)

They got approximately halfway through finishing the technique before Tomasu had to leave, saying something about creative spark running low, and that Naruto would have to summon him again a little later to finish it off. It had driven Naruto mad, because if there was one thing he loved, it was creating new jutsu. Not to mention that he had a fucking _Elemental Release Inventor _working with him, helping create the jutsu. He had even given Naruto notes on defensive and healing techniques.

So he did the only thing left on his mind, and prepared for his date with Kurenai.

He had planned a simple night out, as he didn't know too many of her interests, and he didn't want to pester Anko about her best friends likes or dislikes. Whilst she was okay with him having multiple partners, the thought of trying to get information on Kurenai from her best friend made him feel so very… wrong.

So, a reservation was booked at that Akimichi restaurant, and Naruto quickly got dressed in his red kimono. He really _fucking _loved the colour red. He didn't know why, but if a piece of his clothing didn't have even a splash of red on it he'd throw it out. Or get it bloody in a battle.

It was the simple things that made him happy, after all. And red was one of those. In fact, the first thing he noticed about Kurenai was her entrancing, red eyes. The second, whilst she didn't outwardly show it (thankfully), was her feministic ideals. He could tell in the presence of a man, she felt a little uncomfortable, and it was one of the reasons she had gotten a girl-girl-boy team. Shino wasn't openly perverted, or openly _anything_, so that kept Kurenai happy.

But all _those _thoughts were thrown out several windows down sixty-nine stories before hitting the unforgiving ground that was known as Kurenai's breasts when she tried to sex up the poor boy.

_'Okay, so maybe I'm not as great at reading people as I thought I was.' _ He thought to himself sadly.

Clearing his head and taking a deep breath, he made a beeline towards Kurenai's house be-

_'FUCK! I HAVE TO STOP DOING THESE KINDS OF THINGS! I HAVE TO START ASKING WHERE THEY LIVE BEFORE LEAVING! GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!' _He inwardly shouted, before throwing his head up in the air and letting out a scream.

He didn't lose his cool too often.

While it really didn't bother him much to have to generate the small amount of chakra to meditate and track down his date, it really would've saved him some time if he'd just stayed and asked.

So, travelling to the building with the highest point in Konoha, Naruto knelt at the top of the Hokage Tower and sent out a miniscule chakra pulse, hoping to get a bounce off Kurenai's signature and track her down from there.

A minute after of pulsing and reading the different signatures, Naruto pinpointed her location and sprinted towards her apartment. When the building was in sight, Naruto took note of its size, it being comparatively bigger than Anko's.

"It must be a rank thing. She's allowed to take more missions, she gets more pay." He mused to himself before arriving at the front door. The exterior of the building looked nice and kind of artsy, whilst retaining its sound architectural strength.

He knocked on the door on was met with a serious looking Kurenai, who wore her normal attire which seemed to be modified to seem like a dress. She stared at Naruto seriously for a moment before looking up at his face and smiling, although, it seemed slightly forced.

"You look stunning tonight, Kurenai." He said with a hidden smile, although she could pick it out from underneath his mask.

"Thank you, Naruto. You look nice, as well."

"Thank you. Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm out for her to grab.

The two made their way to the Akimichi restaurant.

(Akimichi Restaurant)

Naruto ordered some miso ramen; Kurenai ordered some takowasa with a drink of shochu. It was a pleasant night, and Naruto sensed her smiles were actually getting less forced as time went on. Although, Naruto had a burning question, that had to be asked.

After swishing his water around for about two minutes, Naruto placed the glass down on the table and sighed.

"Kurenai, are you feeling comfortable tonight? How are you feeling?" It wasn't _the _question he wanted answered, but it was a good lead-up.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I just… I don't trust men- I can't trust men… there's always something beneath what they show." She said forlornly.

"Bad experience?"

"Multiple. I've been cheated on more times than I have fingers, and it's really done a number on my levels of trust for other men." Her voice started to shake at the end of her sentence, and a tear grew in her eye.

Fighting the urge to hug her there, Naruto placed a warm hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"It's okay to cry Kurenai-chan. I'm here to comfort you, if you need it."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… I think it's time we should leave."

Naruto then paid for their meal, and escorted Kurenai home. Kurenai went to grab the doorknob before taking a deep breath and turning around to Naruto, a small smile still on her face.

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you, Naruto-kun…" She said, strolling over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Kurenai-chan." He said with a smile.

"Good night, Naruto." She said, retreating to her apartment. Naruto simply wave dback and made his way back to the Namikaze Estates, lazily noticing Sasuke dropping off Sakura to her house. He smiled at his friend and continued his way home.

As for the night in review, Naruto learnt that Kurenai liked going out with her friends, which primarily consisted of Anko, Hana Inuzuka and the Cat ANBU lady, Yugao. She was also fond of gardening and training, although being a shinobi almost entitled that kind of like for training.

And apparently, she couldn't stand cake.

Who knew?

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto shambled up the stairs to his bedroom, where his two girls were waiting for him in bed. He smiled at them both and got dressed quickly, taking solace between the two and kissing them goodnight.

(The _Next _couple of Days)

Naruto kind of regretted setting his date with Ayame a little later than usual.

"Kind of" is the key word(s), though.

The extra time he had now was spent restlessly training his bloodlines, and developing his new jutsu with Tetsu. He also had more time to spend with Haku, Fu and Kurama, who actually ended up making plenty of friends in their short times in Konoha. Mei, Hinata, Anko and even Kurenai got to spend more time with the boy in the space of the three days.

Mei had even gotten the "private massage" she wanted.

Needless to say, however, that it was the most erotic thing Naruto had done without succumbing to Mei's advances.

(Saturday)

Even this day played out like any other.

Naruto and Ayame thanked the God of Food that the little, homey restaurant they had eaten at before served dinner. So they did the same thing they did when they were just hanging out, and talked and ate their food. Naruto finished up his meal and smiled at the ramen master in training, as she was trying to gnaw a stubborn piece of tendon off a small bone.

She took a second to stop attacking the bone and blushed at Naruto.

The two finished up their date and Naruto accompanied Ayame to her home, and were stopped once again by Ayame halting dead in her tracks.

"Thank you, for tonight Naruto." She said, taking his lips in a lock as soon as he turned around.

Naruto returned their kiss passionately, and cupped her face with his hands.

The broke away after a minute, Ayame blushing furiously at Naruto who was smiling warmly at her.

"You're welcome, Ayame-chan. I'd like for us to do this again, some other time."

"I-I'd like that too… Good night." She said, entering her home and leaving a happy Naruto to wander back to his house.

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto sauntered up to his bedroom before stopping halfway up the stairs, some hidden… _thing_, making him feel distressed. It was a feeling in similar vein to when Fu and Han were about to die, but much less intense than that. He walked into his bedroom and knelt by Fu's side. He kissed her forehead, and did the same for Kurama on the other side.

"Sorry girls, I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you two tonight." He whispered, sensing a small, sleeping pout from Fu and a subconscious approval from Kurama.

He then primed the Flying Thunder God technique to home in on another Biju seal.

(Sunagakure – Someones bedroom)

Naruto appeared at the foot of a large bed, which appeared to have a girl about his age crying, herself scrunched up with her knees to her face in the foetal position. Taking a sharp glance around the circular room showed him the earthy coloured walls with various red and black… scrolls, hanging from the walls. One such scroll had the word "Love" written on it. There were several windows simply made from out cuts in the spherical stone walls, which had what looked like mosquito netting on them. He also saw a single picture framed above the bed, a mother and her baby, lying in a hospital bed. The mother was smiling weakly at the newborn, who had taken to sleep after its birth. Naruto could make out a patch of red hair on the baby, similar to the girl in front of him.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He asked in his most calming voice. It kind of worked, as the girl didn't immediately jump when he spoke. She did look at him cautiously, however, with tears in her eyes. It appeared as if as though she hadn't had much sleep in… ever, causing black rings to develop around her eyes.

"…Why h-hasn't my sand killed y-you?" She asked through sniffs.

"Because I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. What's wrong?" Naruto asked, walking ever so closer to the girl from the left side of her bed. His presence seemed to calm her down slightly.

"It's not letting me sleep. It keeps telling me that it's my mother. I tell it to stop… It can't stop. I can't stop it." She said, rubbing her eyes. Naruto noticed a sand wall forming around the girl as he inched closer. He stopped briefly, seeing the wall die down slowly.

"What's not letting you sleep?" He asked.

"The beast that lives inside me. It's telling me to kill you so I can prove I'm strong, and that everyone will notice me after..." She confessed, staring up at the boy directly for a few seconds before dropping her gaze down again. She had pretty green eyes, and short, blood red hair, which fluttered faintly in the light breeze.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"How could you help me? How do I know you won't try to attack me?" She asked, looking back up at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I know who you are, Aka. I know how hard a life you've led, and I could not, would not, with all my willpower, hurt you further. I would sooner die than see your life worsened by my hands. I can look at your seal, and repair it, if you allow me." Naruto sensed a spike in demonic chakra, which emanated from the girl. She didn't seem aware of it, however, and looked up to Naruto with newfound hope in her eyes.

"I-if you could… I would be grateful. It's telling me to go to sleep so it can take over… please; I just want to sleep..." She said, showing strain in her voice.

"And you will get that sleep. Now, may I please see your seal?" He asked, crouching down beside her, her sand having dissipated almost completely.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal a red seal on her stomach, which looked shoddy, and unprofessional.

"Could you please lie down? I can develop a temporary solution with the equipment I have on me. It should last about three months." He said, motioning for her to lie down. She looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"B-but what about after the seal you create expires?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Naruto smiled at her, making her calm down immensely.

"You're coming to Konoha in two months for the exam, right? When you drop by I'll find you and then we can work towards finding a more permanent solution. "

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise, Aka-chan. Now, I'll get to work on your seal." He said, unsealing some paintbrushes and chakra ink out of his left arm [3].

After studying for some minutes, and drawing for half an hour, the temporary seal repair was complete, and Naruto finished it up by channelling some of his chakra into it, his warm touch shocking Aka slightly. She immediately felt the effect of his repair, and the voice in her head faded out with a loud scream.

"There. You'll now be able to sleep without anything bad happening, Aka-chan." Naruto said with another smile. He went his way to the other side of the bed.

"There's one more thing that'll make you sleep better, though." He said.

"Wh-what would that be?" Aka felt herself getting sleepier with each passing moment.

"Someone by your side." He said, crawling in the covers beside her and hugging her.

It was shocking, but Aka felt his warm presence, and calmed down immediately.

"I don't even know your name, though…" She said, falling to slumber.

Before going to sleep the first time in what felt like millennia, she saw the warming smile on his face and let out a tiny grin herself.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, your friend, Aka-chan." He said, before bringing her closer to himself and almost going to sleep, but not before leaving a note to her family.

As he went to sleep, he felt a pair of studying eyes were watching him and Aka.

He awoke early in the morning to the heat of Sunagakure, woke up Aka, and told her they would meet again soon. Upon returning home, he giggled at the note he left for the Kazekage family.

(Lunchtime – Sunagakure)

Two of the three Sand Siblings were sitting at a dinner table eating their lunch, with shocked expressions on their faces. Not only did they see their little sister sleeping without some form of demonic shroud around her, but they also took great discomfort in seeing her smile so… truthfully.

The little note that read "Treat your fucking sister better, or I'll kill all of Suna" didn't help to calm them much, either.

Temari nervously swallowed the last bite of her sandwich before turning to the quirky Kankuro and looking at him with a "what the fuck is going on" expression. Still, they were going to follow the letters advice and do their best with Aka.

(Back in Konoha)

Whilst Naruto didn't prank too much, when he did, he could feel the victim's reactions from any distance away from them. He let out a small, deep chuckle before finishing the last bite of his food with Fu and Kurama.

Plus, he just started to regain one of the tails worth of power Kurama had taken when she split from his subconscious, so that was a plus. He had even considered talking to Fu and Han about them doing the same thing, so that Han's beast Kokuo, and Chomei could help Konoha in its defence as well.

He didn't know if they could train their tails back as well as he could, though, so he left those thoughts for the time being. Besides, he had a whole two months left to train for the exams.

And to silently observe his girlfriend's training for the exams. It wasn't so much a stalker thing as it was an "I like to see how much damage they can do to the environment around them" thing. He noticed whenever Team Zabuza went to train, he'd just let them go haywire and observe, occasionally giving pointers in their stances, or tips for their techniques. Haku, Gozu and Meizu usually just duked it out and see who'd win when they went all out. Haku usually one those fights, sometimes even without resorting to her 'end-all' technique.

Hinata also did that cool thing where she'd dance on a waterfall to practice her fighting style, and subsequently kick up shitloads of water. He had even caught her doing it at midnight and afterwards almost passing out when he realised she was not wearing any clothes.

(A month and a half later)

The girls had gotten more dates, which more or less just consisted of them eating, walking around the town, or talking. Even Mei had dropped by Konoha, again. Kurenai was starting to like Naruto a lot more, and had even gotten close to actually kissing him. Hinata had gotten another private waterfall dance, which, whilst repetitive, was still nice. Fu and Kurama got their nights on the town, which always ended in their big hug-fest in bed. Haku and Ayame got their dinner dates, usually followed by leisurely strolls.

And Naruto had even given Anko what she _really _wanted…

Dango.

Naruto had also trained rigorously in his bloodlines, getting close to the point of mastering both, and even closer to finishing his new technique with Tetsu. His genjutsu, whilst slow to improve at first, developed quickly and vastly, and Naruto could now cast almost-unbreakable genjutsu on whomever he chose. He'd even established a technique to project an image of his eye in the skies on a battlefield, which allowed him to capture multiple enemies within his illusion.

The Village Hidden in the Sound wouldn't know what hit them.

As for Suna… Naruto had considered talking to his dad about helping out the village, so that they could convince them to double cross Oto, and take out a majority of their forces as a surprise attack. Unfortunately, the village that would be helping in that case would be _the_ village that was the source of their problems to begin with. When taking solo missions, Naruto would notice Konoha would always have an influx of assignments that either started or finished within The Land of Wind. He decided to investigate and found out from Jiraiya's contacts that a falling out had occurred between the Kazekage and the Daimyo of the Land of Wind, which resulted in the Daimyo outsourcing jobs to Konoha, as they could provide a better service for less than what Suna could.

So Otogakure saw the weakness within the village and its Kage, and decided to exploit it. With that being said, Naruto and Minato could convince someone like that to defect from their alliance in a heartbeat. All they needed was a neutral audience with him, and they'd be fine.

(Fu's Mindscape)

Chomei hovered above the three, well, two that were sleeping before him. Naruto had fallen asleep and decided to contact him about splitting from Fu.

"Wait, wait, wait… I could have separated from her? I could've helped her out in Takigakure and I didn't know this? Man, I feel like an asshole!" The giant bug said, scratching his head.

"You can't blame yourself, you didn't know. So, would you like to try it out?" Naruto asked, hugging Kurama and Fu closer to him.

"If she'd be okay with it, I'd be ecstatic! When can we start?" Naruto saw his wings twitch slightly.

"Tomorrow, if you want. I was expecting something stupidly hard, yet magical when Kura-chan did the same with me. It's not as flashy as it sounds, but it gets the job done. The only problem with it is that you have to take some tails of power with you, and leave some with Fu. Neither of you will be at full power, so we have to spend some extra time training before the exams catch up on us." Naruto explained.

"Amazing! While you guys sleep, I'll make my new body, it'll be awesome!" The bug exclaimed.

Naruto just let out a chuckle and went back to bed, hugging the girls by his sides even tighter, not that they minded.

(8 Hours Later)

As soon as Fu woke, Naruto gave her a light kiss and explained to her what she could do for Chomei. Fu smiled at Naruto and inspected the seal on her stomach.

"Sure, why not?" She asked.

The three then got dressed and went to Naruto's backyard, Kurama to observe the two Jinchuuriki before her. It processed about the same way, but after Fu had created the featureless clone, Naruto noticed she looked a bit drained, and quickly went to her side. The shroud that had appeared around her clone quickly dissipated to reveal the form of a tall, lanky man with tan skin and a green beard, as well as a head full of shaggy green hair.

"Hey, guys!" Chomei shouted, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Chomei!" The trio shouted. Fu went to hug the man.

It was cool to see those two united physically for the first time… ever. Because of Fu's neglect in Takigakure, the giant bug had always been her father figure. So seeing your dad for the first time would be a pretty emotional moment, if one were to imagine.

They broke away after a bit, and Fu looked up to him with a wide grin.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while, and file for your citizenship, Chomei." Naruto said, giving Fu a quick kiss and walking to the Hokage Tower. Kurama looked at Fu and Chomei who were off in their own little world, before looking back at the leaving Naruto.

Deciding she could spend a good fifteen minutes alone with him, as opposed to just awkwardly waiting for the green duo to finish their conversation, so she caught up to Naruto

"And I'm going with him, see you two later!" She said, grabbing Naruto's arm.

Naruto mentally decided to drop asking Han about Kokuo…

(Later)

…And decided to ask his dad about helping Suna, instead. Naruto and Minato were currently sitting in the Hokage's Office, after Naruto had finished filing for Chomei's citizenship. Kurama sat in Naruto's lap, much to his embarrassment.

They were currently in a heated discussion.

"I mean, if we help the Kazekage out, not only do we get a surprise attack on the Sound shinobi, we also get an ally who has a Jinchuuriki in their ranks." Naruto argued, trying to match his father's stare through Kurama.

"We are the cause of their problem Naruto, what makes you think they'll accept our help? And if they were so quick to ally with Orochimaru, what makes you think they'll stay loyal to us, _if_ they accept our help?" Minato countered, leaning back in his chair.

"Dad… I haven't told you this, but…" He contemplated for a moment before speaking up again. "I've met the One-Tail's Jinchuuriki. I've… helped her. And…"

"You've grown feelings for her and you don't want to hurt the village she's in." Minato finished, thinking that's what Naruto was going to say.

"No, dad. I just want to help out the village, and by extension, her. She's lived an awful, _awful_ life, and I want to make it better for her. Give me this chance, and I'll prove to you we can make Suna our allies." Naruto looked at his father with determination.

Minato stared at him momentarily before letting out a deep sigh.

"What would you offer them, if we were to make an alliance?" He asked, pulling out a yellow folder from a desk drawer, which was blank besides a black "S" with two stars under it, stamped in the top right corner.

Naruto let out the smallest smile possible and cleared his throat.

"Well, besides the offer to help train their forces, we can also safely provide them with ten per cent of our mission offers. Before you say anything, Konoha runs at a surplus of at least thirty per cent of our mission offers [4]. We can also provide a small amount of our resources, and aid in repairing their village if they need it." Naruto proposed. Minato was writing hurriedly, scribing Naruto's words.

"You've read up on current village stats, it seems." Minato beckoned proudly. "Say if we can't provide any of that, or the Kazekage doesn't trust us." He countered once more, getting ready to write more.

"If all else fails, you offer my hand in marriage to one of the Kazekage's daughters. That will establish our neutrality, and neither side will think to attack the other at the risk of losing one of their strongest shinobi." Naruto presented flatly, shocking Kurama, and his father a little.

Minato looked at him weirdly for another moment, before writing down the rest of what Naruto said.

"Alright. How soon can you leave for the trip, son?" Minato asked, finishing up the title page of the folder, and signing his name.

Naruto motioned for Kurama to get off him, and gave her a quick kiss. She was a little bewildered at his actions, but chose not speak up. Naruto stalked to beside his father and primed the Flying Thunder God technique. Grabbing his shoulder, Naruto and Minato were flashed away.

(Sunagakure Walls)

Naruto and Minato appeared just outside the walls of Suna. Minato looked down at his feet to see a homing seal carved into the ground.

"Immediately." Naruto said dryly, letting go of his dad's shoulder.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you, son?" Minato asked, shooting Naruto a look of slight anger.

"I did. Placed this seal here the night I met Aka." Naruto said, moving to the village gates.

"Who's Aka?" Minato asked.

"She's one of the Kazekage's daughters. C'mon, dad." Naruto replied plainly.

Minato just sighed and started preparing what he was going to say to the Kazekage. He stopped for a moment to chastise Naruto.

"You do realise we needed to send a message of our arrival before coming here, right? If you don't, it's considered close to an act of war if we just waltz in." He said, sighing deeply.

Naruto just pointed to the sky. Minato looked up to see a hawk flying low with a strip of paper tied to its left leg. He looked to his son with a stupefied expression before shaking his head.

"I understand you _may _being able to know you'll convince me, but how did you prepare for something like that?" Minato asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't. Just sent the bird when I woke up this morning, hoping you'd go along with it." Naruto admitted, chuckling nervously at his father and scratching the back of his head.

"Fair enough." Minato said, giving Naruto a look that said "not bad".

After working their way around the massive sandstone walls, Minato and Naruto found themselves at the village gates.

"Good morning, sirs. We weren't expecting your presence here so… suddenly." The guard with the bandaged face said, having just received message that the two were arriving.

"Call it magic. May we see the Kazekage?" Naruto replied with a bored tone.

"Certainly, follow me." The man said, leaving his comrades to man the gate.

The first thing one would notice when they entered the massive walled city would be brown.

Or brownish-yellow.

Or brownish-red.

Or just earthy colours.

The city featured massive, spiky stone constructs presumably made out of clay, built in the shape of cylinders which radiated around the massive sphere like building in the centre of the sprawling cityscape. The building in the centre had the symbol for "wind" written on its side, and had at least seven water towers around its exterior, from what the blonde duo could see.

The path they were passed through what looked like a busy marketplace in the slums of the village, and led directly to the sphere building. Minato couldn't help but notice the lines of Suna ANBU poorly hiding amongst the rooftops marking their path towards the buliding.

"If I were in his situation, I wouldn't blame the Kazekage for having this much defence." Naruto said quietly to Minato, who too, had noticed the streaks of ANBU littering the city streets, as well.

"Let's just hope he's willing to listen, Naruto. We can't exacerbate the current relations between our villages, especially since we're in _their _territory." Minato replied, getting strange looks from the citizens in the streets.

The two had made their way into the Kazekages Tower minutes later, and were led to the leader's office. Minato stepped in cautiously, taking note of the visibly stressed man who was behind the desk. The Kazekage had auburn hair, dark eyes and had a very stern, yet weary look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath.. He sighed before looking at Minato and greeted him.

"Hello, Minato-san. What can I do for you today?" He asked politely.

"Hello, Sabaku-san. There's no easy way to put this, so I'll just come right out with it. We're aware that you've been planning an invasion on Konoha with the Village of Sound." Minato admitted, double checking for the presence of ANBU in the room.

Luckily, they'd all been occupied scouting the duo as they walked in the village gates.

"So what now, you've come to kill me?" He asked, slightly shocked at their revelation.

"On the contrary, Kazekage-sama, we've come to help you." Naruto perked up, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Kazekage gave them a look of tired confusion.

"Listen; do you know how hard it is to run a crumbling village? To have the council _always _on your back about running said decrepit village? If this is some ploy to assassinate me later on, just save yourselves the trouble and kill me now. It's not like my children would care." He said, sighing once more and rubbing his temples.

"_You're_ the one whose neglecting them, asshole! You're the one who sealed a fucking _tailed beast _into one of your own children!" Naruto shouted, having lost his cool momentarily.

"The council forced me to! It was that or have my babies killed in front of my wife's eyes!" He shouted back, rage coursing through his body.

Minato just looked on at the two with a shock that couldn't be beaten. He discreetly put up some silence seals around the room. It was now Naruto's turn to be confused.

"What!?"

"The council demanded I use my child to seal Shukaku so that we could have a stronger military force! I refused, and they threatened to kill Temari and Kankuro, just as my wife was lying down, giving birth to Aka…" The Kazekages breathing shook slightly. "When it happened, my wife died due to complications with the birth, and was forbidden from showing any affection to my children."

"How could _that _happen!? _Why _would that happen!?" Naruto asked, still in shock.

"They threatened to kill. My. Children. They wanted to make them into emotionless weapons for the village's use." The Kazekage explained, sighing heavily at the end.

Naruto just fell to his knees.

"You… you couldn't stop the village from treating Aka like she was a demon?" Naruto asked, fury surging through him and the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"They counted that… as an act of affection. I could do nothing to stop them. I've never stopped blaming myself for how badly I've treated my children, or that I allowed myself to manipulated by the council so radically." He answered.

"What of taking your children away? Running from the village?" Naruto asked shakily, slowly standing back up.

"All three of my children have been under constant ANBU surveillance, by the council's orders. If I show any sign of defection, they are ordered to kill them without a moment's hesitation."

Minato was shaken out of his shock and chirped in.

"It seems that our assistance here is needed to a much greater level. Sabaku-san, why did you ally with Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

"I did it as a last ditch effort to redirect more funds to Sunagakure. As you may know, the Daimyo of the Land of Wind has recently been subcontracting to Konoha, and it has reduced funding to Suna and its shinobi. Most of our infrastructure is in a state of disrepair, and the diseased and poor populate the streets. If we were to successfully… attack Konoha, we could have received more attention from the Wind Daimyo." The Kazekage explained.

Minato just looked at him weirdly.

"You know, we we're allies before this whole thing happened. You could have asked for our help, or some of our missions. I would have been happy to oblige." Minato said.

"I was desperate, and I didn't want our village to look weak."

"It's not weak to ask for help, Kazekage-sama." Naruto piped.

"Whatever the case may be, Konoha is willing to help out Suna, if they want it. We can train your troops, rebuild your city, and offer you some of our missions. And just as an extra, we'll even kill the council for you." Minato offered.

The Kazekage looked up to Minato with cautious hope in his eyes.

"How can I be sure of your words, Minato? How do I know that this is not some assassination attempt?" He asked.

"Besides our previous, unbroken record of our alliance, I will offer my sons betrothal to one of your daughters." Minato said, pointing to Naruto.

The Kazekage smiled wearily at Minato, something rare to his normal persona.

"Alright. Thank you, Minato-san. What would you have my forces do during the battle?"

"For the moment, inform them of our alliance, and tell them to double cross the Oto shinobi the moment our forces clash. I will inform my troops that all Suna ninja are friendly, and we will catch Orochimaru by surprise." Minato said with a smile.

"Alright. I will notify my soldiers immediately. What do you two plan to do now?" He asked.

"I plan to kill your council, do some basic repair around the place, and talk to your kids." Naruto said offhandedly.

"K-kill my council?"

"Those assholes kept you from loving you kids, so I'm going to kill them. Temporarily, you'll be given complete power of council decisions. If you're wondering about the kind of backlash from the village or the ANBU, don't worry, I'll make it look like an Oto shinobi did it." Naruto said, tapping his Konoha headband.

"As for my children?"

"I just want to talk, and see how their doing. I think you noticed Aka's been sleeping a lot better lately…" Naruto assumed one of the most powerful Kazekage would be able to sneak around without detection.

"Some man came into her room a few weeks ago and talked to her, I was about to storm in and kill him, until he repaired her seal… was that your doing?" He asked, remembering the night he shadowed out Aka's tower.

"Yeah, that was me." Naruto admitted.

"How did you know she was a Jinchuuriki? That she needed help?" He asked, flabbergasted at the boys prowess in seals.

"I had a… friend tell me. I too, am a Jinchuuriki. I've also got basic negative emotion sensing, and I'm linked with the others."

There were a few moments of stunned silence from the Kazekage before Minato realised the conversation was getting stale.

"And I'll help Naruto! We will see you soon, Sabaku-san." Minato said, inching towards the door of the office, dragging Naruto by his collar.

"Yes. Thank you, and goodbye, Minato-san, Naruto-san." The Kazekage said, waving the two goodbye.

"When the council's annihilated, talk to your kids!" Naruto beckoned to the Kazekage once more as he was dragged out of the office.

"I promise I will, Naruto." The Kazekage smiled faintly as the two left.

(Several Minutes Later)

Minato and Naruto stood in a room bathed with blood, looking around for any prying eyes. After making sure there were none to be found, Naruto smiled at his handiwork. It wasn't as bad as scene as it could've been, but there was as much blood as they could get before resorting to targeting their less vital organs. In fact, when the whole council had been called, it only took Naruto about eight seconds to get rid of about twenty old assholes, disguised as a Sound ninja.

Although, they had to make the assumption that _some _of the council wasn't bad, and checked up with Sabaku about it. The couple of witnesses they left standing were subject to a swift and horrifying sight, and promptly sprinted to the Kazekage's Office to tell on the Sound ninja.

During the assault, however, Minato stuck to the shadows and observed his son from a distance.

The two cleaned themselves up and parted ways, Naruto to visit the Sand Siblings, and Minato to do some basic repair on various buildings in the city.

(A street in Sunagakure)

After chastising himself for not knowing the layout of the city beforehand, Naruto settled for wandering aimlessly around the village marketplace before seeing one familiar form flanked by two unfamiliar ones. The three were chatting away happily. He saw Aka, and assumed the two people beside her were her siblings. As they walked down his way, he shouted out to her, and she waved back, smiling warmly.

Naruto ran at them full force before being stopped by a torrent of sand encasing him. He looked at Aka, who had her hand raised in a "halt" motion, whilst she was still smiling.

"Sand Binding Coffin." She said, the sand moving its way toward her as Naruto tried to worm his way out of its grasp. She wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, she wore a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carried around a peanut-shaped gourd, which was slowly leaking sand upwards, and towards Naruto.

"H-hey, Aka-chan. Hello…" He stared at the other two with a mixed expression of "help me!" and "who are you two?"

"Temari." The blonde sister said. She had her hair parted in four spiky ponytails, and had a large fan strapped to her back. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

"Kankuro." The make-upped man responded. He wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and the Suna insignia on his forehead. He also had a body made of wood wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

Aka began petting Naruto's head as the sand kept him bound. Opting to not freak the fuck out, as he wasn't being crushed by the girl, Naruto instead began making small talk with the trio before being interrupted by his thoughts.

Or rather, someone else's.

**_'You leave me so you can talk to-!? Oh, never mind, it's the One-Tail's girl. Hey kid, these two'd make great partners for you. Get them to drop by when they come down for the Exams.' _** Kurama's voice echoed.

_'Two!? You want me to try and take out both of them?' _Naruto echoed back.

**_'Yes. Aka looks like she'd be the one to cuddle a lot. I know like that kind of stuff… And her sister? I'll bet she's feisty as hell. Opposites attract, your way too calm and level-headed for your own good, that sort of thing.' _**She said, finishing up by cutting the mental link between herself and Naruto.

"Listen, Aka-chan, could you please put me down?" Naruto pleaded as the girl kept rubbing his hair.

"Of course, Naruto-san." She said, releasing her hold on him and letting him drop on his feet.

"So who are you, again?" Temari asked.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage. I left you and Kankuro that little note, a couple of weeks ago…" Naruto said with a devious smile. The blonde and brown haired siblings stiffened slightly.

"Wait, y-you're the g-guy who threatened to-" Kankuro stuttered. The son of the Yellow Flash himself threatened to kill Suna!

"Yes. Let's leave it at that, for now." Naruto said, silencing Kankuro.

Temari just stared at the guy in front of her with fear, and a little bit of lust. There was something that screamed 'power' about the young man. The fact that this man had also saved her little sister from leading the life of a psychopath kind of added to her attraction to him, as well. She spoke up, however.

"So you're also the guy who repaired Aka's seal?"

"Only temporarily, yes. You guys need to drop by my house when you're in Konoha so I can make some more permanent repairs." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. He felt like there was something he forgot to say…

"Oh yeah, and you guys need to talk to your dad, soon!" He said, all too cheerily for the siblings liking's.

"Why should we talk to him? What could he possibly have to say to us?" Temari perked up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think it'd be best for you guys to hear it from him. Please promise me you'll hear him out." Naruto replied sternly, pulling down his mask, and shocking Temari and Aka.

"Why should we promise _you _anything?" Kankuro snarled.

"Because it will benefit all of you if you do." Naruto said with a little venom in his voice. Kankuro immediately backed down and darted his glare away from Naruto.

Naruto let out a small sigh before looking around the immediate area. It was nearing lunchtime, so he decided it'd be best to help his dad out a little before returning to Konoha.

"I have to leave now. I'll be sure to meet you all again when the Chunin Exams start. Goodbye!" Naruto said as he waved the Sand Siblings, walking to the centre of the village.

"See ya, hot stuff." Temari mumbled to herself, most of her thoughts a million miles away.

"Catch ya, Blondie" Kankuro waved weakly at the retreating Naruto.

"Goodbye, Naruto –san." Aka smiled as she waved to him.

And so Naruto met up with Minato and helped him repair some of the important buildings around the village, such as their hospitals and schools. Before leaving, they made and signed a renewed alliance contract with the Kazekage, and left him with a smile on his face, although Naruto attributed it more to his children talking to him, rather than the Namikazes.

(A week before the exams)

Naruto and Minato stood before the amassed crowd that consisted of Konoha's shinobi population, atop the Hokage Tower.

"Ninjas of Konoha, many of you have been made aware of Otogakure's plan for invasion. This meeting was called to call out your roles within the defence of Konoha. My son has devised a strategy for the battle ahead. If you will, Naruto." Minato said, ushering to his son who stood slightly behind him. Naruto moved closer to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"The bulk of Konoha's forces will be split into four Divisions – Attack, Defence, Support, and Medical. Most of the Attack force will be made up from Akimichi shinobi, who will lead the attack against the Oto forces, and push any invading shinobi out of Konoha. The Hokage will lead the Attack Division. The Defence Division will consist of the Yamanaka and Nara clans, as well as some civilian shinobi, and will provide cover for Support and Medical Divisions. The Defence Division will be led by the Sandaime." This caused a few murmurs amongst the crowd, which mostly consisted of "Holy shit, the third Hokage?" and "Wait, what?"

"The Support Division will be composed entirely of Hyuuga shinobi, and Inuzuka shinobi. The Support Division's task is to scout out and find wounded, to return them to the Medical Division. They are also in charge of evacuating citizens to safe areas before the invasion begins. The Support Division will be led by Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuuga. The smallest, and perhaps the most important of the Divisions is the Medical Division, which will primarily consist of civilian shinobi, who will be given basic medical training, and hospital staff. Tsunade Senju will lead the Medical Division." Naruto continued, stopping to observe the crowd, who were listening ever so intently.

"And finally, there will be several high-level shinobi providing all four of those services scattered around the battlefield. Some shinobi included this will be The Mizukage _and _Kazekage, Kakashi and Sakumo Hatake, myself, The Toad Sage, Jiraiya, Momochi Zabuza, Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarishi, and several others. We will also receive aid and support from the villages of Sunagakure and Kirigakure." Naruto finished up, looking to the faces of the stunned crowd.

There were also a lot of women staring at him intently, though.

_'The manner he's speaking… how he smells… it's like that of an alpha…' _Hana Inuzuka thought dreamily.

_'I'm not too surprised that this is the Naruto I knew back in our days at the academy… He's so… manly…' _Ino thought to herself, getting slightly hotter as time passed on during his speech.

"…And as for genin worrying about their grading… if you participate in the defence, be it attack or support, you will be given honorary chunin rank." Naruto finished with a smile.

The crowd let out a cheer before slowly dissipating and preparing for their mission ahead.

(One week later)

All the foreign shinobi had come to Konoha, and Kurama couldn't have been happier. Naruto was wandering around the town, looking for the Sand Siblings amongst the multitudes of shinobi from Kirigakure and Kusagakure that had chosen to populate the Marketplace square. Sunagakure, Amegakure and four or so shinobi from the small village of Takigakure inhabited a residential district nearby, and many more, smaller villages had their shinobi camped out in various places around Konoha.

**_'Oh! That red-head! I bet she'd like being your slave! What about that girl with the crazy eyes there? And how come I haven't seen those two around before? And that blonde?' _**Kurama was like a child in a confectioners stall. [5]

_'Those two Kusa ninja? I don't know them, but I'll make an effort, later. As for the three Konoha ninja? I don't know, I don't usually hang around the Inuzuka Compound, or wherever Ino lives.' _Naruto said, shooting small glances at the directions Kurama was pointing him to.

**_'Inuzuka, huh? I bet they'd love doggy-style…' _**Kurama teased the boy, although he didn't catch her meaning.

_'I'm not going to even ask.' _Naruto finished, cutting the link and not finding Aka or her siblings.

So Naruto decided to home in on her seal, and use an underpowered version of the Flying Thunder God technique.

(A Different Street)

Naruto stood in front of Kankuro, who was currently holding Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt, and giving him a menacing look.

"Put. Him. Down." Naruto said, channelling chakra into his voice, and sand creeping towards his legs.

Kankuro almost dropped Konohamaru out of shock, but chose to lightly put him down, where Konohamaru scuttled to Naruto and hid behind him.

"Thanks, sensei…" Konohamaru whispered.

"How are the Sand Siblings doing today? How'd talking to your dad go?" Naruto asked politely, with a hidden smile, that was, until he was enveloped by another coffin of sand.

"Sand Binding Coffin. I'm fine today, Naruto-san." Aka said with an off-putting smile.

"Fine, with you here, pretty-boy." Temari sauntered.

"A-amazing." Kankuro stuttered. Aka began rubbing Naruto's head once more.

"Aka-chan, could you please put me down?" Naruto asked, shivering in his spot.

Aka nodded and dropped the young man to his feet. Naruto brushed himself off and stared at the three quizzically.

"So, how did talking with your father go?" Naruto repeated, scratching the back of his head.

"A lot different to what we would've expected. He told us what the council did, and what you and your father did to help us." Temari answered.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kankuro added.

"It was no problem; it was the least I could do to help you guys out." Naruto answered with a smile.

He was lost in thought for a moment before remembering his search for the trio.

"Oh yeah, do you want your seal repaired now, Aka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that, Naruto-san." Aka answered.

"Alright. I will take you there now. Temari, Kankuro; I will escort her to the first exam, do not worry." Naruto said, grabbing Aka's shoulder and teleporting her away.

(Some room in the Hokage Tower)

Naruto and Aka were transported to a dimly lit room with various brushes and chakra inks lying on the ground, along with a simple white mattress, with a pillow in one corner of the room. The signs of a faded seal still marked the ground, and Aka couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Please lie on the bed, Aka-chan. This seal repair process will take a while longer than the first, so you'll have to get comfortable." Naruto said, motioning to the bed in the corner.

"Yes, Naruto-san." She answered, and lied on the bed after taking her gourd off and leaning it up against a wall.

"Alright, I'm now going to need access to the seal. Please remove your shirt." Naruto said, collecting his materials and sitting by Aka's side. She removed her shirt, and displayed the shoddy red seal.

A few hours later, the seal had been repaired completely, and Naruto channelled some more of his chakra into the seal, watching it glow a bright blue before completely disappearing into her stomach.

"It's done, Aka-chan. I'd like to see how well your control over the sand is now, if you will." Naruto said, helping her up and pointing to her gourd.

"Alright, Naruto-san." She said, clapping her hands together and shooting up a small spurt of sand from the container. She drew shapes in the air, making the sand twirl to her every movement.

"Before, when you repaired my seal temporarily, it improved my control of the sand vastly, but it was still a little rough. Now, I have perfect control. Observe." She said, clapping her hands together again and forming a perfect clone of herself, made from sand in the matter of two seconds.

"Amazing, Aka-chan!" Naruto applauded, making her smile ever-so-slightly and blush a little.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-san. I'll have to find some way to repay you for this." She said, dissipating her clone and returning every grain of sand into the gourd.

"You can repay me by being my friend, Aka-chan. That's all I want!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"Your… friend. I'd like that, Naruto-san." Aka's smile got a tiny bit bigger.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the first exam." He said, grabbing her shoulder and flickering them both away.

(A Minute Later)

Naruto and Aka made their way from the sound-proof room towards the hall for the written part of the Chunin Exam.

(Another Hour Later)

The first exam wasn't anything too memorable, except for Anko crashing in through a window and announcing the beginning of the second part of the exam early. Naruto noticed there were a whole shitload of Sound shinobi amongst their ranks, and almost all of them passed the exam. He also took note of a genin he had not seen before, who introduced himself as Kabuto before he threw up due to some Oto ninja playing with his metal arm.

Come to think of it, Naruto didn't think much of what just happened in that space of thirty seconds didn't make much sense. But all of his friends passed with flying colours, so he didn't mind too much.

He drifted his thoughts back to his girlfriend who was currently shouting at the crowd of genin who had just finished the written exam.

"Alright, brats, listen up! The next exam will take place in the Forest of Death in three days! If you or any one of your team mates is late to the next exam, you will all fail!" She shouted happily, shooting the less experienced genin an uncomfortable smile.

"That is all!" She said, whisking away in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah, alright, you have three days to prepare, scram!" Shouted Ibiki the interrogator.

And so the hundred or so genin that had passed scurried their way out of the hall, but Naruto drifted back in hopes of finding the two girls Kurama had talked to him about. A minute of looking around the genin exiting the hall gave him their location. They were three Kusagakure ninja.

"Hello!" Naruto greeted with a warm smile, making the three turn around.

"Hey." They chorused back.

One had crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair, which she wore in an unusual hairstyle: her hair was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side was neat and straight. Her outfit consisted of a lavender uniform which exposed her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

The other girl on their team had waist-length white hair which was covered by a green bandana which and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only had a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals.

Finally, the only man on their team had pale skin which contrasted with his jet-black hair and grey eyes. He wore a blue kimono shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a scarf around his neck and black arm-warmers. He also wore a pair of blue pants and sandals on his feet.

"I'm Naruto. You guys are from Kusa, right?" He asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Yeah, we are! I'm Muku!" Said the boy cheerily.

"Ryuzetsu." The girl with white hair replied plainly.

"I'm K-Karin." The redhead stuttered, blushing at Naruto.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you all. Hey, are you guys free for some ramen? My treat!" Naruto offered. He saw Karin and Muku's eyes light up with joy and Ryuzetsu make a face that screamed "maybe… _just _maybe…"

"I'm always free for some ramen!" Muku shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"I-I'd love some, Naruto-san…" Karin stuttered again, stupefied at something… about the young man.

"Awesome! Meet me at the Marketplace in ten minutes; I'll take you to the spot where they make the _best_ ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Depending on how long these three stayed in Konoha after the exams, he might've just given Ayame and Teuchi a nice bonus.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" Naruto said as he sprinted to the Marketplace district.

Ryuzetsu turned to Karin and stared at her with concern.

"Are you alright? What kind of chakra did you sense in him?" She asked, as Karin was the groups sensor.

"It's so… beautiful… so many blues and reds and purples, all dancing in perfect harmony… There's so much of it, as well…" Karin said, drooling a little, and presumably off in her own little world.

"Okay, then. I still think we should keep our guard up around him." She said coldly, noticing Muku's shocked expression.

"How could you, Ryu-chan? Ramen is neutral ground! To attack during a ramen _luncheon _is heresy!" Muku said passionately, puffing his chest up.

"And what makes you think he's going to abide your dumb 'ramen rules'?" Ryuzetsu asked.

(Marketplace)

Naruto was chatting idly with Hinata.

"Just be careful, Naruto-kun. They may take this as an opportunity to attack you, or learn your weaknesses." She said calmly, worrying for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, ramen is neutral ground! To attack when one is eating ramen is blasphemy!" Naruto said, pulling out a small handbook entitled "Sacred Rules of Ramen" and pointing it towards Hinata.

She sighed a little before shaking her head.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, but what makes you think he'll abide by _those _rules?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Call it an eighth sense." He said plainly, putting the book back into his coat.

Hinata let out another sigh before smiling at her boyfriend.

"Alright, I trust you. Here come your new friends now." Hinata said, pointing to the trio who were smiling happily, save for Ryuzetsu. "Good luck." She finished, giving him a small peck on the cheek before disappearing towards the Hyuuga Compound.

"Hey guys! The shop is just down this way, follow me!" Naruto said, leading the team towards the Ichiraku Ramen stall.

(A few hours later)

"Here you go, Ayame-chan, thanks again!" Naruto said, giving Ayame a shitload of ryo. Muku could eat quadruple his tiny weight in ramen, whilst not matching Naruto's record, still topped out to be a_ lot _of ramen. Ryuzetsu and Karin ate a modest amount between themselves, and Naruto made light conversation with all three.

Apparently, Muku's dad was the leader of Kusagakure [6], and was the guardian of one of the most powerful artefacts from the time of the Sage of Six Paths. Muku was also the village's prodigy, and was skilled in fire ninjutsu. Ryuzetsu and Karin were orphans, and met up with Muku at young age, Karin having being found by Muku's father in another village not too far from Kusagakure, after her village and its inhabitants were destroyed.

The four had actually become quite good acquaintances in the short time they knew each other. Even Ryuzetsu had _started _to warm up to Naruto. Their conversation stayed light and happy until four in the afternoon rolled by, and they were parting ways.

"Hey, before you guys leave, there's something you need to know." Naruto said, gaining the trio's attention and Muku's confused look.

"Yeah?" Ryuztesu countered.

"During the second and third parts of the exam, keep an eye on any shinobi from Otogakure. Them, and that Kabuto guy can't be trusted." Naruto said seriously.

"Why?" Karin asked innocently.

"If you must know, they're planning to attack this city during the second and third part of the exams. Get yourselves to safety when that happens."

"Why are you letting them roam free inside the village walls, then? And what of our chunin gradings?" Ryuzetsu asked coldly.

"We're planning a surprise counter-attack. And, if you show your skills in handling a sudden war, we'll send the recommendations back to Muku's dad so you three can get chunin. Kill a few Sound ninja; evacuate some civilians, who knows. I told you this because I don't want you guys to be hurt off-sided. Just follow my advice and watch out for the Oto ninja." Naruto said, waving the three goodbye.

"See you three later."

"Alright… farewell." Ryuzetsu said, waving back to Naruto.

"Goodbye, Naruto-san..." Muku and Karin chorused, absorbing the new information.

Naruto then left them to double check that every shinobi in Konoha knew their role within the upcoming days.

(Outside The Forest of Death, 3 Days Later)

The genin population of all shinobi villages were gathered in front of a large podium which stemmed from the massive fence that led to the Forest of Death. Anko stood upon the podium and was currently addressing the crowd.

"Anyone that hasn't shown up now and their team mates here are now disqualified! The second exam will begin shortly. The goal of this exam is to show your survival skills and your ruthlessness! There are two scrolls; the heaven scroll and the earth scroll; you must collect both and proceed to the giant tower in the middle to pass on to the preliminaries!" Anko explained to the shocked genin crowd.

"Each team will be given one scroll, be it either heaven or earth. You must obtain both by any means necessary. If you, or any one of your team mates die during this exam, you will all be disqualified. Furthermore-" She was cut off by a loud yawn coming from Naruto, who stood with Kurama and Fu at either side of him.

She threw a kunai his way, but Naruto didn't budge an inch, and let it slice his cheek which let a trickle of blood flow freely down his face. Anko immediately appeared behind him and licked the blood off seductively, before being overcome with feelings of almost uncontrollable lust.

Naruto shifted his gaze to Kurama, who was giggling silently and nodding to him. Naruto smiled to himself before Anko took him in a deep, tongue lashing kiss as she shifted his mask ever-so-slightly. Naruto returned it affectionately, and hugged her tightly, letting them line each other's mouths with their own saliva.

Anko pulled away after a few minutes before gasping for breath, a little drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Wha… What the hell?" She asked, stupefied at her actions.

"Pheromone Cannon technique, Anko-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear.

Anko quickly wiped the drool from her mouth and brushed herself off before returning to her spot at the podium. The crowd of genin looked on with confusion at Naruto, before shooting their gazes to the flustered Anko.

"F-furthermore, you will be given a five day time limit. Any team who takes longer than five days to complete this exam will be disqualified." She finished, and letting several jounin team leaders come up on to the podium with slips of paper.

"Yeah, you've also gotta' sign these. It just says that Konoha is not responsible for your death if you die during this exam. Your team leaders have also got the number of the gate you will enter the Forest of Death from. There are forty-four in total. The second exam has now begun!" She said, drawing her own slip from her coat and jumping to her team.

"Naruto, place a silence seal down in our immediate vicinity." Anko commanded, as she landed in front of the three, and as the genin passed them to their senseis.

Naruto responded by unsealing a square of paper from his arm and throwing it to the ground. A feint line of blue chakra hummed silently around the four of them and Anko handed Naruto an envelope.

"These are your orders from the Hokage. Only open this when you get inside the Forest of Death. You are to return to the Hokage's Office after one day in that place, and report to him for your next assignment. Am I clear?" Anko asked.

"Yes, Anko-sensei." They unanimously expressed back.

"Good. Good luck out there. You guys start at gate forty-four." Anko said, farewelling them and giving Naruto a small kiss.

Naruto then broke the silence seal and turned to his girlfriends with a look of determination, and a small smile.

"A lot of people are counting on us. I know we can win this thing." He said, walking to the forty-fourth gate.

* * *

A/N: There's 15000 words. There's bound to be a few grammatical errors or things that don't make sense, so please point 'em out and I'll get them fixed. Fuck this was looooooong.

[1] – Metal Mage.

[2] – Imagine the lead singer of Slipknot talking in his singing voice.

[3] – Imagine one of Scar's arms from Full Metal Alchemist as Naruto's. (To anybody who hasn't seen the show, it's basically just cryptic tattoos in a pattern all around his arms.)

[4] – What I'm trying to say is that only 70% per cent of missions that Konoha are given by Daimyos/Contractors/Whomever are completed, and that Konoha can give Suna some of them without the Wind Daimyo knowing.

[5] – I believe that's how the old saying goes.

[6] – It is never formally said, but it is alluded to in the fifth shipuuden movie.


	10. Chapter 10: Fuck Nexus

A/N: Bah.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

The second part of the Chunin Exams had begun, and the Tailed-Beast trio found themselves a good distance in the forest towards the tower in the centre, stalking their surroundings on a massive tree branch. Kurama held the team's scroll, which was a Heaven Scroll.

Naruto took a moment to observe his surroundings before sighing and withdrawing a note from his coat. He skimmed over it briefly before looking back at his team mates.

"It says we have to split up into quadrants, and kill as many Sound shinobi as we can, leaving just enough for one of us to fight in the preliminaries each. After we are completely sure of the numbers, we then have to check on the Konoha, Suna, and Kiri ninja, before regrouping at that tower…" Naruto said, pointing to the massive monolith in the centre of the forest "…and then finally reporting back to the Hokage. We have one day to do so. I'm given the North and East quadrants, Kura-chan gets the South quadrant, and Fu-chan, you have to scout out the West quadrant." Naruto finished, burning the note with a low-level flame ninjutsu.

"Alright then. We'll get started right away." Kurama said, turning to the south, before being turned back by Naruto and a small kiss being planted on her lips.

"Good luck, Kura-chan." He said with a cheeky smile.

Kurama blushed slightly, and smiled back at him.

"You too, Naru-kun." She then leapt away from the branch towards the south.

Naruto turned to Fu and gave her a small kiss as well.

"Good luck, Fu-chan."

"Thank you, Naru-kun. We'll see you soon!" She said, turning to the west and sprinting away.

Naruto turned to the north, before checking his equipment and leaping away from the branch himself. It wasn't long before he came to a densely packed forested area with little sunlight reaching through the canopy, and sensed the chakra of six ninja barrelling towards his location.

Naruto masked his chakra completely and camouflaged himself in the trunks of one of the trees. He saw the forms of Hinata, Kira, and Shino battling some Sound shinobi, and losing slowly.

"You just don't quit, do you?" One said, throwing a solid uppercut to Shino's stomach, and knocking him out. He fell to the ground limply, twitching.

Naruto saw his girlfriend attacking sluggishly, with a sick look on her face. Her stance was off and she was barely landing any hits. A quick look at her demeanour told Naruto she had been poisoned, and he began to show himself.

He sent out a massive, purple chakra pulse, which knocked the attacking Sound ninja off their feet, and drew his family sword. He looked at the Sound ninja who were struggling to get back up.

"Darkness Release: Poison Pulse. [1]" He stated, holding his hand up in a 'stop' motion.

"Wh-What the hell? Who are you? What w-was that…" One with brown hair asked, coughing up copious amounts of blood as he spoke, before he collapsed on the ground and fell dead, a small red puddle slowly forming around his mouth. Naruto snapped his head back to the pattering of footsteps towards him, an emotionless facing meeting that of his new attacker.

"I'll kill you, you blonde bastard!" A girl with short, black hair shouted, rushing at Naruto with whipping speed, a stream of blood falling from her lips as well.

Naruto simply side-stepped her attack, and plunged his sword into the back of her head in one quick motion. He quickly withdrew his sword from the now deceased girl and quickly wiped the blood off it with a cloth he seemed to materialise out of nowhere. A quick glance shot at the remaining Sound ninja saw a look of pure fear forever plastered into his face as he stared at the awning of the forest, lifeless. A small trickle of blood stained his cheek, which came from his mouth.

Naruto looked at his surroundings once more. All three members of Team 9 lay either writhing in pain or unconscious. Kira was shivering, but was barely able to speak and Shino was still twitching, but what scared Naruto the most was his pale girlfriend looking almost dead.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" He heard Hinata squeak from her position on the forest floor.

"Hina-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, channelling green chakra into his hands and hovering them over Hinata's body, checking for injuries and the source of the poison.

"They… threw green… vials…" She barely said, slowly losing consciousness.

Naruto found the entry wound where the vial had hit her and made quick work of her injuries, still worrying for her life. He made clones to do the same for Kira and Shino, and several more to continue scouting the area around them. One clone took the Heaven Scroll from the brown haired Sound ninja's body, and threw it to the original Naruto.

After making sure of the team's health, three Naruto's lined them up and knelt beside each member, channelling one more pulse of green chakra into their hands. With a quick flurry of hand seals, they slammed their palms into the chests of Team 9.

"Rejuvenate!" They yelled in unison. Shino lurched up as soon as Naruto's hands met his chest with a deep gasp, followed by a fit of coughing. Kira slowly opened her eyes and scowled at the clone that was kneeling beside her, although most of her energy had returned. Hinata was the last to awaken, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, before seeing Naruto and hugging him.

"Th-thank you, Naru-kun…" She said, her breath shaky.

"We could have handled th-" Kira said before she was interrupted by Shino.

"No, we would have died if it wasn't for Naruto-san's help. Thank you, Naruto." The bug user said, bowing slightly.

"Don't mention it. What scrolls do you guys have, anyway?" Naruto asked, still holding the shaking Hinata in his arms.

"…Earth, I think…" Shino said, rummaging through a pocket on his trousers.

He pulled out a brown scroll with the kanji for 'Earth' written on its seal.

"Yeah, Earth. Why do you ask?" Shino said, putting the scroll back in his pocket.

"Why are you so eager to give away our information to the enemy, Shino?" Kira berated, giving Shino a light punch.

"He just saved us. I don't think he's going to take our scroll away, Kira-san." Shino reasoned, staring back to Naruto who withdrew a Heaven Scroll and tossed it to Kira.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Don't you ne-" Hinata said, resting her head in Naruto's chest, angering Kira slightly.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. I'll find some other scrolls. You guys need it more than I do." He lied, slowly standing up with Hinata in his arms.

He took a moment to observe his surroundings, and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the lips, making her blush a little. He broke away from their hug and stood before Team 9.

"Alright, you three just focus on getting to the tower as fast as you can. I need to talk to you about battle plans before the third exam commences." Naruto said, farewelling the team and receiving information on a nearby Oto squad from one of his dispelled clones.

"It looks like I've got to go. Good luck out there." Naruto said, flashing away in a red flame.

(Somewhere else in The Forest of Death)

Naruto took a moment to regain his bearings before looking down at the makeshift Hiraishin homing seal his clone had made beforehand. He then took a look at the Sound team who were leisurely strolling their way down secluded path in the forest. He focused some chakra into his ears to overhear their shady conversation.

"Our orders are to kill that Uchiha trash for Lord Orochimaru. Are we clear?" The one with the bandages covering his face asked his team mates. He had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large… thing on his right arm for most of his attacks. He also had his back hunched over, making him appear smaller than his team mates.

"Yes, Dosu-sama." The boy with the weird arms replied. He had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. He wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

"Hn." The girl replied hesitantly. She had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

Naruto amplified his emotion sensing ability and focused in on the girl. What he sensed shock him, and a devilish smirk appeared across his face.

"It seems the lovely looking girl down there doesn't want to follow that snake-asshole blindly into battle. In fact, I think I could bring her over to Konoha's side. And something more than that, hopefully…" Naruto mused aloud.

It was also now that Kurama decided to see what her jailor was up to.

**_'Hey kid, bring that chick to our side, you could always use another-' _**Kurama recollected darkly.

_'Way ahead of you, Kura-chan. She's cute.' _Naruto replied.

Naruto then made a shadow clone, which transformed into a rabbit. Naruto handed the disguised clone a note, before making it drop down, and rush to the girl's side. Whilst the other two team members were busy talking about something…

_'Probably about their love for Orochimaru.' _Naruto thought amusedly.

The girl was the only one of their unit who was remaining attentive to their surroundings, and the only one who noticed the little white rabbit come up to her and drop a piece of paper in front of her before running off into the bushes. She picked the note up and read it, still walking beside her bickering team mates.

'You want out?

Look up.

I'm here to help, if you're in need of it.

Meet me after this exam, and we'll talk.'

The girl looked to her right, where the rabbit came from, and drew her eyes upwards, towards the mess of blonde hair. Naruto eye smiled and winked at the girl before disappearing in a red flash. She blushed, and quickly put the tucked the note into her pocket, ignoring her team mates conversation and continuing onwards.

(Somewhere else)

Naruto happened upon a group of unsuspecting Sound shinobi.

Several groups, actually.

_'Hoping to have better survival chances if they stuck together.'_ Naruto conceded as he thought of this as a means of testing one of his bloodline abilities.

Channelling some red chakra into his back, Naruto let two, massive, jagged reptilian wings sprout out of his back, and swiftly descended upon the unsuspecting genin.

(Somewhere else)

Samui was having an… 'Okay' day.

I mean, she met up with her friend on a team from the same village rather fast, but the downside to that was she had to meet her brother again, as well. Normally he's tolerable, but during missions… It's a whole different story. That quiet girl, Mabui didn't help the situation much, either.

So instead of their team going out alone, without an experienced medic between herself, and her team mates; Omoi and Karui, they were cavorting with the likes of Kumogakure's Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii, the Raikage's soon-to-be assistant, Mabui, and her 'hot-shot' brother, Atsui. Between the three of the other team, they had enough expertise and chakra to heal any minor wounds they'd run across on their trek.

"Samui-chan, can you sense it? There's a massive… demonic chakra signature nearby." Yugito whispered to her best friend in all of Kumo; Samui.

"Yeah. Whoever, or whatever this _thing _is isn't trying very hard to mask their signature. Why'd you point it out?" Samui countered, subconsciously checking on her twin, and her arguing team behind him.

"Because it's getting closer. It's not bypassing, it's…" Yugito felt the almost choking, yet familiar presence of a demon's chakra intensify and zoom right past her, and her team mates.

"What the…" Was all Atsui could say before the red flash zoomed right past him as well.

"Who is…" It was now Omoi's turn to be cut off, as the form seemed to get closer to each team member as it passed by them all.

"Quit this bullshit! Who's out there?" Karui screamed, getting fed up with what seemed like a minor annoyance.

It worked, however, and the flashing crimson form stopped to reveal itself.

**_'Every girl here, Naru-kun…' _**Kurama teased.

_'Yes, Kura-chan…' _Naruto replied.

"Sorry about that, I needed to get rid of my excess chakra." Naruto reasoned, slowly looking around and observing each and every one of the team members.

"_Demonic_ chakra?" Yugito piped in, slightly angered and wary of the man her and her friend's team surrounded.

Naruto contacted Kurama before coming up with a response to the blonde before him.

_'Kura-chan, is she…' _

**_'The Nibi's Jinchuuriki…'_**

_'Thanks.'_

"Yeah. I'm Naruto, and you guys must be…" Naruto said, trying to get a closer look at their headbands.

"The Kumo gang. Are you here to attack us?" Mabui asked calmly.

Karui, Omoi, Atsui and Samui all took offensive stances. Naruto just looked at them confusedly.

"No… Why would I want to do that?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the right.

"We though- Ju- What do you want then?" Samui asked with a frustrated tone.

"I don't want anything, I just kind of… happened upon you guys. But now that I'm here I might as well talk to your friend here." Naruto said, pointing to Yugito.

"Me?" Yugito asked, slipping into an offensive taijutsu stance herself.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to let you know something." Naruto said, siphoning some demonic chakra.

In an instant, he was covered by a pale red shroud, with five tails of chakra appearing on his backside. The Kumo crowd was shocked, and suddenly backed up, except for Yugito.

"You… Who are you, really?" Yugito asked.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama. Who are you?" Naruto asked gleefully, slowly dispelling his chakra shroud. He already knew her name, and what beast she contained, but this was just for formalities.

This also had the effect of shocking the Kumo gang even more so.

"Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Cat, Matatabi. I've heard a lot about you from her, actually." She answered, getting messaged by her prisoner.

**_'He's even hotter than I imagined. Kitten, you have to let me speak to Kurama-chan. Ask him if he'll let you connect mindscapes.' _**Matatabi said, darting around her cell absentmindedly.

_'Wh- He's wearing a mask! How can you see him? And… Ah fine, I'll ask if we can stop up ahead.' _Yugito jabbed back, annoyed.

**_'Thank you, Kitten. If all goes well, I might've found you a boyfriend…'_**

_'…What is it with you and trying to get me laid all the time?' _Yugito rhetoric'd the horny cat before shaking herself out of a trance and turning back to her team mates.

"We head for that mountain side cave and make camp for tonight. I need to talk more with this guy and rest for a little bit." Yugito semi-ordered.

"That'd be great Yugito, but we've still got to get at least one scroll for us before the day is up, and besides, I don't think your friend here is _that_ trustworthy. Not to mention food, water…" Atsui began trailing off, the only one in their sect who was still maintaining an aggressive stance.

Naruto looked at him oddly before withdrawing two scrolls from his coat and throwing them towards Atsui. He caught them and examined them briefly before looking at Naruto in shock.

"Take your pick, or keep 'em both. I say we move and set up camp as fast as possible, so we have plenty of daylight left to hunt." Naruto chided, turning around and walking towards their destination.

"This is… How'd you get these?" Omoi asked, flabbergasted, and inspecting the scrolls.

"Killed _a lot _of people. We have to make haste if we want to eat." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument and leaving a fuming Samui, a shocked Atsui and Omoi, an indifferent Karui and Mabui, and a smirking Yugito in his wake.

(With the Jounin)

The jounin teachers of all the genin who were participating in the exams were currently lazing about in a observatory / lounge area of the tower in the centre of The Forest of Death built to monitor the hopeful's progress. Of them, Zabuza was currently helping himself to an almost toxic amount of alcohol, whilst wistfully staring out one of the massive windows, drunkenly pondering on something that had plagued his mind for the past several days.

(About three days ago)

Zabuza lazed back on a small wooden training dummy, dazedly darting glances at his practicing "genin" before being brought out of his open-eyed sleep by a chunin with a black bandana on his head.

"Momochi Zabuza?" He asked, holding a letter with a distinct seal on its letterhead.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, eyeing the boy inquisitively.

"Mail for you, from Kirigakure." The chunin stated, handing him the letter before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Zabuza took a moment to inspect the note before looking at the seal. It was sea-blue ink with a stamp of seven greatswords stuck in the ground. Below them were the initials "A.R."

Zabuza's breath hitched in his throat as he tore open the letter. Skimming through its contents, his shoulders slowly slumped, and a lone tear fell from his right eye.

'Dear Zabuza,

My condition has worsened, and the doctors have basically told me I've got a month, at best. They've given up looking for a cure, and instead have just focused on hooking me up to as many fucking machines as possible, by the feel of things. I don't have much time left and, I guess I decided to make this a 'will' of sorts. My Kiba belong to you, to bestow on whomever you decide will succeed me. My scrolls and the rest of my ninja shit belong to you and Haku.

Tell her that her big sister says hi, too.

See you.

P.S. And for fucks sake, treat her more like your daughter, man. She's had it rough. You don't save a girl from death just give her a mercenaries kind of life.

Yours insincerely,

Ameyuri'

He looked up from the note to see the unwavering Haku defeating Gozu and Meizu again. He quickly wiped the rogue tear from his eye and cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Alright, that's it for the day. Haku, I have to talk to you in private. Gozu and Meizu, you guys can go to the hotel to rest up." Zabuza said, dismissing the Demon Bros. and walking over to Haku.

She wiped the sweat off her brow to look up to him questioningly.

"I just got a letter from Ameyuri. She said… it's not looking good. She told me she only has a month left to live." Zabuza said forlornly, crouching down to match Haku's eye level.

"No… not… is there anything we can do?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Now, whilst many considered him to be a heartless bastard, who used his subordinates as tools and such, Zabuza actually cared a lot for those who'd suffered in their lifetimes. It broke his heart to see Haku tearing up, so he did something he regretted.

He made a promise.

"I don't know… but I vow to you that I won't stop until I've done all that I can to make Ame-chan better." He half-lied.

_'I mean, what would a bunch of medical professionals know, anyway? Surely there's got to be something else to this…' _He thought, looking at Haku's now smiling, tear-ridden, hopeful face.

She quickly pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. He was a little shocked, but slowly hugged her back soon after. He felt an unfamiliar warm feeling envelope him.

"Th-thank you, t-tou-san…" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear the last part.

He did, however.

"You're welcome, m-musume. [2]" He replied, causing Haku to stop crying momentarily and hug him deeper.

It was a good day then, but led to some problems now.

(Present time, Observatory Tower)

_'That blonde who runs the hospital… Nah, she wouldn't be up for it… Hey, speakin' of blondes…' _Zabuza thought drunkenly as he saw the flashing form of Naruto stop to a halt in front of the tower and mark a crude seal before disappearing into the woods again.

_'That's a thought… He did heal all of Mei's soldiers in three days, there's no telling what medical miracles this kid's capable of!' _Zabuza thought amusedly.

"Hope you're up for some healing tomorrow, kid." He grumbled to himself, before collapsing onto a couch nearby.

(Mountainside Cave)

The septet had made their way to, and had set up camp at the mountainside cave, having two members of their teams take sentry positions, and swapping them over at two hour intervals. Naruto helped them set up cloaking jutsu and chakra suppression seals around the area so they wouldn't be spotted easily.

Naruto was currently skinning a giant wild boar they had caught earlier, and had put various cuts from the animal onto a makeshift spit, above a roaring fire, just outside the cave. As he whistled a merry tune whilst cooking for the seven of them, most of the Kumo gang felt uncomfortable.

_'If his chakra levels are anything to go by, he could kill all of us right now if we wanted to.' _Omoi thought darkly, on the verge bringing his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth slightly.

As Naruto finished his song, he quietly smiled at the cooking meat in blissful silence.

Although, to the Kumo ninja, it was torturous madness.

"Okay, remind me why you tagged along with us, again?" Samui asked, rubbing her temples.

"Oh! I've gotten so engrossed in… whatever I was doing. I assumed Yugito wanted to talk!" Naruto said with a hidden smile.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Yugito asked, standing up from her spot on the ground and walking outside the cave to Naruto.

"It concerns your, and Matatabi's safety." Naruto whispered, pulling Yugito away from her friends and slightly away from the mouth of the cave.

"Jinchuuriki are being attacked everywhere. There's an organisation out there whose goal is to capture us and harness our power for some plan for world domination. Out of the nine of us, I can only ensure the safety of four, including myself." Naruto said, his tone dead serious.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because, I don't want to see you, or your friends hurt trying to save you from Akatsuki. Your being captured by them ensures your death. They are an organisation of S and SS class missing ninja from all corners of the world, all hell-bent on achieving whatever their master plan is." Naruto said as Yugito paled slightly.

"Th-then what do you plan to do about it?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Two things. Number one – Stop them by removing their ninja or moving them to my side. Number two - protect the Jinchuuriki where I can. I've got two within Konoha's walls at the moment, and I killed the men who attacked them both. Fu-chan and Han-san [3] are the Jinchuuriki I protected and brought to Konoha for safety. And Aka-chan has her dad and her siblings."

"Who are they?"

"Han is the Five Tails', Aka-chan is the One Tails', and Fu-chan is the Seven Tails', as well as my girlfriend." Naruto finished with a smile.

"G-girlfriend?" A feeling of jealously panged through Yugito.

**_'Fear not, kitten. This one has more than enough heart for many, _****_many _****_women… We'll have to see about getting me a physical body… Imagine the things me and you could do to him, kitten…' _**Matatabi purred, sending Yugito images of herself, a woman with a rather large bust and dark blue hair, and the man in front of her doing disgusting things.

_'NIBI!' _Was all Yugito could get out before blood rocketed out her nose and she almost passed out.

"Yeah, Fu-chan and I are girlfriend and boyfriend. Anyway, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Yugito was still stuck in dreamland by the time he finished his sentence, but was quickly reminded of what she needed to say by the Nibi.

"Yes! Uh… sorry, yeah. Matatabi-chan asked if we could… meld mindscapes. She wants to talk to a friend of hers." Yugito said sheepishly.

"Alright, your seal is on your chest, correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Just channel some chakra into my seal, and I'll channel some chakra into yours. That way, we should be able to combine mindscapes."

Yugito nodded and did as directed, placing her hand over Naruto's seal and pumping her chakra into his chest. She also got a feel of his defined chest, making her blush a little deeper than before. Naruto did the same, and placed his hand on her stomach, slowly funnelling chakra into her seal as well.

The seals on their stomachs both began to glow a vibrant blue before their consciousness went to another dimension…

(Conjoined Mindscape)

"Mata-chan?" Kurama asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Kura-chan?" Matatabi asked, running towards Kurama with her arms opened wide.

"Mata-chan!"

"Kura-chan!"

"Uh, are you guys okay over there?" Naruto asked, standing next Yugito in a field of flowers.

The sun was bright and the horizon seemed bleakly lined with more multi-coloured flowers.

Yugito was just standing there, confused at what her tenant was doing. Apparently, the Nibi had taken the form of a woman who looked like a modified, older version of Yugito, adorning shoulder length, spiky blue hair, with piercing, fiery blue eyes and rather large breasts. She had a beautiful face, matching that of the Kyuubi's, a plump, heart shaped rear, and long, well-toned legs with unblemished, perfect tan skin. She was wearing a light blue dress which hugged and showed plenty of cleavage, which also had a slit up her left leg.

Kurama, on the other hand, was still wearing clothing made for battle, which was heavy combat pants and boots with shin guards and a plain, long sleeved red shirt with a green flak jacket over it. She had several pouches tied to her belt, and decked a small, black fox tattoo on her neck. Her bust, whilst covered almost completely by her shirt, was in similar size to Matatabi's. She had her hair braided in a long ponytail which dropped halfway down her back.

"Just give us a minute, Naru-kun, we need to speak!" Kurama said, letting it hang in the air for a moment.

"In private…" Matatabi added.

"You guys dragged us in here!" Yugito shouted.

"Just walk around the place! Jeez!" Matatabi said, dismissing the two Jinchuuriki.

So the two walked away in a huff before reaching the shade of a large oak tree, to which they promptly reclined against, Naruto sitting a good metre away from Yugito, slowly drifting away to sleep before hearing her clear her throat.

"So… You proposed that you'd protect all the Jinchuuriki you could… How would you plan on doing that?" Yugito asked dazedly.

"The two currently under my protection live in Konoha, and Fu lives with me. We see each other a lot, so I'll always be there to help her if she needs it. Aka's dad is the Kazekage, so he'd be strong enough to fend off any of her attackers. As for Han, and the rest of us, I'm able to use my negative emotion sensing ability in conjunction with the Tailed Beasts' telepathy to tell when any of them are in trouble. Say if you have the fear that you're going to die – the second that feeling surfaces, I know what seal it comes from, and I know a technique to transport myself to that seal in a matter of milliseconds."

"That's… amazing. Were you able to fend off the Akatsuki guys?" She asked in awe.

"I was able to knock out one of them with ease, and kill another with the help of a friend." Naruto said humbly.

"Wow… I don't think I have much to worry about then. You're like my guardian angel." Yugito said with a contagious smile.

"Heh… yeah." Naruto added as a comfortable silence filled the air once more, before he spoke up with ire of seriousness in his voice once more.

"How's life in Kumo? From what I've seen in Aka and Fu's cases, let's just say I'm worried." Naruto asked.

"Better than you would expect. It was awful at first, not knowing who my parents were, being treated like shit for the first five years of my life, and all that crap. But after a particularly terrible incident the Raikage adopted me, and him and his brother… My adoptive uncle, Killer Bee, trained me to be strong, and to fight for the village. They look up to me and I've got a nice home with plenty of great friends." Yugito said with a smile.

"You're the Yondaime Raikage's daughter, huh? My dad's the Hokage! And I'm glad you've life is like what it's like. You've got plenty of people who are able to protect you. I've heard stories from my dad about him fighting your dad about ten years ago. Akatsuki won't stand a chance if they try and attack your village." Naruto said, smiling back again.

"Yeah…" Yugito faltered, her expression changing to a slightly sombre one.

"And if they get past your dad and uncle, they'll have me to worry about!" Naruto said reassuringly.

Yugito smiled back at him and giggled.

"Indeed. I don't have much to worry about with you around, Naruto-kun." Yugito said, blushing slightly.

"Just kiss already!" Upon hearing the two tailed beasts yelling in their direction, Yugito blushed harder.

_Much_ harder.

"We just met!" Naruto piped, blushing slightly as well.

"The sexual tension is practically oozing off the both of you!" Kurama teased.

"I assume you've finished talking about whatever? Can we go now?" Yugito countered, changing the subject.

"Not just yet, Mata-chan wanted to ask Naruto-kun about something." Kurama's perverted smile hadn't faded or faltered, scaring Naruto a little.

The two tailed beasts closed the distance between the two Jinchuuriki, with Matatabi sauntering over to Naruto, before sitting in his lap. Naruto felt himself stiffen and blood rush to his cheeks, making him appear like a tomato.

"I've got a proposition, Naruto-_kun_…" She teased, looking to her container briefly. Utter silence, save for the wind gushing past the trees was her response, so she continued.

"You're a very strong and beautiful man, Naruto-kun…" She said, peeling down his mask to reveal his handsome features, and stunning Yugito in the process.

"And a strong, beautiful man needs _many_ strong and beautiful women by his side, don't you think?" She asked, getting silence as her answer once more.

"So I propose that you take Yugi-chan here out on a date, get to know her a little, and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Kura-chan has informed me of your… situation, and I'm happy to be a part of it. You make Yugi-chan here feel like she's the only woman in the world, and I'll gladly be by your side as your mate…"

"S-situation? What does she mean, N-Naruto-kun?" Yugito squeaked.

"Clan Restoration. M-multiple wives… that sort of thing…" Naruto said, trying his best not to look at Matatabi's generous bust.

A feeling of anger shot through Yugito.

"You mean to tell me that if I wanted to do this I'd just be a slut for you to sex up and impregnate!?" She said, righteous rage flowing over her. She immediately stood up from where she was sitting and backed up from the three of them.

"Kitten, I think you're misunderstanding a few thing-" Matatabi said unamused as she was cut off.

"No! You were just trying to get in my pants then, weren't you!? And I bet that Fu girl is only a _thing _in your eyes!" She said with venom lacing her words.

It was then she felt a bolt of pure malice and anger shooting towards her from Naruto, and two other smaller pangs of disappointment coming from the two tailed beasts. Her throat locked up, and all she could do was watch as Naruto slowly looked up at her, a roaring fire in his eyes.

"Insult me all you like, call me a creep, perv, whatever, but don't you _ever_ insult the women I care about. I love them with all my heart and would do anything for them, Fu especially. With her kind of upbringing, if you could even call it that, she deserves nothing but the best boyfriend. If that person is me, I'll gladly accept going to bed at ngiht with her in my arms knowing she feels happy and safe." Hearing this made Kurama and Matatabi's heart melt, and Yugito bow her head in shame.

"…Sorry. I-I overreacted." Yugito squeaked again.

"That's alright. Perhaps we could get to know each other some more, after the exams are over. What do you say?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face.

"That sounds good." Yugito nodded sheepishly.

Matatabi smiled at the two, before planting a long, wet kiss on Naruto's lips, leaving him shocked.

"I guess you accepted my proposal then, Naruto-kun…" Matatabi purred as she nibbled on his ear.

"Y-yes, Matatabi-chan!" Naruto almost shouted.

"I guess that settles it then! Come on, we've got an exam to finish!" Kurama said, pulling the two Jinchuuriki out of their mindscapes.

(Several Minutes Later)

_'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no… First I'm separated from Ryuzetsu and Muku, next I lose my kunai and shuriken fighting those Amegakure guys… how could this get any worse?'_ Karin thought to herself as she stumbled into a clearing and rested up against a tree. She suffered a light cut on her leg from her mess with the Rain ninja and sat down to heal it.

That was, until she heard a mighty roar to her right.

"I had to ask…" She said, weakly getting into a fighting stance.

(En route to…)

Naruto had returned to the Kumo camp and dropped off Yugito, before parting ways with the group and continuing on with his mission.

He was zipping past trees and shrubs like it was nothing, killing as many sound genin as he could. The sun was setting, letting Naruto know it was about 5PM, if not later, so he had to make one more sweep of his area before going back to the tower.

That was until he heard the screams of someone familiar.

_'Oh no.' _Was all he thought before he kicked in to overdrive and sped towards the screams location.

(With Karin)

_'I wish someone would just sweep me off my feet and kill this damn bear… But I guess now I'll never get to be with that Naruto guy…' _Karin thougtly glumly as she fell to the ground.

The giant bear prepared a mighty swipe, before having a flying kick launched to its face and being knocked several hundred metres away, out cold. Karin couldn't see the form of the man, so she tried using her sensory abilities. What she saw however, almost made her spasm at the sight in pleasure, but she quickly got control of herself and calmed down considerably. She recognised this… beautiful, flaring chakra from before, and smiled to herself.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered, pain roaring through her midsection, where a swipe had landed before.

Naruto turned around to see Karin bleeding as she lay on the ground, her hands covering her midsection. He quickly crouched down to her and began channelling green chakra into his hands before scanning her body for any injuries.

"Karin? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" He asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

Karin moved her arms, revealing three slashes across her stomach, which blood was currently oozing out of. Naruto made quick work of her injuries and let out an exasperated sigh, a little bit of sweat running down his brow, whlist Karin's breathing had calmed down considerably. She stared up to her saviour with a weak, beaming grin and silently promised herself to repay him… with her body.

"Thanks Naruto-kun… There has to be some way I can repay you for this…" She tried and almost succeeded in sounding sexy, if it wasn;t for the blood staining her clothes and down her chin slightly.

Naruto was feeling slightly raunchy, so he decided to tease Karin.

"If you really want to you can let me take you out on a date, Karin-chan." Naruto said with a warm, semi-hidden smile, making Karin blush hard.

"I-I'd- Ye- Def-!" She stuttered out, not expecting that kind of response.

"So that's a no, then?" He teased again, with a fake pout.

"YES!" Karin screeched desperately.

Naruto chuckled and picked her up bridal style, making her blush even deeper.

"Sounds great then, say the first Monday after the primary rounds?" Naruto asked with a childish smirk.

"Th-th-that sounds g-g-great, Naruto-kun…" Karin said, falling into his warm chest.

He looked around the area before closing his eyes and identifying the nearby chakra signatures with a sage jutsu. He looked up briefly before taking an impassive expression. He recognised two massive, flaring chakra signatures which belonged to Fu and Kurama, one large, but very sedated one which he assumed was Yugito's, as well as many other minor ones. The two blazing signatures that were running up and down the length of the forest caught his attention, however.

"I think I know where your team mates are." Naruto said before rushing off in a northerly direction again, the swooning Karin looking at him with stars in her eyes.

(Afterlife)

Six people were currently atop a massive, illuminated skyscraper, which blended in amongst a city of neon light and bustling citizens. Some people were dancing in the street, idly unaware of the rain smacking down on them ferociously, although there was no lightning to back up the rain's threat. To one of the six standing on the tower in the centre of the city, it was a pleasure pocket of paradise, made specifically to his every liking. He was currently tapping his foot to the pumping beat of a song playing down on the avenue below, unaware of someone's growing anger behind him.

"Father! Remind us why you brought us here, again?" The metal giant's younger son asked. Like his father, he was wearing a full suit of armour, but it seemed to be a lot bulkier and heavier, being flat, with only a few edges around the ends of the pauldrons, and a broad chest plate. Over his armour, he was wearing an auburn coat which seemed to create an aura around him that stopped the rain from soaking his suit, which had a hood. Combined with the fact that he was wearing an iron helmet, none of his face showed through his outfit. He stood almost at the same height as his father. Fastened to his back was a massive greatsword, with a blade made seemingly out of necrotic, decaying obsidian. He was currently standing to his father's right side.

"To this place, or to talk to me?" Tetsu asked, stopping his foot momentarily. Along with his usual attire, he too, was wearing a similar dark auburn coat to his son.

"Both." His elder son answered coldly. He was currently wearing the same dark auburn coat which covered his face almost completely, allowing a gruff, dirty, blonde beard and bangs to poke through the darkness of the hood. He stood a good deal shorter than his father and younger brother, and if one looked closely, had a metal arm which only appeared through a gap between his white gloves and his coat sleeve. Tied to his back was a bladed staff, with gems decorating its handle in the formation of a grip. He was standing to his father's left.

"Alright. This place, because I like the rain and I like the city. To talk to me? Well… I recently came into an offer I thought you five might be interested in. It involves us helping out a 'friend' in the earth-realm." Tomasu said, leaving the last hanging for a brief moment.

"What kind of 'helping out"? What payment can we expect? You know we don't just resume active duty without a good reason." The woman beside Tetsu's older son asked. Besides her blonde hair peeking through her red hood, not much could be made out, besides the massive, thin mace strapped to her back, which appeared to have an octahedral shape to it, and massive spikes protruding from every possible angle on the bludgeon's surface.

"Plenty of fighting, from what our 'client' tells me. He's agreed to give us corporeal forms for as long as we want, in addition to any other payment you may require after the job is done." Testu replied emphatically, turning back to his similarly clad allies.

The two that remained silent, and stood beside Tomasu's younger son looked almost identical with the dark reddish-brown hoods covering their faces, save for the slightly feminine looking one baring a staff tied to her back, and the taller, hunched individual adorning two rusty, blood stained silver cleavers which were clasped to his back. Both wore fingerless black gloves with metal guards on their outer palms and fingers.

"If this one is powerful and bold enough to pay us with physical forms, and to recompense us anything beyond that, why does he require our assistance?" The older son asked.

"He needs firepower. And I'm sure you're all happy to oblige otherwise, right?" The iron titan asked, gaining nods from all company present, save for the hunched man.

"You know I'm always happy to help, Tomasu-san. The payment is just a bonus. What kind of work can we be expecting?" The arched man asked with a voice made of metal itself. He currently stood at Tomasu's height, but was expected to be at least half a metre taller than him if he stood straight, if the coat floating eerily around him was anything to go by.

"The boy seeks to recreate Hagoromo-kun's old jutsu. You know; the one with the power of the gods split into seven bodies which incarnate the seven realms of existence. He speaks of needing Paths to fulfil these roles. The Deva Path…" Tetsu said, shocking the five before him and letting them finish his sentence.

"The Asura Path…" His younger son added.

"The Human Path…" The hunchback said.

"The Animal Path…" The woman standing beside the mini-metal-man said.

"The Preta Path…" The blonde beside the older son added.

"And the Naraka Path…" The older son supplemented.

"…With our client monitoring and directing as the Outer Realm." Tetsu finished.

"What of our free will?" The younger son questioned.

"He has modified the use of this technique some. Free will was part of that modification, and as such, we act freely, and designed that all he could do was give orders to his Paths." He said, turning back to the sprawling cityscape.

"Sounds fun. You've got our support, then." The older brother chuckled, speaking for him and the woman standing by his side.

"You've also got ours, father." The younger brother said, speaking for the woman beside him as well.

"That settles it then. He will summon us in twenty-four hours, so prepare yourselves." Tetsu said, dismissing his audience.

(Back in Konoha)

"Muku… is that…" Ryuzetsu asked before Muku stormed past her and greeted the rushing Karin who was still being held in Naruto's arms.

"Karin-chan! You're back! Thank you, Naruto-san!" Muku said cheerily, hugging Karin tightly as Naruto put her down.

Ryuzetsu looked on in shock. He they'd been, walking up and down the forest for hours, until this guy sweeps in and saves the day. She couldn't be more grateful that her friend was safe, but quickly scorned the fact that they wasted time they could've spent foraging or collecting an Earth scroll.

"At least you're safe, Karin…" She said with a small smile. She looked up to Naruto.

"Thanks for that, although, I don't suppose you have some food, or a scroll to spare?" She asked, finding the words hard to say.

"Now that you mention it… how hungry are you guys?" Naruto asked the Kusa team.

The trio's stomachs growled loudly, Muku's being the loudest.

"Alright, just give me a minute, and I'll find some game for us to hunt…" Naruto said, getting into a meditative pose and gathering massive amounts of sage chakra.

As soon as he got into the position, shadow clones began to appear around him and split of into eight different directions, with him summoning eight clones at two second intervals. After 45 seconds, they brought back a massive, wild boar, which they had already skinned, as indicated by their blood stained clothes.

"Now we need to roast this… Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!" Naruto shouted, as two earth spikes launched out of the ground and impaled the boar.

Both clones dissipated, and Naruto flashed through another series of hand seals.

"Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger…" Naruto took a deep breath.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" He shouted, instantly roasting the pig to perfection, making the Kusa crowd's mouths water.

"Dig in." Naruto said with a smile.

They gladly obeyed, tearing into the poor, and (luckily) dead animal and eating like it was the only thing keeping them aliv-

Wait…

Soon after, their stomachs were full and Naruto set up a small shelter for them using an underpowered earth dome jutsu. He tossed two scrolls to Ryuzetsu with a smirk.

"Thanks, but don't you need at least one of these?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Naruto stopped for a moment before scratching his chin in a thinking pose.

"No. I've got a mission to protect the village. I just have to make it to the tower in four hours, and I've got chunin. I protect the city, without any casualties, however, I get jounin." Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

"In any case, I have to leave now, goodbye!" Naruto said, storming off to make one last trudge through his quadrants.

(Somewhere Else)

In yet another, seemingly deserted section of the forest, two powerful genin were being watched by a pale, slithery looking man who was licking his lips at the young boy.

"Kukuku… this will be much easier than I thought… It seems no-one is protecting my little Uchiha save for his pink concubine…" Orochimaru mumbled to himself before having a kick sent to his sternum, barrelling him through several trees before stopping and skidding along the ground.

He got up with a grunt and started to let out a maniacal cackle.

"It seems the student has come to- OH GOOD GO-" Was all he could say before having a series of fireballs shot at him.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball!" Shouted Anko.

_'Thank God I sent for Naruto, I don't know if I'll be able to handle Orochimaru alone…' _She thought, finishing up her technique and rushing at the snake-man, not wanting to give him a chance to catch his breath.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry it's late. Probably mistakes in there, somewhere.

Point 'em out.

[1] – Part of da Namikaze Bloodline.

[2] – "daughter", I believe.

[3] – lol


	11. Chapter 11: City by CIty, Hole by Hole

A/N: Work it. Still taking requests, and ideas.

* * *

As Naruto strolled towards the massive tower in the centre of the forest, a small snake slithered it's way to him, with a note in its mouth. It was purple, with shiny scales, and had little, beady red eyes, with a golden underbelly. It looked up to him and looked to the note in its mouth hurriedly.

Naruto took the note from its mouth and read it, staring into blank space for a few minutes before looking back at the snake. The note read to get over to Anko's location immediately, which happened to be just a few minutes' walk, or a one-seconds' flash for Naruto. He decided to humour himself for a while before, though.

"What's your opinion on Orochimaru?" He asked. The snake viewed up at him, shocked for a moment before looking back down at Naruto's feet.

"Put briefly, he's an asshole. Put not-so-briefly, he's an asshole's asshole. Doesn't pay for his summons, claiming that it should be an honour we're being summoned by him, uses us as meat-shields most of the time, abuses us when we fail our jobs, that sort of thing." The snake said in an odd baritone voice, much too deep for an animal of his size.

"Alright, okay… What's your opinion on Anko?" Naruto asked, reaching for something in his coat.

"MItarishi? I like her, and the whole family at Ryuuchi Cave likes her, too, especially Hokuja! She's nice, always treats us fair, pays us back more than she needs to… why?" The snake hissed, intrigued.

Naruto pulled out a tri pronged kunai and threw it in Anko's general direction. He then heard a loud, male scream.

(With Orochimaru, and Anko)

Dodging Anko's furious, yet controlled and surprisingly powerful assault, Orochimaru barely took note of the kunai flying above the trees and coming his way. That is, until it sank down into his flesh, right on his shoulder.

"Gah! What the HELL?" He shouted, now gripping his wounded shoulder and being distracted long enough for Anko to thrust a powerful kick right to his balls, before going in for a chakra-enhanced punch to his throat, sending him flying back a few feet, as he choked on nothing and tried to stabilise his breathing simultaneously, and failing. Anko noticed the three-pointed kunai and breathed a sigh of relief.

Help would be in there a flash.

(Back with Naruto)

"Just wondering. Those two are currently fighting." Naruto said, smiling at Orochimaru's outburst.

"Can I watch? It'd be fun to see him get his slimy ass handed to him!" The snake pleaded, bopping up and down in excitement.

"Sure, hop on. What's your name?" Naruto asked as the little purple snake jumped on his shoulder.

"Shinyoi Hebi. [1]" The snake said plainly.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted as he flashed through some hand seals.

(Back with Anko)

She had just lost sight of Orochimaru when she felt something come up behind her at an alarming rate. Whipping around too late, she was lifted up by her throat at the hands of Orochimaru. Gasping for air and struggling against his grip, she failed to notice something sneak up behind the now furious Snake Sage.

"Kukukuku… You're fast, Anko-chan, but you'll never defe-" He said through clenched teeth before having something dig into his back, grab his spine and force it through his stomach, and force it through the front of his stomach.

His hold on Anko was immediately released and she took alarmingly deep breaths before looking at her boyfriend and saviour now trying and failing to pull his arm out of the man's corpse. She also saw the little snake smile at her and wave with its tail. She waved back and stood up, and gave Naruto a deep kiss, right after he managed to pull his hand out of the carcass by using his feet for momentum, pretty much defiling the man's body.

"You think he's dead?" The snake asked unamused, hopping down and poking Orochimarus body with his head, getting nothing but blood and a really dead looking face.

Naruto broke away with his crazy kiss with Anko to answer, but not after shooting her a slightly confused look.

"That's thrice I owe you, Naru-kun. And seeing you kill someone gets me so turned on…" She sauntered, stroking his cheek-whiskers and making him feel extremely aroused.

"Anko …" She felt a little hurt when he dropped the "princess", so she stopped assaulting the poor boy.

"Anyway, if he's not dead he's definitely weakened. And scared." Naruto reasoned as he shot a glance to an area where he detected movement. He saw a pale white tail slowly creep out of his eyesight.

"And if he is not dead, we'll just have to make sure next time." Naruto said loud enough for said white tail to hear, causing it to rush away in fear. He also got a weird feeling to shoot through his system briefly, like something unprecedented and unheard of was happening at that very second… and that he'd be one of the many to bear witness to such an event.

(Meanwhile (, in the Legion of Doom))

Minato smiled at his newest jounin to enter Konoha's ranks, due almost solely to the fact that if he had met him before, and had been informed he'd be serving under his village, he would've laughed. But now, in front of him stood his villages own demolitionist and sapper. Minato threw him a black headband with the Konoha insignia in metal in the centre. The blonde man quickly fastened it to his forehead.

"How does it feel?" Minato asked coyly, staring out to his city, where several of his and the other Kage's men were preparing their weapons and gallivanting around the village drunkenly. The moonlight illuminated it perfectly, and it being around midnight meant that even the bustling market squares were nothing but little hums and flashes.

"It feels good. Like a new set of brushes or a special batch of clay… speaking of which…" The man said as he reached down to his satchel and retrieved a lump of clay. He unwrapped one of his bandaged hands and dropped the ball into a mouth that was on his hand. It chewed greedily and spat it back out, to which the man spent a good few minutes moulding and messing around with his clay perfectly into the shape of a little Minato and Kushina holding hands and jumping in the air.

"This is thanks for giving me this chance, to you and your wife. It's not usually my style, but I figured why not play to the crowd and vary my methods once in a while?" He said, shrugging his shoulders and handing the little figurine to Minato, who chuckled heartily and seemed impressed with the handiwork. He turned back to the man and smiled at him.

Said man was wearing tight black pants and sandals, with a small brown t-shirt, which had a little satchel hanging over his right shoulder that was clipped down to his clothing.

"You're volunteering in defending Konoha is enough thanks as it is, but I'm thankful for this. Kushina will love it." He said earnestly, placing the little figurine on his desk strategically. The man looked back to Minato for a split second with a questioning look on his face.

"I know your son was… and, well _is_ protective of that Fu girl, so is there any way you can let him know before we run into each other? I'd rather not risk getting killed… or worse, on my first official day here." He laughed nervously whilst he gave the back of his head a rub.

"Don't worry, he'll be here any moment, and I've sent a message to him. I just hope he receives it before he comes here." Minato said, looking out back to the village.

(Back with Naruto, a few minutes beforehand)

He gave Anko a deep, tongue lashing kiss on the lips whilst in a tight embrace. Anko responded by trying and failing to combat his tongue and settled for running a hand through his hair while another of hers pulled him closer to herself, a little shocked, but not hesitant to meet him in his advance.

The broke away after a couple minutes, much their joint disappointment.

"Sorry Anko-hime, I've got to go to that tower…"

"…And I've got to babysit your friends for the remainder of their exam…" Anko groaned, before being brought out her slight misery, into another kiss by Naruto. This lasted much longer than their previous, and Naruto started to caress Anko lovingly and professionally, eliciting many muffled moans of pleasure from the Snake Mistress.

"Consider that a down payment for helping them out. I'll ask dad to give you some pay for this as a C or B, maybe even A-Rank mission. After all, these two genin were nearly attacked by a Legendary Sage." Naruto teased, to which Anko stared at him lovingly, and a little shocked.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, her heart leaping in love.

"Of course, Anko-hime. That, and a couple more dates should pay you off for protecting those two." Naruto said as he nodded in Sasuke and Sakura's direction. He was brought into a loving kiss by Anko, who smiled at him as she leant into him and quietly hummed.

"You really are the best boyfriend, you know?" She said, rubbing his cheek whiskers softly.

"I try my best to please my girls." Naruto said, as he slowly broke away from her embrace and stared over to the little snake, which seemed to be conversing with a frog with a scroll tied to its back. He farewelled Anko and walked his way to the talking animals.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, crouching down.

"Ah, just animal stuff. This…" The little fat frog said, shaking his behind a little and motioning to the scroll on his back "… is for you. Your dad said it was _super _important."

"Thanks. Are you two going to stay in these woods for long? They can get pretty dangerous if you're not prepared." Naruto said as he unrolled the scroll and began reading its contents.

"Nah, we'll be fine, I don't have to show up back at Ryuuchi Cave for another five minutes." The little snake hissed, bored, as he and the frog farewelled and parted ways with Naruto.

_'Deidara? On our side? Awesome!' _While it was true that the crazed sapper had once tried to attack his girlfriend, Naruto held no bad feelings towards him, as the note explained his hazing and forceful acceptance into Akatsuki, and his reluctance to fight for them.

And with that, Naruto strolled his way down to the monolith.

(Amegakure)

The reputed Angel of Ame stood on top of a grungy tower smack in the dead centre of the city, alongside her emaciated friend and partner in crime, Nagato.

"You ever get the feeling that all you've done is for naught?" Nagato asked, staring out into his beloved city.

"…I've been getting that feeling a lot more recently… why do you ask?" She responded, getting slightly uncomfortable.

"I just… there's something that's been bothering me latel-" Nagato began as he hearda knocking at his office door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"It's your mother? Who the fuck do you think it is, it's Yahiko!" The jovial redhead shouted as he burst through the door.

(Back in Konoha)

Naruto was brought out of his musings right outside the tower by a warm hug from Kurama, although finding a frowning face when he looked at her. She gave him a weak smile and buried her face in his chest.

"Long day?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Looooooooooooooong day… I'm just glad we can rest for four days after this." She mused, bringing him in for a short kiss before returning back to her previous position of resting her head in his chest.

"Can you carry me till Fu gets here?" She asked with a yawn.

"Piggyback?" Naruto asked.

"…Yeah, why not?" She said, turning Naruto around and jumping on his back as he took hold of her thighs and let her arms slack around his neck. She fell asleep almost instantly with a slurred "Thanks".

Seconds later, Fu came wandering around the entrance of tower and smiled when she saw Naruto. Her red container looked a little busted, but Fu appeared completely fine to Naruto.

In fact, she seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

"Good evening, beautiful." He said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good evening, flatterer." She replied, cupping a hand on his cheek.

"I can't help that I notice your beauty all the time." He flattered, creating some chakra chains which came from his back to wrap around his chest so he could hoist up Kurama without using his arms, allowing him to take Fu's hand and lead her into the tower. Kurama was now openly and loudly snoring at this point, finding it hard to retain her decorum and a single fuck to give.

As they walked in to the tower, they were greeted by Kakashi, who was lazily reading Icha Icha, and giggling every now and again. He looked to the three casually entering the tower and gave them a covert smile.

"Scrolls?" He asked, putting his book away momentarily.

Fu responded by reaching in her red container and dropping about ten assorted Heaven and Earth scrolls with a deadly serious expression. Kurama did so with aid of a chakra tail, as it slowly flicked into one of her pockets and threw out about nine scrolls. Much to Kakashi's shock and worry, a few were drenched in blood. Kurama did all of this without breaking from her position or state of consciousness on Naruto's back.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, Naruto…" Kakashi half-joked.

"No, it's okay." Naruto said, reaching for a bottomless compartment in his coat and throwing about twenty-five scrolls into the pile.

"Jeez… You've passed several times over. Bedrooms are on the second to fourteenth floors, most rooms consist of eight or more beds with bathrooms and enough food to last you a week." Kakashi said, jerking his thumb to the direction of the stairs of the building and pulling his book out again.

"Eight beds? And we can't go home yet?" Fu asked.

"It's supposed to encourage positive relations with other countries if we have our genin bunking with genin from other villages. And exam protocols state that teams must remain until the next round. Don't worry, there's plenty to do here – gyms, a little theatre, swimming pools, an onsen, the greenhouse, the terrariums…" Kakashi began rattling off as he quickly lost fingers to count on.

"Wha… How much use does this building get? Why would young ninja need an onsen?" Naruto asked, turning to Fu who seemed to light up and blush at the sound of "onsen". Kurama also began to stir on Naruto's back.

"Enough to make a profit and enough to keep it… relatively secluded. The onsen's mainly for the higher ups, but if you keep quiet no-one minds." Kakashi alluded.

"Alright then, I'm going to claim us three a room, and drop my stuff off there, if Kurama's not up for some hot springs…" Naruto tease Kurama awake, as she now dragged him up the stairs.

"Let us waste no time, my attractive compatriots! To the hot springs!" She said gallantly, marching up the stairs with Naruto and Fu in excited tow.

"See you sensei! [2]" Naruto farewelled as Kakashi waved back absently and began reading his book some more.

"Wait a minute…" He cogitated, flipping backwards through the pages of his book. He noticed the descriptions of two of the women and the protagonist fit the three that walked in perfectly.

"It couldn't be… could it?" He thought aloud, flipping ahead to the descriptions of the next few girls.

"Pale eyes, purple hair, highly developed assets… the Hyuuga girl…" He began flipping through the pages furiously to find more of these, and they seemed to fit every girl Naruto had claimed as his girlfriends.

_'Just what are you planning, Jiraiya?' _He thought, letting a lecherous grin smack him in the face and making him giggle perverted and evilly.

(Twelve Seconds Later)

"Alright then. We're actually the first team to arrive… kickass!" Kurama boasted, kicking in the door to the first room and throwing her bag on a king sized bed, which Fu deposited her red tank nearby and Naruto threw his coat on. He looked around in the bathroom for robes and towels and found sets of eight hidden in the cabinets and cupboards.

They made their way to the in-house hot springs and stepped in. After a hard day of work, total envelopment of one's physical being in almost searing hot water laced with therapeutic machinations makes the mind soar and the body cry out in pleasure.

At least, that's what it felt like to the Tailed Beast Trio, as Naruto sunk in at his own end, steaming obscuring his future mates' forms. He was thankful for that, however. The last thing he needed to end his day was sexual tension.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me, that feels _fucking _fantastic." Kurama exasperated as she sunk it the water at mouth level and started blowing bubbles idly, wishing she could sleep in said water.

"I second that notion." Naruto chortled from his location. Besides the three of them, the onsen was completely bare. Of course, midnight would do that to some establishments.

"Th-thirded…" Fu said as pleasure overcame her, water soaking her pores and making her feel the most relaxed since she met Naruto outside of Taki.

"Holy _shit _this water feels nice…" Naruto sighed as he put his hands behind his head and slacked back. He was so entranced with the feeling with the water he didn't notice Kurama and Fu shark their way too him sneakily, with Fu flanking his left and Kurama going in for his right.

"Duh dun…" Kurama hummed.

"Duh dun, duh dun." Fu said, a little louder.

"Duh dun, duh dun, duh dun!" Kurama said as she pounced on Naruto and hugged up to him, pressing her breasts into his right arm and giving him a kiss on his cheek, as Fu did the same on his left side. Naruto let a massive blush flow across his face before he tried to back up subconsciously.

"Have you two got any ulterior motive hugging up to me like this?" He teased, deciding instead to embrace them both in two-one-armed hugs, and give them small kisses.

"No, we just wanted to hug you, Naru-kun…" Fu said, relaxing in the water and resting her head on his chest. Kurama did the same, and they three laid like that for about half an hour, talking every now and again but primarily enjoying the other two's company.

It was only until they heard someone clear their throat they looked to see Minato standing on the edge of the pool, wearing a towel around his waist.

"Naruto… What would your mother say?" Minato said, stepping into the water and discarding his towel at the opposite end of the pool.

"She'd be too angry you went to a bathhouse at midnight without her." Another voice said, which sounded eerily familiar…

"Kushi-chan?" Minato whimpered as he tried to hide in the water, until he was picked up and thrown into a nearby wall by Kushina, who too, was wearing a towel at waist height, and who soon joined the three in the hot spring, at the opposite end of the pool.

"She'd also say congratulations, sochi-kun." She said giving Naruto a wink, as his blush intensified exponentially. Fu and Kurama did the same, but were openly trying to avoid direct eye contact with Kushina.

"Thanks, mom…" Naruto replied awkwardly, seeing his dad stand up and nurse his wound in the thick steam.

"Sorry, Kushina…" Minato said as he knelt behind her.

"If you're truly sorry then you'll get in here so we can cuddle! C'mon!" She all but ordered as Minato jumped in the water and hugged up to her. There were a few moments of more awkward silence before Minato regained his cool and turned to Naruto seriously.

"You guys can report now, if you want." He said, looking at Naruto to answer first.

"Of the fifty teams Otogakure sent in to participate in the Chunin Exams, six made it through. I don't have anything other to report than I talked to some Kumo guys, helped Hina-chan, some Kusa guys and… Oh yeah, Orochimaru is… was… is here, probably." Naruto said oddly as Minato took on shocked expression.

"Wait, slow it down. "Is here, probably?" What do you mean by that?" Minato asked as Kurama and Fu were just about to give their reports.

"He was skulking around and trying to perv on Sasuke, but Anko intervened. She had some trouble, and asked for my help. I push his spine through his stomach. He looks dead, but he's sneaky… and snake-like, you know the deal." Naruto explained lazily as he reclined back with Kurama and Fu in temporary nirvana.

"Alright… I'll have all teams sent out with members of the Hyuuga family to seek him out. Or not. We still have to make him think he has a chance of winning this invasion." Minato said as he went into deep thought for a split second before shaking his head and looking to Kurama and Fu.

"Your reports?" He asked.

"Besides my count, only checked up on Team Zabuza, but they seemed to be doing fine. Teams 8 and 10 are going well." Fu reported as she briefly broke from Naruto's hold to speak.

"Good, good… Kurama?" Minato asked.

Nothing but silence filled the air momentarily until they heard light snoring coming from Kurama. Naruto whispered her name only to be met with "I know you've been wanting this since we met, Naruto-kun…" and "Just like that…"

"Kura-chan." Naruto said with a dead serious tone, coaxing her to wake up violently and look back to Minato in a huff.

"Oh, sorry… long day. Uh… Nothing special to report other than an attempted ambush, and a planned attack by those fucking forest animals." She said with a shudder.

"Attempted ambush? Planned animal attack?" Minato and Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of Iwa douches tried to gang up on me. Had to knock 'em all out. As for the animals… it seemed like someone was mind controlling them, but I don't know who… It was an organised team of forty giant centipedes, two bears, a giant spider and a league of giant lizards." She said with a dreary sigh.

"Someone may know that you're a tailed beast…" Naruto said idly, loud enough for all parties to hear.

"If that's the case, then why didn't they attack Fu?" Minato reasoned.

"Perhaps they may think Kurama is weaker due to being out of her seal and taking human form. Did the animals have sharingan eyes?" Naruto explained and asked.

"No… I would've recognised _his _chakra signature miles away." She said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever it may be, you three have done a great job. You'll get paid for this after the exams are over, and, well…" Minato said with a sly smile pointed at Kushina.

"What? Oh! Yes, and you three will get something a little extra. Something Naruto and all of his girlfriends; present and future, can make use of." Kushina said, smiling as slyly as Minato.

"Naruto, you will inherit the Uzumaki compound!" Minato said triumphantly, shocking all company present.

"How? I thought it was destroyed!" Naruto exclaimed as Fu and Kurama inwardly celebrated this as them being able to get more alone time with Naruto.

"Yeah, but we rebuilt it when you were five or so with plenty of clones." Kushina said, giving Minato a peck on the cheek.

"So that's why I saw so many of you guys wandering around those couple of months…" Naruto said as it felt like missing pieces of a puzzle fitted together in his brain.

"Thanks a lot! This will be awesome!" Naruto thanked as his mind went a million miles away. He was broken out of his derailed train of thought by his mother clearing her throat.

"I'm sensing a couple of tiny chakra signatures coming here, Naruto. You guys may want to pack it up." Kushina said, to which Naruto pouted and slowly got out of the pool, followed by Kurama and Fu.

"Thanks again, guys! Goodnight!" Naruto said, with a wave as his reply.

"Were there really a couple of small chakra signatures coming here, Kushi-chan?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow and a lewd grin.

"I don't know, and couldn't really care. I cleared them so we could 'talk' in private." Kushina said as she broke from his hold and made her way to sit on his lap.

"You aren't still mad about me not telling are you, Kushi-chan?" Minato asked with worry.

"I don't know… Make this worth my while and we'll see, won't we?" She sauntered, planting a loving kiss on his lips.

(A few minutes later)

The Sand Siblings made their way into the tower with bored and tired looks, save for Aka. Kakashi looked back at them with tired interest. He quickly deposited his book and held his hand out.

"Your Heaven and Earth scrolls, please." He said.

"Here. Is there a place to sleep, or…" Temari replied, handing him their scrolls. Even with her cold demeanour and Kankuro's makeup, one could tell that they were dead tired.

"Up the stairs, second through the fourteenth floors. There's three rooms on each floor, which can hold eight people. On each floor there are different amenities, be it either pools or gyms, or even a lounge area." Kakashi said with a yawn.

"Thanks. So we just take any room we want?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't the first to come here, so you can either bunk with a team from Konoha or just take your own." The Cyclops explained.

"That wouldn't happen to be Naruto-san's team, would it?" Aka asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Call it intuition, and I can recognise his presence anywhere. Thank you, sir." Aka said, as she led the three up the stairs to the second floor.

"No problem. G'night." Kakashi replied lazily.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Team Kurenai and Team Zabuza slowly trudged their ways to the tower, only to stop when they met each other, Shino and Kira sliding into strained taijutsu stances, whilst Gozu and Meizu brandished their attack chains. Hinata and Haku simply looked at each other with looks of determination, and bowed to one another, confusing their respective team members greatly.

"Haku?" Gozu asked hurriedly.

"We have nothing to fear, Gozu. They will not attack us." Haku said with an aura of truce, which seemed to calm her and Hinata's team mates.

"We are rivals in love, after all, and Naruto-kun wouldn't like us fighting." Hinata said, disarming Kira after a feral growl that was directed at Meizu.

They were interrupted by a knocking from above, which seemed to originate at the second floor of the tower. There they craned their necks to meet the smiling, waving Naruto who was opening up his window. He poked his head out and grinned a Cheshire grin.

"Hey guys, what's been happening? You should visit me up here after you're done!" Naruto suggested, yelling loud enough for the entirety of the forest and its occupants to hear.

"Good evening, Naruto-san. I apologise, but I am in need of dire amounts of sleep as of this moment, so I will have to skip out on coming to your room to chat." Shino responded robotically.

"Same here, we're beat. Sorry, man!" The Demon Bros. replied.

"Grr…" Was Kira's low answer.

"Oh well… Haku-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes and a big, goofy grin stretching on his face, which made the two blush and giggle softly.

"I'd love to, Naruto-kun, and I'm sure Hinata-san wouldn't mind joining me in the slightest." Haku replied, quickly dragging her team in the tower.

"Aweso-!"

"Naruto! Keep it down, man you've got to be waking up every goddamn soul in the tower at the moment!" Sasuke shouted from about half a mile away from a northerly direction.

"I apologiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously, earning slaps on the head from Fu and Kurama, who were trying to pull him into bed with them.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

"I mean… he's like a brother to me, but man, that guy can be downright… _dense_ at times." Sasuke said with a dreary sigh. Their day hadn't faired any excitement, other then the Heaven Scroll they needed dropping down from the sky after they heard a fight going on near them. That, and the feeling that they we're being followed that they were unable to shake.

"I know what you mean…" Sakura replied with slumped shoulders.

_'Thank whatever god that made these two get here this early on… Now I can bunk with Naruto-kun!' _Anko thought with an inner version of herself throwing a fist up in the air in victory.

* * *

A/N: What it is. Sorry this took so long, had to DJ for a party, and help set up…

[1] – Roughly translates to "Single Good Snake". A joke.

[2] – He still calls him that. Force of habit.


	12. Chapter 12: Holy Shit, Spiders!

A/N: Tits. That is all.

And, if you're wondering about my tardiness with these recent chapters… Truth be told I've been kind of having an idea block on what to write in with this section of the story. I have plenty to write about after the Chunin Exams, though, so don't worry.

* * *

All was pleasant and fucking brilliant in the large village of Konohagakure, especially to the blonde currently looking out the window of his temporary residence for the next five days. He let out a exultant sigh with a look back to his team mates and girlfriends, as they either studied various scrolls or bounced a chakra ball against the wall in a bored fashion. He didn't even notice the uncomfortably cold chakra signature enter the room and sneak up behind him. Kurama and Fu did, however, but chose not to inform him, lest they lose a moment where they can laugh at his misfortune.

Or fortune; who knows?

"Good evening, Naruto-san." Aka greeted from behind Naruto, scaring the living shit out of him.

"SWEET TITS!" Naruto shouted as he drew several sharp weapons from nowhere with chakra arms, with his normal arms grabbing and brandishing his family sword, before whipping around and calming down immensely when he saw her small smile. Naruto was not wearing his mask, which caused all of his present company to blush slightly when they saw him.

His unpreparedness stumped him once more as a pair of arms were planted around his waist, making him question her actions. It lasted all of five seconds before Aka broke away and looked at him impassively.

"I've studied up on it, and read that this would be the way that one who is interested in another romantically would greet them." She said, her small smile returning and Naruto responding with nothing but a blush and some stuttering.

"Y-you mean y-y-you like me?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

"I'll admit, even with our little to no contact and time spent with each other, I have developed romantic feelings for you, Naruto-san." She responded, unable to read his facial expression.

His quickly turned into a smile, and he hugged her back. She awkwardly did the same back, but liked the feeling of him holding her close.

(With Team 10)

Lee couldn't pinpoint it, but the Flames of Youth were burning brightly somewhere nearby. Not wanting to wake his teammates, Lee silently and respectfully pumped his fist into the air and whispered to himself –

"Yosh."

(Back in whadawhat)

"Yeah, I actually meant to visit soon and thank you and your dad for helping us become a family again, Naruto." Another feminine voice said from their now open doorway.

"It was no problem, Temari-chan. It was the least I could I do for you guys." Naruto replied with a smile, as he still held Aka, making Temari blush slightly and heat up.

"Needless to say, I think I owe you a date." That made Naruto choke on air as he looked at her funny.

"Don't worry, our dads informed us of your little situation, and we're happy to be betrothed to such a handsome man, if it's okay with you and your girlfriends." She said with a smile, directed at Fu and Kurama, who responded in turn with a smile of their own.

"Of course they did. I'd be glad get to know you guys some more, then! Although, with the little invasion planned it won't be for another couple of months or weeks until we can really start talking. I really want these exams to be over soon…" Naruto mused with a disarming smile.

"You can say that again, Naruto-kun…" Haku mused from said doorway, with Hinata by her side and slowly trudging into their room. Naruto quickly greeted them with a big hug for the both of them, a small kiss for Hinata and a slightly deeper one for Haku. Not that he favoured Haku over Hinata – she just wasn't inclined to like to deep kisses, so Naruto respected her wishes.

"It's lovely to see you girls again. Feels like forever since last time, huh?" Naruto asked as he now held both of them in a hug in which they leant against him for support.

"Kind of, yeah." Haku agreed with a yawn.

"We'll see you guys later, then. Good luck in the exams! Good night, Naruto _-kun ._" Temari said with a just a hint of lust before leaving the room.

"Good night, Naruto-san." Aka said with a small genuine smile.

"Good night, Temari-chan! Good night, Aka-chan!" Naruto replied obliviously as he felt a force pull him down to a bed and another force flying its way through their window.

"Thank god it was already open…" He thought aloud as Anko jumped in the window and looked around, like she was sizing all the girls up.

"Alright… I think it's clear I'm top bitch here. I get first dibs on snuggling with Naruto!" Anko declared proudly after launching herself at him.

Naruto caught her, getting dangerous glares that were half directed at him and half at Anko. Kurama got up from where she was sitting and stared Anko down until she broke away from her hug.

"If you think that then you've got another thing coming, you snake!" Kurama spat.

"Snake? That's rich coming from a plotting fox! You probably just want him all to yourself!" Anko spat back as she tried to defend herself.

"Like you said when you claimed you had dibs on snuggling with him! He's all of ours, not just you, you selfis-" Kurama said as she raised a fist, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"As much as I'd like to see what kind of fight would come of this…" He said as he thought of those two fighting over him in bed "I really don't want to see either of you hurt one another. Why don't we all snuggle up together?" He suggested with another disarming smile, which made her and Anko heat up and fluster wildly.

"That sounds great Naruto, but you're forgetting about Kurenai-sensei and Mizukage-sama… and Ayame-san!" Hinata said, wondering where those three might be.

"And besides, I don't think we have a bed big enough to fit all of us, especially if Kurenai, the Mizukage and Ayame join us." Haku said dejectedly.

"Not to worry, I'll get a couple of clones to go get Mei and Kurenai, and I don't think Ayame would be awake at this time of night… I'll make it up to her; give her a really nice date or a present. As for now, though…" Naruto said, making two clones without hand seals and moving three beds together, side by side.

(Ichirakus)

Ayame felt a surge of anger wash over her before feeling it subside into a loving smile.

"Just you wait, Naru-kun…" She mumbled to herself in her sleep.

(The Tower)

"Problem…" He said, fixing up the bedding.

"Solved!" He finished as his clones dispelled. Mei and Kurenai were in fact, still in the tower from before, Mei to monitor her village's progress and to discuss defence matters with Minato and the Kazekage, and Kurenai was at the tower to greet Team 9 as they finished up the second part of the exams.

"They'll be here any minute."

And soon enough, there they were with sly smiles on their faces, awaiting their Naruto who was currently messing with the bed set up.

"So Naruto-kun, what's this I hear of a slumber party? Not wanting something… clandestine, are you?" Mei asked rousingly, to which Naruto replied with a smile.

"I too, was a bit suspicious Naruto-kun. I hope you don't plan doing anything foolish when we sleep…" Kurenai said with a half threatening and half suggesting tone.

"Not unless you want me to do anything foolish, Kurenai-chan." Naruto said huskily, making her blush and smile at him in a plotting manner.

"It's two 'o' clock in the morning! I need my sleep!" Fu said as she leapt into the bed, getting tired of waiting for Naruto to set it up. He followed soon and jumped in bed with her, soon to be followed by Hinata, Haku, Anko, Kurama, Mei, and Kurenai. Naruto laid down in the centre of the bed, holding Mei and Kurenai in his arms, with Anko and Kurama resting on his chest, and Haku, Fu and Hinata trying to snuggle up to Naruto as best they could with the little space given to them, which they'd managed to do quite effectively. He made a shadow clone to turn off the lights and lock the door before dispelling it and smiling to his women.

"Good night, girls." Naruto said, giving each of his women a kiss from left to right, starting with Mei and ending with Kurama.

"Good night, Naru-kun." They chorused back with kisses of their own, warming up swiftly as they nuzzled to Naruto, drifting off into a lovely dreamland.

(Dreamland)

A beachscape flashed past him.

He saw a lovely looking resort behind him, but as soon he tried to focus on one part, his whole world went blurry. It felt like minutes until his vision became proper once more, but it was hard to tell if it actually came back to him or not. A large group of people, a small army if one were to exaggerate slightly, came out from a pathway nestled between masses of palm trees, in the opposite direction of said resort. He's only able to make out basic shapes at first, and deduces that this group, at least forty or maybe even fifty in size was… all female, not one-

Oh wait.

One man, who had an eternal smile on his face, in the dead centre of the group, who he focused on more intently, revealing the man's face to in fact be his own.

That's when he thought that this dream was more of a vision, when he focused on the girls individually. He saw the women that had just been in his arms amongst many others. He swore he could've made out some other faces, being that some were only blurry enough to be unable to make out facial features, and others had their entire form blurred out to his eyes.

What he could make sense of on the women he saw he noted down mentally. Three of the women appeared to be related, if their distinct facial tattoos were any indicator. Of them, two appeared to be young, at least sixteen and eighteen, judging from their height, and deduced the third woman to be much older from her height and breast size. Two other women appeared to be clones, possibly mother and daughter once more, with blonde hair and humbling, massive breasts. One of them appeared to be shorter than the one her right.

He saw Mei inaudibly talking to another redhead with feral, sharp looking teeth, if what he saw from her blurry features was evidence of anything, and she had pale skin, and some red headband.

That was all he was able to make out of the women surrounding the apparition of himself before they disappeared and his world turned black, then to a bright white, before it flashed again, finding himself waking up with seven women in his arms. He noticed the smiles on their faces as well, before feeling his own deepening, and becoming and ear-to-ear grin that did not do his actual love for the women in his life justice…

Up until that fucking messenger bird flew in the window and landed on an unused bedpost. It was a raven with a light blue streak running across its left wing. It looked at Naruto twitching its head, and beheld to the note tied to its leg. Naruto made a clone to grab the note and read its contents, sending the raven back on its way. It dispelled and the note dropped to the ground.

_'So he wants me to help heal his friend… Alright, but you're going to owe me one, Momochi…' _Naruto thought with a plotting grin.

He felt Mei stir in his arms, and saw her face scrunch up in angst. She awoke suddenly, not waking the other girls who still slept peacefully. She looked up to Naruto and smiled, although he could sense that it was a little forced. He gave her a worried look back.

"Are you okay, Mei-chan?" He asked, worming his hand free and putting it to her cheek, causing her to blush and her smile to falter slightly.

"Naruto-kun… do you love me? Or are you just trying to love me?" She asked, her face showing fear and hope at the same time, as well as insecurity. Naruto looked at her with a shocked look, and took a deep breath.

"While it's true that this whole situation is happening pretty fast, it doesn't change my feelings for you, even from when we first met…" he said, pulling her closer and framing her face for a kiss. His lips were barely touching hers and he whispered to her so lowly that even she barely heard it.

"I love you, Mei-chan. With all my heart, body and soul, I love you." He affirmed, pulling her in for their most passionate kiss since they met, which made Mei feel completely relieved and warm inside. It also caused her to heat up crazily as well, as they started getting frisky and began to wake up the girls.

"Since we first met?" She asked, her hands framing his face and stroking his whiskers, making him purr unintentionally and set the girls who had begun to awaken back to sleep with their heads to his chest.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it was like being born incomplete and finding a piece of yourself, like a warm feeling of acceptance and love." He said with a smile. Mei smiled back and sunk into his arms once more, laying her head on his chest.

"That, and you're undeniably gorgeous. Not to mention you probably have the biggest and best breasts in all of Kirigakure, Mei-chan." Naruto said with a kiss, to which Mei blushed and hit him feebly.

"You're a little pervert, you know that?" She said with a warm smile, and a kiss back to him.

"Only when it's true, Mei-chan. I just have a strong appreciation for the much fairer sex." Naruto flattered, staring at Mei with a teasing glint in his eyes. She responded with a tug of the band that was keeping her robe together and flashed Naruto with her bare breasts, making him blush furiously and let a warm smile appear on his face. He could barely see her erect nipples poking out from under her robe, like they were begging to be freed of cloth confines.

"Beautiful…" He said dazedly. She giggled and kissed him again before redoing the tie on her robe, luckily not feeling Narutos growing bulge in his nether region.

_'Just a two more years, just two more years!' _He thought to himself half excitedly, half scared.

Naruto and Mei returned to sleep, Naruto bringing his girlfriends into a giant hug once more, and dozed off for a few more hours.

(A few hours later)

Naruto awoke his girls with a kiss each and they got dressed for their…

"Shit! We're still stuck here!" Kurama shouted as she finished putting on her boots.

"Which reminds me… I'm sorry girls, but I've got to go help Zabuza today." Naruto said, as he fastened his sword to his back.

"When will you be back?" Fu asked, fixing her hair up.

"Worst case scenario; six to nine hours. Best case; fifteen minutes." He said with a smirk, making Haku and Hinata look at him oddly.

"I have to get going soon if I want to get back soon to you guys. I'll see you all later!" Naruto said as he got a reply to his farewell and flashed out of the room.

(Out front of Zabuzas room)

Naruto knocked on his door and waited a few seconds before Zabuza almost ripped the door of its hinges with a vicious speed.

"You ready?"

"Yup." Zabuza replied dumbly.

Naruto grabbed his shoulder and flashed them both out of Konoha and to the centre of Kirigakure.

(Kirigakure)

Naruto and Zabuza arrived in the dead centre of Kirigakure, and Naruto turned to him.

"So where is she currently at? Public hospital or…" Naruto asked, darting his head around and finding the hospital quickly.

"No. She's getting care at home and has a private doctor; I'll lead you there now." Zabuza said, sprinting off in a westerly direction and praying to his god that Naruto could work some freaky blonde magic and cure Ameyuri's condition.

They soon found themselves at a modest, thin, two storey house sandwiched between a sushi joint and a supermarket. Zabuza stepped up to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Ameyuri! It's Zabuza!" He announced loudly, getting what sounded like pots being thrown at a wall as his answer.

"Get on in here!" Said a croaky female voice from behind the door, as Zabuza opened it with reckless abandon. They were greeted with a hallway that branched off twice on the right and had a set of stairs on the left, with a door down the end, which they presumed led to her kitchen. Zabuza poked his head in the first door and smiled sadly at the woman on a bed, hooked up to a multitude of medical machines.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town? And who's your friend?" She asked weakly. She had long, red hair, black eyes, and wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so the ends of the material protruded upwards, while the remainder of hair was allowed to flow downwards. She wore a loose, pin-striped long-sleeved shirt with a dark obi around the waist, black pants which got much looser near the ends, and striped leg-warmers. She wore bandages loosely tied around the neck and had slightly jagged teeth.

"Hey there, beautiful. I'm Naruto, but you can just call me the doc." Naruto greeted, sensing something within her similar to all of his girlfriends.

**_'So did Zabuza _****_ask_****_ you to find another girl for your little harem!? She's cute, though. You should ask her out sometime.' _**Kurama thought to Naruto semi-threateningly.

"You've got balls, hon. Not many men hit on me, let alone survive to tell the tale. What do you mean by "doc"?" She asked, blushing at his compliment.

"Captain Doofus here almost took me away from a… thing to ask me to cure your disease." Naruto said simply, pointing to Zabuza. He really didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Is this some kind of sick fucking joke, Momochi? Are you really that low that you'd tease someone who can't _fucking_ walk? If you're being serious, you can't cure whatever form of muscular atrophy I've got. Every asshole doctor I've went to has done everything short of spitting in my face about a miracle cure." She snarled at them both, shifting her head to look away from them.

Naruto rubbed his chin for a brief moment.

"Would you like to make a bet, Ameyuri-san?" Naruto asked, cracking his knuckles. She turned to face him with a sneer, but there was a glint of… something else in her eyes. Zabuza just watched on intently with suspense in his eyes.

"What kind of bet?" She asked reluctantly.

"A simple bet. If I win, and in turn, cure you, you must let me take you out on a date." Naruto said with a grin, pulling down his mask and making Ameyuri gasp and blush simultaneously.

"I-i-if I w-win?" She asked, cursing herself for stammering in front a drop-dead gorgeous guy.

"If I can't find you a cure…" He left unfinished, getting almost uncomfortably closer to her.

"…I'll make your last moments the most enjoyable you've ever, or will ever experience." He whispered into her ear huskily, making her shiver with delight and arch her back with renewed strength.

"D-d-d-deal…" She said as Naruto pulled back and channelled green chakra into his hands to scan her body. An attending caretaker saw the two from the hallway and decided to keep quiet and walk away for the moment.

Naruto finished his analysis and took a deep breath. He then summoned a tiny red dragon with dark blue eyes. It blinked for a moment before looking up at Naruto and smiling brightly and toothily, as it exhaled a bit of smoke.

"What can I do for you today, Naruto-sama?" He asked, flying up and perching on Narutos shoulder, which shocked Ameyuri and Zabuza immensely.

"We're friends, Tsupidi [2], just call me Naruto! I'd like for you to send a message to Kurama-kanojo [3], if you're up for it." Naruto said, pulling out a small brown bag.

"Certainly, Naruto! I always like talking to Kurama-san!" He said as he began to beat his wings and ascend, right before Naruto pinched him out of the air and gave him two little black gems. The tiny dragon looked on in utter shock.

"Where'd you find onyx? It's my favourite!" He said as Naruto picked one up and fed it to him.

"I cultivated it. How does it taste?" Naruto asked.

"Awesome! Thanks, Naruto!" Tsupidi said as Naruto placed the other onyx piece on top of his head, gave him a little note and flew out the open window with a "zip!"

Ameyuri was kind of pissed that this guy had a girlfriend and promised those sweet promises, but she was more shocked that he summoned a fucking _dragon_ in her own home. She weakly raised her hand to ask a question but was silenced by Naruto.

"Listen I'll explain everything later, just sit still and stay calm for the moment, okay?" Naruto asked with a smile, which stifled her desire to ask him questions.

Naruto began channelling a green chakra that was a shade darker than his previous and slowly moved his hands up and down Ameyuri's body, letting his chakra fill her and leaving her with a once more shocked expression, which quickly turned into new strength as she felt her muscles regenerate to five times their old density and mass. She saw her definition slowly return to her arms with a newfound energy coursing through her.

She felt alive.

And it was all thanks to this random blonde dude who happened to be a medical prodigy who quiet literally walked in off the street and asked if he could heal her.

And now she owed him a date.

"Done! With…" He said looking at an imaginary watch.

"One hundred and twenty seven seconds to spare!" He mused aloud, thoroughly confusing the fuck out of Ameyuri.

"How do you feel, Ameyuri-chan?" He asked, with Zabuza now standing behind them in shock and awe, silently high fiving himself.

She got up slowly and stood up shakily, surprised that he had been able to recreate her muscles and duplicate them perfectly. Her body felt better than new. She tested out immediately by punching a nearby wall and almost bringing down her entire house with the crater she created. She did another test by doing a standing backflip and landing perfectly. An almost crazed smile appeared across her face and she tackled Naruto to the ground, kissing him, fondling him and hugging him, as he got surprised and aroused very quickly. He fell into the kiss and hug, however, and soon it was a battle of dominance of their positions and their tongues, to which both Naruto won with struggle.

They broke away, leaving frosted breath hanging in the air with the cold weather, and Ameyuri smiled at him devilishly.

"You know what? I'm not even mad that you're a cheating bastard. You kiss me like that all the time and fuck me once in a while I'll be happy!" She said, planting another kiss on his cheek whiskers.

"I have a lot to explain… would you like to move in with me at Konoha?" Naruto asked, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, one hand massaging her plump rear viciously, making her let out a small moan in pleasure.

She looked around her room for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Why not? Just let me grab a couple of things and I'll meet you guys outside, okay?" She asked, her energy returning to her in waves and a warm… bubbly feeling surfacing.

"Awesome! We'll see you soon, then." Naruto said as he stood with her, copped another feel of her behind and kissed her lightly, whilst a still shocked Zabuza now had his jaw cracking through the tiled floor and sinking slowly to the earth.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's… it's nothing." Zabuza said, picking up his jaw and exiting her building with Naruto soon following.

They waited only twenty minutes to see Ameyuri come out with a large backpack filled to the brim, little trinkets and bobbles littered and glued all around its exterior.

"Where's your ride?" She asked.

"I _am_ the ride, Ame-chan." Naruto said. He had put his mask back on as he left the building.

She was about to question everything about him as her interest peaked, but Naruto stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and Zabuzas and flashing them away in a flick of red.

(That Tower in the Forest of Death)

Ameyuri almost lost her footing as she landed down on the ground floor of the Tower, but was quickly caught by Naruto deftly, and she felt that warm bubbly feeling she felt before. Her heart rate increased dramatically and blood rushed to her face. Zabuza jumped for joy.

"Haku's going to be so happy to see you, Ameyuri!" He said, clicking his heels togther.

"She's here? Where is she?" Ameyuri asked frantically. She loved Haku like a daughter or a younger sister.

"I'll take you to see her, and in the mean time I can explain what's going on." Naruto said as he took her hand and led her out of Zabuzas room.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"That makes so much more sense, so your dad-" She asked, a look of realisation on her face.

"Yep." He replied dumbly.

"And your mom is-"

"Yes."

"And they're the last-"

"Ayup."

"So you've got to sex up-"

"A lot"

"And I'm a part of-"

"Only if you want to be, Ame-chan." Naruto said with a smile directed at her, which made her blush again and look away from him.

"I'd like for us to get to know each other some more, but I'd really like being with you, Naruto…" She said with another devilish grin. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she saw Haku conversing with some woman with short brown hair.

"Thank you, Shizune-sensei!" Haku said with a deep bow.

"It's only an introductory course to see if she'll accept you as her student, Haku-chan, and while I have the utmost confidence in your skills, Tsunade is a very, _very_ tough woman, and only accepts tough kunoichi who want to protect their comrades."

"Th-thank you again, Shizun- AMEYURI-CHAN?" Haku screamed as she saw Ameyuri out of the corner of her eye and death sprinted to hug her.

Ameyuri was quick to do the same and bear hugged the girl. It was the first time she had actually seen her in two years, although they kept in contact via post. Unbeknownst to them, including Naruto, Shizune herself was surprised at seeing Naruto again. It felt like ages since she saw him, and he heart skipped a beat. She was five when Naruto was born, and was always his older sister. Tsunade was always like a second mother that Naruto kind of saw every now and again. They both loved him, but it was only recently when Shizune began to grow romantic feelings for him. She suspected Tsunade had the same, the way she would stare at him as he greeted them both, the picture of Naruto on her desk that was slightly larger than the rest, and how it was dripping with some sticky stuff when Shizune walked in on Tsunade only to see her with blushing cheeks and flustered face.

They kept those feelings under check, though, as they felt it unnatural to find themselves fawning over their little brother / son. Although, anytime Naruto would come in for a physical, they would personally attend to him. In fact, they were the only women besides Kurama that knew how "big" he really was.

"**Shizune-chan.**" Naruto said demonically, stirring her out of her disturbing train of thought. She let out a squeak but quickly calmed herself and regained her composure.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, did you need something?" She asked, her breathing having settled.

"I just wanted to ask you how your day was." Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's been great, Naruto-kun, Haku just asked about becoming Tsunades apprentice!" She declared cheerily, to which Naruto smiled.

"That's good, how has Tsunade-chan been?" He asked, his hidden smile making her blush a deep red.

"She's been great, Naruto-kun. She's really excited to get a chance at beating Orochimaru…" Shizune trailed off, into another train of thought, noticing Naruto hanging off her every word.

_'Maybe he sees us in that way as well… I'll have to convene with Tsunade-sama.' _Shizune thought to herself, nodding and smiling at whatever Naruto just said.

"I'll see you soon, Shizune-chan!" Naruto said with a wink, making her blush further.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun!" she said cheerily.

(A couple of minutes later)

Ameyuri had gotten settled in and Naruto sent a few clones to help her pack her stuff away in a temporary storage. She and Haku caught up for a few hours and talked relentlessly, Haku glad that she was alive and moving, and Naruto sent a mental message to Kurama.

_'So Ame-chan is another possible girlfriend, Kura-chan.' _Naruto alerted, as he flashed his way onto the massive roof of an abandoned building.

**_'Thanks for the heads-up. What are you doing now?' _**She asked.

"Summoning some friends." Naruto said aloud as he zipped through some hand seals and cut his hand on a kunai briefly, before smashing his hands into the roof.

"Summon: Six Paths of Obliteration!" He shouted as a field of smoke engulfed the roof and cleared to show six humanoid forms wearing auburn cloaks standing in a hexagonal formation.

"Greetings, I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you all…" Naruto greeted as he bowed slightly and took mental notes of them all.

"Edowado." The blonde man answered.

"Arufonsu." The younger son of Tomasu answered.

"Xiao-Mei [4]." The woman standing behind Arufonsu answered.

"Uinri." The blonde woman standing behind Edowado answered.

"Shometsu [5]!" The hunched giant cheerily answered.

"Of course. I'm sure you've been informed of your duties, but before I set you loose, you need these…" Naruto said, pulling out six red gems that reflected the noon sun brilliantly and brightly. They seemed to glow with demonic and humanoid power.

"What are those?" Shometsu asked.

"They're chakra crystals that I've cultivated and fed with my own chakra for over two years. These are your forms of prolonged corporeal existence, power, and communication." Naruto explained as he threw a crystal to each new "path".

"You're individual powers are tied to your crystal, but from what I've gathered, these should fit each of you well. Place it in your heart and you should take on a more permanent form of existence." Naruto explained further, as they each pulled grey matter out of their bodies and replaced it with the gems. As they did, a surge of chakra coursed through the area, which was barely masked to shield its true and gargantuan power and size.

"Can you feel it?" Naruto asked with a little smirk across his face.

"This is… brilliant!" Said Uinri, who tried moving around and found that she could actually feel again.

"Indeed…" Arufonsu said lowly, feeling his insides machinate.

"Alright, I have other matters to attend to momentarily. Your new bodies should "run" infinitely, but you're now mortal in this form. Tomasu-dono." Naruto said, getting his attention as the metal man was practicing small gravity based techniques. '

"Yes, Naruto?" He responded after lifting up a chunk of fallen debris and rearranging it into a weird shape.

"Could you please follow the instructions on this note in my absence? Something somewhere else requires my attention." Naruto asked as he finished scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it to Tetsu.

"Of course. When shall our paths converge again?" He asked, skimming over the note.

"In four days' time. I will see you all soon." Naruto farewelled as he flash away.

(Forest of Death, Tower)

Naruto observed the two sound ninja leave their comrade to go train while she stayed behind and read something in her small room from a distance before closing in on her and making his presence known, startling the poor girl as she thought she was the only one in the room.

"Oh… It's you… what did you want to talk to me for?" She asked, stopping herself from sneakily drawing out a kunai.

"I'll tell you later, but first, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto asked, as he leant back on a wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm Kin… Kin Tsuchi. When you said i-if I wanted out… what did you mean?" She asked, blushing slightly. The sound of his voice calmed her a little, and she felt something _alien_, but warm coming from him.

"Out of Otogakure, of course. I could sense your negative emotions, and I know of the invasion Otogakure is planning. If you want, I can make you a kunoichi of this village." Naruto explained.

"You know… Why me? Would I be accepted?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Of course you would, Kin-chan. I chose you because I sensed the good in you. Use that good and fight alongside us in the invasion. If you want, I'll even save your friends from Oto if you don't want them hurt." Naruto offered, making Kin's eyes widen in shock.

"I… accept. Thank you, Naruto-kun. If at all possible, please keep Tayuya-chan and Kimimaro-kun safe. And she isn't part of the invasion, but please keep Guren-kaa-san safe if you two meet." She said as she got up and hugged him warmly, to which he reciprocated.

"Who are those three?" Naruto asked, hugging her tightly.

"Tayuya and Kimimaro are part of the same team, but they're not in the exams. They're supposed to show up after we've weakened Konoha and capture someone. I can't vouch for the rest of their team, but please don't let Kimi-kun or Tayu-chan get hurt. Guren-kaa-san is loyal to Orochimaru, but she's begun to hate him. She's like a mom to everyone under his command, me included…" Kin pleaded as she rested her head on his chest, feeling oddly comfortable and safe around this guy she just met.

"Alright. I promise I'll keep them safe, Kin-chan." Naruto promised with a smile.

He sensed the time and let out a sigh before letting go of her. She immediately missed his warmth and touch.

"I'm sorry Kin-chan, I have to be leaving soon, to make sure you and your friends are kept safe. I'll come over tomorrow to get some physical description of them both, okay?" Naruto asked as he began to leave her room.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Good luck." She said with a warm smile back.

_'Alright… Maybe not ALL of Konoha is trash… there are a few decent people here.'_ She thought to herself as she went back to reading her book.

(Days Later)

The third, and final exam was about to begin, and everyone was scuttling about, and getting worried, save for a group of deadly ninja.

(With the Prospective Genin)

Naruto stood in front of the Rookie Twelve, with the addition of Kurama, Fu, and Team Zabuza, currently rattling through their part of the battle, and handing them various scrolls. It was a few hours before their preliminary matches with the ninja from foreign villages, the third part of the exam. Needless to say, several of them were agitated and edgy, but most had the resolve to remain calm, and some even resentful towards Naruto.

"These contain very powerful elemental jutsus designed to be one hit kills. Memorise these and use the one most in tune with your element. They'll use a lot of chakra, but should finish off the fight if you're having trouble. This is to say, if you choose to fight…" Naruto said, darting a glance at Shikamaru and Chouji, who sent him shrugs.

"In these scrolls are also some subduing techniques. Most of them are just binds or knockout gases, and they're meant to seem harmful to your opponent, but hold no actual lethality. Use these against any Konoha, Kiri, Suna, or Kumo ninja you come against."

"What of Iwa and the smaller villages?" Neji asked.

"As far as we know, Iwa may or not be allied with Oto. Don't kill Team Dragon [1] from Kusa… and leave any Taki ninja to me. Subdue any others from the smaller villages."

"And why do we have to listen to you anyway, Uzumaki?" Kira asked, her malice towards the "blonde bastard" getting the better of her.

"Besides the blaringly obvious gap in skill between him and yourself, Kira-san? You have to listen to him because he knows what he's talking about. He's been in a war, he's won a war. Not to mention the fact his father actually hand picked him for this mission. You're not about to question the Hokage's decision, are you?" Shino countered, instantly settling down Kira with a low snarl.

"Whatever. His dad's just playing favourites, anyway." Kira growled with an icy glare to Naruto, just as he was about to start again.

"Don't think for a second I'll hold against you if we fight during the exams, Uzumaki. I'll beat you within an inch of your life and make you beg on your knees for me…" She promised, pointing a finger at him, to which Naruto glared back with a frightening intensity.

"If you want to fight me, I'll be glad to honour that wish." Naruto said with a toothy grin, and the scary look gone from his eyes. Present company could swear they heard a "ting" sound and saw a flash coming from Naruto's concealed grin, but they chose not to say anything. Well… except for Lee.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TODAY! THIS WILL BE A MOST HONOURABLE MATCH TO WITNESS!" He declared as if destiny had decided that those two would fight.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Lee." Naruto said with a sincere smile, shocking his small audience once more at his acceptance of Lee's quirk.

"After the preliminaries, come the finals. After my match, I will set my battle plan into preparation. I'll take place on the Hokage Tower and shall meditate, preparing myself for the assault. I'll be gathering sage chakra, and continuously generating shadow clones to fight the initial wave. After that's died down, I'll hunt down Orochimaru and provide aid to anyone who might need it at that point." Naruto explained, finalising his speech.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing…" He said, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck.

"If we get one casualty, I'll buy all you guys and all-you-can-eat, buffet dinner. If we get out of this with no casualties, I'll buy you guy's a nights worth of drinks!" He promised with a cheesy thumbs up, to which all the women blushed and all the men chuckled heartily at. Chouji was currently hyperventilating at the prospect of free food, in contrast and yet similar vein to Shikamaru, who was drooling at the prospect of free alcohol.

(Exam Time!)

The ninety or so genin who had finished the second part of the exam were now gathered in the exam hall, overseen by the five Kage who had gathered and were currently conversing, with Mei and Onoki remaining peacefully silent whilst Minato, A, and Sabaku made idle and peaceful conversation.

The dignitaries and village heads from other, smaller towns were amongst the higher seats in the stands, and included the likes of Muku's father, from Kusagakure, a feminine looking man with Otogakure attire, who Naruto and company kept close eye on, a bearded and rough looking man with a Takigakure headband with an inscription that read "leader" in the centre of it, a woman with orange hair and various facial piercings as well as an Amegakure headband, wearing a breath mask, and a multitude of leaders from the smaller villages.

"I don't know A, I'd have to bet my son could hold his own and a lot more against anyone your village could throw at him!" Minato boasted proudly, causing A to sneer briefly before grinning evilly.

"A bet, then?" He asked, making his 'brother' sigh in disdain, which he ignored. He was in attendance as the Raikages bodyguard, whilst Onoki had his granddaughter's sensei Akatsuchi, Minato had Kushina, Mei was guarded (unnecessarily) by Ao, and Sabaku guarded by the mysterious holder of the Scorch Release, Pakura, and his children's sensei, Baki.

"What kind of bet?" Mei butted in, interested in some cash.

"We'll rig one of the fights; get your boy fighting my strongest genin. If he wins, you get whatever we settle on, if my ninja wins, I get what we settle on, deal?" He asked, thinking of a plan to make Naruto lose without resorting to actual combat techniques.

"Deal, now, about the amount…" Minato began as Mei listened intently. With a surprisingly loud 'bang', the exams had begun, and the proctor, Hayate Gekko, was now dictating the rules of the preliminary matches, as he stood upon a podium overlooking a field that was covered in a simulation of different environments, such as streams, hills, forests and many other things required for some specialised ninjutsu.

Naruto was sitting in a section with his girlfriends, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, with Ayame close by in a separate stand to the ninja. Naruto sent her a smile and she sent him one back, mouthing "you owe me a massage", to which Naruto smiled brighter and nodded. [6]

"…And those are the rules. You fight till you or your opponent drops or dies, and then you stop." The man said with a sniffle, the speed at which infuriated the genin gathered.

"And with that, the first match will begin now!" He said, seeing two lists of names being cycled through on a screen behind him and displaying…

[UCHIHA SASUKE vs. ABUMI ZAKU]

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Zaku Abumi please make their way down?" Hayate asked.

Sasuke made his way down reading a note he made from the scroll Naruto had gave him and kept his eyes on it on the way down to the battlefield. Zaku walked down with ire of superiority and scoffed as Sasuke kept his eyes glued on that little note. Zaku messed with his arms before meeting him in the centre of the field and saw Sasuke briefly look up with a smile before looking back down at his note. Zaku couldn't see it, but wondered what was so damn interesting about it.

"Now, you two must bow to one another before the match begins." Hayate said. Sasuke responded with a short bow and Zaku did the same.

"Begin!" He shouted as he leapt back and saw Sasuke not change from his position.

Zaku leapt back and decided to talk down to the Uchiha. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi were currently in attendance and were confused at his behaviour. In fact, everyone except Naruto and Shino were confused.

"So it goes "Snake-Ram-Boar-Tiger-Rat-Snake" then hands to the ground." Sasuke mumbled to himself .

"I've heard about you, Uchiha… You think you're able to beat me and my _super special super awesome _secret weapon? Pssh, you couldn't defeat a child without help from your precious eyes!" The man taunted, fiddling with his arms.

"In fact, you're probably wondering what my _super special super awesome _secret weapon _really _is! I'll tell you, Uchiha… I'll reveal to you your doom!" He said as he ripped off his sleeves and showed his metallic arms.

Sasuke just darted one glance and shrugged before putting the note away and mumbling something.

"What did you say to me, Uchiha trash? You forfeit?" Zaku taunted again, letting a hearty guffaw roar.

"Snake-Ram-Boar-Tiger-Rat-Snake!" Sasuke said as he rushed through those hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground, sending earth chakra into the ground and making spikes protrude upwards and impale Zaku immediately and violently, one piercing his heart, one piercing his liver, and another piercing his cerebral cortex, creating a very bloody and disturbing scene.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spikes." Sasuke said simply, walking back to his seat like nothing happened.

"Winner by death… Sasuke Uchiha…" Hayate said, shocked, and allowing the crowd to cheer wildly.

"Next up…" Hayate said after the crowd died down.

[NARA SHIKAMARU vs. TEMARI NO SABAKU]

"Would-" Hayate began

"I forfeit." Shikamaru said simply, resting back in his chair further, and shocking the crowd.

"Alright… Winner by forfeit, Temari no Sabaku!" Hayate announced.

"The next two fighters are…"

[INUZUKA KIRA vs. UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO]

"Would Kira Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze please step into the ring?" He asked, as the two got up from their seats. Kira gulped a little but her fierce expression didn't change. Naruto smirked to himself and looked at his family sword.

_'Me and you are going to do some pervy things today, Chiakamashi! [7]' _He thought as a lecherous grin crossed his face before it changed to something serious and deadly.

* * *

A/N: EVERBODY IN THE CLUB. Sorry for it being late. Ending was rushed, will redo it if enough requests are made (read: 2 requests). Finished at three in the morning on a school day.

[1] – Made up their name, whatevs.

[2] – Literally translates to "Speedy".

[3] – Suffix/honorific for "girlfriend" I believe.

[4] – It's Mei from FMA:B but just used her panda's name to not make mistakes.

[5] – Means "Annihilation" in Japanese.

[6] – To clarify, this is what Naruto meant when he said he'd make up for leaving Ayame out.

[7] - Means "Blood red soul" in japanese (roughly).


	13. Chapter 13: The Search For More Money

A/N: I know no concerns have been raised, or brought to my attention as of yet, but in regards to updates for my other story (The Luckiest SOB Alive)… It's being slowly updated. It's actually my first time trying to write something lemon-y on this site, so I'm nothing if but a little hesitant.

Also, here is a review that made me smile.

Guest said: "I need to tell you how much I love your story. I love to read and I have read many books that have been part of a series, but I never desperately wanted the next book out. with your story I have loved every minute of it and I keep wanting the next chapter more and more. I really hope you keep this story going for a long time."

I just wanted to say: Thanks! :D

Sappy / Filler-ish Chapter ahead! Be warned!

* * *

Naruto and Kira met each other in the centre of the battlefield – both staring into each other's eyes like they wanted to set the other on fire. Naruto never noticed how cute she looked when she was angry, and it made him smile internally. As did his plans for the fight ahead, to which he sent to Kurama mentally. He looked back up at the stands where she was sitting and saw her blush and cackle, causing nearby people to question her actions. Kurama leant to Hinata and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Hinata blushed a bright red but nodded solemnly and began to tell the rest of Naruto's girlfriends. When they were done, Naruto saw them all blush, and some giggle. Hayate's talking snapped him out of his funk, however.

"Now, bow as a sign of respect." Hayate ordered, standing between the two, and sensing their readiness.

"I'm not going to bow because I don't respect the Uzumaki brat. Let us fight." Kira said as Naruto bowed deeply, and didn't care for her for her impertinence.

_'This is going to make "it" all the more fun, then…' _Naruto thought darkly as he let an unsettling smile form on his lips.

"Let us fight, Hayate." Naruto said as he looked up to him. He nodded and lifted his hand up.

"Fight!" He said, throwing his hand down and jumping back a safe distance.

Kira did the same and jumped back from Naruto. Akamaru yipped on her back and jumped up on her head, she looked up to him and her face became cold and calculative.

"No… we can't do that just yet, we have to analyse his movement before so we can get a straight shot…" She said, putting her hands on the ground and getting ready to charge at Naruto. He didn't move from his spot and kept his eyes on her, and noticed her little dog jumping off and focusing chakra into itself. Kira's teeth seemed to sharpen, her eyes became like slits and her nails extended into claws, making her look feral and wild.

"Four Legs technique…" She said as a puff of smoke appeared around Akamaru and quickly dispersed, revealing a perfect, feral clone of Kira.

"Beast Human Clone!" She yelled as they began their charge at Naruto, who remained as still as ever.

With great speed, Kira sent a left hook right for Narutos temple, trying to do major damage to him immediately. Akamaru mirrored her technique and went for several quick strikes to his lower body a little bit before her. This was done in attempt to disorient him, which didn't work out so well, as he grabbed Kira's fist and threw it to the ground and then flipped himself over her as she bent over. Some of the strikes Akamaru had intended for Naruto had ended up landing on Kira, much to her berating and anger. She whipped around after pulling her fist from the ground and saw him with his arms crossed and a libidinous grin on his face. He also had his coat loosened and ready to throw off at any moment.

Letting out simultaneous growls, Akamaru and Kira went for another assault and tried to attack him once more, Kira aiming for his sternum and Akamaru attempting a rear lunge to his upper back. Again, until the two were barely inches away from him, Naruto simply disappeared in a flash of red, and the duos attacks that were meant for Naruto instead ended up hitting each other, and their fists connected and cracked painfully, exciting another slur of curses and swears to come from Kira as she and Akamaru got back to their stance and darted their glances around for Naruto.

The crowd was stifling giggles at this moment, even Tsume and Hana Inzuka, who sat in attendance at the audience section reserved for Chunin and Jounin. Whilst she supported her daughter fully, Tsume would always remember Kira's academy days when she'd come home and complain that "some blonde kid" would always show her up and cheat on his tests. Naturally, Tsume noticed as she dropped off Kira one day that "some blonde kid" was actually Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, and that Kira was simply out of her league.

It didn't quell her hatred of him when Tsume tried to explain that to Kira, though, and she was looking on in laughter that her daughter would finally learn a lesson she failed to teach. She was also devouring and undressing Naruto with her eyes. The little "cheater" she saw those few days five years ago had really filled out… and buffed up… and _reeked _of an Alpha, making Tsume gulp uncomfortably a few times and pray that no-one noticed the scent steaming from her. She could smell the same scent on her older daughter, however, and had read up on the Uzumaki/Namikaze heir's situation.

_'Mustn't think those thoughts, he's too young! Although, he did take Kurenai out on a date… maybe, just maybe he likes older women…' _ She thought deviously as thoughts of her and her two daughters pleasuring the young heir filled and overflowed her mind, making her drool a little.

_'But it looks like he'll have to get Kira to see the light…' _She thought once more as she wiped away the sneaky bit of drool and looked to her left at her daughters blank staring at Naruto. She let out a tiny feral grin and looked back to the match that looked like it was about to get heated up fast.

Their eyes locked on to Naruto who walked up from some passage dug into the ground, which arced and made him walk up a wall as he emerged. He looked at them and stood perfectly still once more, slowly but delicately reaching for his blade. She didn't notice the coat of green chakra that coated Narutos entire body, or that it melded with and glazed the sword as he drew it out of its holster on his back.

"That's it! I'm going to finish this, you fool! Fang Over Fang!" She yelled as she and Akamaru charged at Naruto once more. Drawing close, Naruto pulled his sword completely out of its holster and swung it a few times in the two seconds before Kira and Akamaru made contact with him. His plan could now be enacted, seeing as he had enough of humiliating her by making her plans fall in on themselves.

They went for hundreds of strikes to vital areas on his body, trying to knock him out or kill him with plain blunt force trauma. Naruto dodged every attack with the grace of a glitched out dancer, throwing them both off when they tried to anticipate his next dodge, only to fail and hit each other again. Kira noticed that even with his sword drawn, he was not making any offensive move, and instead was just moving towards Akamaru at a sluggish pace, avoiding every one of their attacks with ease and elegance.

With nothing but a "WOOP!" he slid away from Kira's strikes and whooshed behind Akamaru in a matter of milliseconds, and delivered a blow to the back of his head with the grip of his sword, knocking the pup out unconscious and making it dispel its ninjutsu. Kira stood there shocked and backed away from Naruto, who looked at Akamaru with a tilted head and a curious expression. He looked back up to Kira with a knowing gaze in his eyes and she suddenly felt ten times more furious than before. She had exhausted all of that energy and chakra…

"You… you were just toying with me this entire time, weren't you?" Kira spat, breathing heavily with perspiration forming on her brow.

"…Yes. I don't know any other way of putting it." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, his green chakra cloak still apparent, but very thin and unnoticeable to even some jounin in the crowd.

"I'm gonna kill you, Uzumaki!" Kira growled as she slipped back onto all fours and launched herself at him one more time. Naruto anticipated this and took a few steps forward, calculating the time it'd take for her to contact him versus the time it'd take for him to swing his sword and land a cut on her.

Kira noticed him take move forward but made no note as she put a lot of power and force into her right fist, even going as far as to throw some of her chakra into it to maximise the damage. She aimed for his sternum and landed the punch, hearing a satisfying "crack" to go along with it as well, until she felt a stinging sensation quickly jut its way across her stomach painfully before looking down and seeing Naruto's blade make contact with her skin, drag itself across, just below her stomach, and finally heal itself immediately behind where the blade made connection. Her skin reformed perfectly and the blade left nothing but a small trickle of blood in its wake before she jumped back, noticing he'd cut right through her hoodie at that point.

"What the… what game are you playing at, Naruto?" Kira snarled as she placed a hand her stomach and felt no pain.

"Attack me and find out, Kira-chan." Naruto said with no wind of sarcasm as her rage got the better of her and she sprinted to him with great speed, not even bothering to use her clan's taijutsu stance and tried for a series of wild punches and kicks. In total, Naruto counted five and blocked all of them with his left hand, and used his right hand to cut her with his blade five times – one for every hit she tried to make.

His plan was to humiliate her, pretty badly. Not that he enjoyed seeing anyone feel bad, but Naruto felt the need to do so with Kira, since she blindly demanded a fight with him and decided to disrespect him at the beginning of the match. A method of humiliation he devised immediately following their squabble consisted of him coating his sword with medical and wind chakra, which would have the dual effect of shredding her clothing whilst healing any of her wounds instantaneously. Slowly, but surely, he would reduce her clothing to near-nothingness and leave her humiliated. He felt slightly perverted when he did so though, to which Kurama only giggled to herself in his mind, which he saw as a sign of approval.

He also thought of Kira fondly, and wanted to befriend her, but she never gave him the chance in the academy, always dismissing his company like she was better than him, or just ignoring him if he did better than her after a test. His plan was to try and talk to her after this incident, as well. That, and pressuring from Kurama saying she wanted to make her and her family do a doggy-style foursome with him that was mentioned in passing (several times) drove him to make friends with her to the best of his charismatic ability.

With the five hits she tried to land, Naruto cut her five times, leaving nothing but a tear in her clothing, as he tore of her right sleeve with his sword, managed to lop off her hoodie, tattered her left pant leg with two arcs and made a cut up her right leg, to which she still didn't catch on to what he was doing.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, UZUMAKI!" She roared as she went for another unsuccessful barrage, this time aiming for his groin and lower body. Of ten strikes, Naruto dodged two unintentionally and blocked eight, preferring to keep close so he could keep his cuts clean and surgical. Naruto pondered briefly on whether he should've delivered eight or ten cuts, but settled on eight just to give the poor girl some leeway. He tore away the left sleeve of her hoodie with three cuts, tore off both pant legs up to her mid-thigh with four, and dealt his concluding incision down the left side of her now ruined hoodie, barely missing the fabric of her bra and letting a tear of fabric hang down from the cut. Sweat was now freely falling from everywhere on her body, making her glisten slightly in the lighting of the hall they were fighting in.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She bellowed again, her fury reaching incredible heights and storming Naruto with about twenty punches and kicks all around him, even going as far as to sneak behind him and attempt catch him off guard. Naruto smiled to himself as he dealt her nineteen strikes, all but removing her leggings and revealing a pair of grey underpants, and shredding what remained of her hoodie until nothing but a plain grey bra remained, revealing her clothed, high C-cup sized breasts.

"Nineteen…" He said, letting the fabric from her jacket fall onto the ground and prepare for another slice, noticing her blush at her revelation of how much clothing she was really wearing.

"Twenty…" Naruto finished, cutting the two straps that held Kira's bra up with one slice, letting them fall and showing her perky tits for everyone to see. Needless to say, the crowd and Kira were shocked beyond belief, and when conscious thought and exhaustion finally hit her again, she fell to her knees and covered up her breasts with her hands, the cold air making her nipples pert and dark pink. Tears were forming in her eyes from embarrassment when Naruto stood before her.

"You can't continue fighting me now, you must forfeit the match." Naruto said calmly.

"Fine… I-I-I give up…" She stammered out, loud enough for Hayate to hear.

"Winner by submission, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" He announced, still in shock from Naruto's actions. As soon as he finished, Naruto took off his coat and wrapped it around Kira, a small, warm smile on his face. She was still too stunned by her embarrassment to talk, let alone respond to the blonde.

"I'll talk to you later, Kira-chan. Goodbye." He said as he noticed Hana and Tsume jump down from their seats in the stand and walk over to Kira, not angry at him, much to his surprise.

"We'll take it from here, Naruto. We'll be waiting for you at the Hospital's Shock Ward soon. Meet us there in thirty minutes." Tsume ordered, picking Kira up as she remained motionless from embarrassment.

"Certainly, Tsume -chan." Naruto replied as he made his way back to his seat and looked at his lovers, who were all either giving him looks of shock, humour, or feigned disappointment.

"Beautiful, the execution was precise and the notion was top-notch, Naruto-kun!" Kurama praised as she motioned him to sit down next to her, in between herself and Haku. As soon as he sat down, Anko rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"As much as we may not like each other, I have to agree with Kurama, Naruto-kun…" She added.

"I don't know, did you really have to go _that_ far?" Hinata asked with a blush. Whilst it was true that Kira could be brash at times, she and Hinata were good friends.

"Nothing I do has to be over-the-top, Hinata-chan. This was also done as a ploy to confuse the Sound ninjas." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and feeling Kurenai's questioning gaze.

"And how exactly will this confuse them? What good will come out of confusing them?" She asked, her tactical mind working in overdrive.

"He hopes to throw them off their game with a series of long, completely and utterly baffling events. In confusing our enemies, he hopes their forces will be too preoccupied with whatever's going on and won't be ready in whatever part they play in the invasion…" Shikamaru mused as he sat straight from his reclined position.

"We need to play a game of shogi next time you're free, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he went back to his recline with a smile.

"Sounds good, Shikamaru." Naruto replied with a similar, yet hidden smile. Everyone went silent for the next two names to be drawn.

[AKA NO SABAKU vs. ROCK LEE]

"Would Aka no Sabaku and Lee please come to the ring?" He asked, catching Naruto's attention. He rushed to Aka's side and whispered something into her ear just as she got up.

"Don't hurt him badly, we need his close combat skills in the upcoming fight." Naruto asked, to which she nodded and went down to the arena, with Lee in shocked tow. He had heard of, and seen the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi fight in the Forest of Death, and witnessed her ruthlessness in battle as she slaughtered several Amegakure ninja, by herself with her sand.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight, however.

The two met in the middle of the arena and bowed without Hayate ordering them to. He simply raised his hand and lowered it.

"Fight!" He shouted as he jumped back and Lee instantly went on the offensive, having his attacks blocked by Aka's sand shield, which reacted with lightning fast speeds.

After about twenty-five minutes, Aka ran out of chakra to maintain her sand shield and Lee ran out of energy. She had remained on the defensive constantly in compliance with Naruto's request, and made almost no attacks on him. Lee fell to his knees and pointed to Aka, who was still standing, albeit shakily.

"You have bested me with the Flames of Youth on your side! In honour of your victory, I shall run three hundred laps of Konoha on my hands! YOSH!" He declared weakly, yet loud enough for his sensei to hear.

"YOSH! Lee, you have truly proven yourself in my eyes! In honour of your honour to this young woman's victory I too shall join you in your laps around Konoha!" Gai proclaimed, startling Tenten and Neji a little, but not inciting any violence from the two.

"You two do not have to do that…" Aka said quietly, backing up a bit.

"I'll just call this now… Winner by forfeit, Aka no Sabaku!" Hayate said, interrupting the two and getting praise from everyone in the crowd. The Kazekage smiled to himself and made a note to celebrate with his kids afterwards.

Minato and Mei looked over the rosters and saw who was in attendance for the exams. It seemed that one person of the thirty teams that made it through hadn't shown up yet – which meant that one person would get a free pass into the next round, or…

"…That we should put your Naruto up against number eighty-nine, my sister's student!" A commended proudly, a little scared at Naruto's battle and what it meant he'd do to Samui.

"Alright, I'll send him a little messenger, then." Minato said with Mei's approval. They both knew they'd get their easy money.

No-one could beat their Naruto.

Naruto guessed that at least twenty-nine minutes had passed since he was ordered to meet Tsume, Hana and Kira up at the hospital, so he stuck around till the beginning of the next match, which called out Kankuro and some Konoha guy Naruto had never seen before. So he etched a homing seal onto the ground of his seat and excused himself, before having a little fat frog give him a note.

"From my dad?" Naruto asked unamused, to which the frog nodded and handed him the note. It read something about fighting another person, so Naruto pocketed the note and thanked the frog. He didn't want to miss his girls' battles, so he decided to make his trip to the Hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

The smallest lime ahead, be warned if you don't like sexual content or whatever.

* * *

(Tsunade's Office, Konoha Hospital)

Naruto arrived to Tsunade's Office in the Hospital just to see the image of her large chair turned around, and someone's knees poking out the sides. From behind, Naruto could barely see a framed photo of him in a feminine hand, which he recognised as Tsunade's. He heard some stifled moans of pleasure coming from the Legendary Slug Sage, and blushed furiously. If she caught him now, he'd either be beaten up and left for dead, or raped. Going against all rational thought, however, he snuck a peak at her, poking his head to the right, he saw that she had taken her bra off and pushed her shirt down, allowing her already massive breasts some more support and push-up, and had long since discarded her pants, as she delved two fingers into her moistened and flowing love canal furiously, churning out more fluids as she went on and feeling the heat rising to her face. Naruto noticed a familiar chakra presence zero in on his location, so he decided to cloak himself, still in shock of what he just saw.

"Oh god… Naruto-kun…" Tsunade moaned as she thrust her index and middle fingers as far in to her lips as far as she could, sending herself over the edge and letting out a scream of pleasure and lust, panting heavily and sweating profusely, her face beet red and the picture of him now soaked in vaginal juices that shot out of her like a geyser.

_'Tsunade-chan…' _He thought to himself, trying to stifle a painfully massive erection at the sight and noticing someone open the door to her office like nothing was wrong. Shizune stepped through and caught the heavy scent of sex in the air, closing the door behind her immediately and letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

First time writing something sexual.

lol

* * *

"You can't handle not being with him either, am I right?" Shizune asked, shocking Tsunade as she scrambled to put her underpants back on and stuttered, trying to regain what little dignity she had, although Shizune couldn't see much. When she finally did put her pants back on, and slowed down her heart rate, Tsunade turned to face Shizune with a look of utter seriousness.

"Explain. Now." She said with just a hint of venom in her voice. Shizune looked back at her with the same dead serious expression and took a deep breath. Naruto looked on in shock. It didn't take a genius to see Tsunade had some feelings for him, especially after witnessing that incident. Although, he never knew to what extent her feelings she had for him went.

"I've seen the way you look at _him_, Tsunade-sama. I have similar feelings for him… I don't feel complete and happy when I go to sleep alone at night… And I know you… " Shizune said, picking up another of the many framed photos of Naruto and smiling at it sadly.

"Love him… Just as I do…" She said, with a rogue tear escaping from her eye and Naruto gulping almost audibly as he stared on in shock and pondered what he should do in the situation. Should he reveal himself now and face their conjoined wrath? Should he walk out and never return? Should he walk out, come back in and act like he was just there for some medical check-up?

_'What are my true feelings for Shizune-chan and Tsunade-chan, anyway?' _He thought to himself, pondering deeply and staring on as fresh tears began to form on Shizune's face and Tsunade looked on with empathy and longing.

"I've wanted to tell him for so long… I'm just scared of what he'll say…" Shizune said through tears, focusing on the picture. Tsunade looked at her student and sighed sadly, looking at the same photo.

"We need to tell him. Even if we're rejected, knowing that we tried will make this easier to bare." Tsunade said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down on it before taking another deep breath. She let out a high pitched whistle and was almost instantly greeted by a messenger bird flying in through her open window and perching high on her desk. She rolled up the note and fastened it to the birds left leg, and after telling it where she wanted it to go, sent it away.

"I've requested his presence… let's just hope for the best…" Tsunade said almost worriedly as she looked out her window towards where the Chunin Exams were being held. Naruto felt as if his world was slowing down, as if to allow him more time to think on the situation. He pondered on life with Tsunade and Shizune by his side, healing him if he ever got seriously hurt, going to bed with him if they felt the need to be held close, and becoming two more strong women that he knew he loved.

In fact, all the women he loved were strong in their own way.

And those thoughts put an unknowing smile on his face.

He kept thinking about it, his camouflage unending and time passing slower than imaginable. He imagined the beach in his dreams, and focused on all the girls he could remember. He focused his vision to a group of girls that seemed to be revealed, or at least easier to see that were talking amongst themselves in very close proximity to himself. He recognised Anko and Kurenai's faces perfectly, but made out two other people he did not see before. One had shoulder length brown hair and her face was slowly clearing up to reveal Shizune. Naruto gasped silently at his vision and felt that warm feeling before; the one of love.

He then focused his attention elsewhere, his eyes being drawn to the two blonde women. The slightly older one's features began to clear up and her face became recognisable, revealing the woman to certainly be Tsunade, but with a slightly younger appearance. He paid no mind however, and that feeling of love doubled within him. He was brought out of his vision to come into contact with Kurama.

_'Hey.' _ Naruto greeted mentally.

**_'Hey. I see you've figured it out, Naru-kun.' _**Kurama replied with a slander of teasing.

_'You sound like you knew what choice I'd make… Are you an oracle, Kura-chan?' _Naruto asked dreamily as he was now aware of his ear-to-ear grin.

**_'Maybe… I do know which girls you'd like and the girls that like you, but that's just because I lived in you for a decade.' _**She reasoned with a blush, as she took notice of the two women from Naruto's eyes.

**_'Yeah… if I were you I'd do something with these two and deal with the doggies soon, it looks like Hinata's up next. You wouldn't want to miss hers… or mine!' _** She continued, ending with wind of mystery.

_'Alright… I'll see you girls soon.' _He ended their conversation and flashed some red chakra around himself to make it appear as though he had just arrived at the Hospital. Tsunade and Shizune were shocked at the "speed" of the messenger bird and Naruto himself, but decided not to push it. They instantly gained blushes on their faces as Naruto pushed his facemask down and smiled at them both, the slightest tinge of pink of his cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan." Naruto said with a little bow as it looked like Tsunade was trying to build up the courage to speak after she and Shizune greeted him back. Shizune did a very unnatural action when she began blushing and pushing her index fingers together. Naruto found the scene extremely cute, but was kind of worrying he'd miss his girls fight and risk incurring their wrath.

"Naruto. _We've_ called you here because of a very important matter. There's no proper way to put this so I'll just say it. We love you, Naruto-kun. In a romantic sens-" She tried to explain before she was cut off.

"I love you guys, too. " Naruto said with his ever-present smile, shocking Tsunade and Shizune deeply as they blushed an unearthly shade of red.

"R-r-r-romant-" Shizune stammered whilst poking her two index fingers together, before Naruto grabbed her hands softly and channelled his softest voice possible.

"I'll admit the idea has only very recently crossed my mind… but when I think of me "being with" the both of you, it makes me happy. Really, really happy. And I'd like to share that happiness with you two." He said, moving in to take Shizune's lips in a small kiss, before breaking away momentarily and turning to Tsunade, who was still in shock. He went behind her desk, ignoring the fluids on the floor, and took her in a kiss as well, making her head swim as all conscious thought went away momentarily. Shizune herself was still surprised by the suddenness of the kiss and was blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan, but I've got a lot preparation to do for the invasion, and dad's going to be breathing down my neck at any moment. How does a date sound, say lunch for you Shizune, and dinner for you Tsunade on the first Tuesday after the exams?" Naruto asked as he held Tsunades hands. A tear of happiness flowed from her eyes and she smiled at him.

"That sounds great, Naruto-kun. We don't want to keep you waiting." She said with a smile as Naruto went to the door of her office.

"Goodbye, Shizune-chan, Tsu-chan!" Naruto said as he left, making his way to the Shock Ward.

(Amegakure)

Eight hooded figures stood in a circular formation around the creepiest statue. It was sitting in a position known to be used by monks as a form of ritualistic suicide and looked only vaguely human, creeping out the man with the orange mask.

"Zetsu, do you have anything to report on the whereabouts or condition of Deidara and Kisame?" Nagato asked the black-and-white Venus fly trap.

"We were unable to find Deidara anywhere after his abduction, and we could not make out his captor's face, nor could we track his or the girl's scent. Kisame Hoshigaki is dead, killed presumably by the same man and his accomplice, after they escorted the five-tails back to an unknown location." The white half of the "man" spoke.

"Unknown location?" Yahiko asked, to which the black half of Zetsu twitched and answered;

"He used a technique only known to the Fourth Hokage to escape in both instances, thus making his scent impossible to follow since we could not get close enough to identify him or his accomplice. To make matters worse, he wore no mark identifying which village he came from, nor did his accomplice. " The black half explained, getting a deep sigh from Nagato and a shudder from the man in the orange mask.

"Yikes! Let's hope he doesn't come after us, right Sasori-sempai?" Tobi asked, sensing something retarded happening several thousand miles away.

(Konohagakure)

"Shut the FUCK UP, Tobi!" Deidara shouted at his partner, before getting flustered and looking away.

"Uh… Sorry, old habits die hard." He said as he sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. His partner sent him an uncharacteristic smile and guffawed heartily.

"Yeah, I know how it is. So what were you saying before?" She asked.

"Oh! You're going to love this part, Ameyuri…" Deidara began with renewed vigour as he recounted the tale of when he set off a prank bomb in the Tsuchikage's bathroom.

(Konoha Hospital Shock Ward)

"Go right ahead, Naruto. I wouldn't want to keep Tsume waiting." An attending nurse said as she ushered Naruto into room 105.

"Thanks, I won't." Naruto said as he walked in. He put his mask back on after the encounter with Tsunade and Shizune, and strolled in to the room to see Tsume giving Kira some water as she lay in bed next to a window, in a fresh change of clothes. Hana was sitting nearby, silently wondering whether to be angry for her sister at Naruto, to laugh at her sister for such rough treatment, or to succumb to her instincts like the bitch she was and give in to her Alpha; Naru-

_'NO. I've really got to keep my hormones in check… It's even worse in the fact that I'm in heat…' _ She thought. She was a respectable woman! The villages most respected vet and aspiring medical prodigy, second only to Shizune and Tsunade! Master of the Inuzuka taijutsu stance! Future slut of none other than Uzumaki Namikaze Naru-

"Please excuse me, I have to go masturbate." She said as she walked out of the room, earning a questionable look from Naruto and Tsume. He shrugged it off, however, and pulled a seat up to the foot of the bed. He stared at Tsume for a moment before sighing and reclining in his chair as he put his hands behind his head.

"Is Kira okay to talk?" He asked, gaining a calculative look from Tsume before she turned to Kira, who nodded. Naruto took a deep breath before adorning a regretful look.

"Listen, I'm sorry for… doing _that_ in front of everyo-" Naruto began as he heard her tiny voice speak to interrupt him.

"It's… okay. I now realise how foolish of me it was to question how strong you were. _That_ was the wakeup call I needed. I just hope we can make friends after all of this." She spoke with an audible "gulp" as if it seemed like she was having trouble swallowing her pride. But by the end of it, she was smiling brightly at him, to which he reciprocated.

"That sounds wonderful. We should train together some time after the exams are over, if you're interested." Naruto suggested.

"I'd like that." She said, still smiling at him.

**_'Kid, Hinata's up right now, hurry up!' _**Kurama said with ire of worry in her voice.

_'Alright, I'll be there soon.' _Naruto answered.

"My apologies, I have to leave now. I'll be seeing you both later!" Naruto said as he began using his Flying Thunder God technique.

"Goodbye, Naruto." They chorused.

(Exam Hall)

"WOOoo! Go Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he immediately jumped on to the railing as he was joined by the rest of Konoha. She was up against some random Sound ninja, so they weren't too scared about her losing.

Although, Naruto was kind of worried about the genjutsu someone was trying to cast over everyone as Hinata dealt the killing blow to the sound ninja with a Jyuuken strike.

* * *

A/N: Invasion's starting early! Or is it?

Yeah, filler-y chapter.

Got questions; ask 'em.


End file.
